Surviving the Rules
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: The battle ends as it usually does for Brief. He kills a few mini ghosts, Panty and Stocking kill the boss, and they leave him to walk home. But this time, there's someone willing to give him a ride home...  Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Panty! Stocking! Target the bottom of the ghost! It's the only part that isn't vibrating!" Brief shouted to the angel duo as they destroyed another batch of small ghosts. It wasn't easy being a member of the occult, especially one that was hunting ghosts of the smaller variety and assimilating them into heaven coins. This week's ghost happened to be in the shape of a dildo, who Garterbelt explained was the built up anger of all females who never reached climax from one.

Needless to say, Panty got excited at fighting this one.

"You don't have to tell us everything Geek Boy!" the blond haired girl called out before she shot another bullet at the base of the ghost. Stocking, Panty's gothic sister, made a dash towards the ghost and punctured it multiple times before it exploded. Brief heard the gong from the church bell, signaling that the ghost was killed, which made the sisters smirk at one another. He, on the other hand, raised his ghost detecting device and sucked up another small ghost.

_'That should be enough for a few spare coins.'_ he thought as he walked closer to the sisters. Panty, who he had a major crush on, was several inches taller than him, with long blond hair that covered a good chunk of her forehead. Her outfit was torn apart and had some stain. _'Most likely from those used condom ghosts.'_ Brief took a look at Stocking, who was even in height with Panty, though her dark blue hair, which had some pink high-lights, went down to her ankles. Unlike her sister's current state, her clothes were unstained, even though she was the one that went up close to the ghost.

"Yatta! We got five heaven coins from fighting that pathetic toy! Lets head home Stocking. I want to get home before Heaven's Erotica starts." Chuck, the girl's abnormal dog, showed up driving their car towards him. Before it could hit him, he was pulled into the alley and watched as the girls took off from the damaged factory.

"They honestly have no regards for human life do they? Especially the life of their fellow baka." Brief turned to see a red skinned girl that, like most other teens, were taller than him. Her glasses amplified the envious look her green eyes held, though her long, light blue hair hid her right eye. When the girl pushed him away, he was able to see that the rest of her hair was tied into a rather wild-like pony tail that reached her knees. She wore a Daten High uniform with a pair of white knee socks that were several inches away from her very short skirt. "Are you okay baka?" Brief snapped his thoughts back together and nodded.

"I'm alright Kneesocks-sama! No need to worry about me!" he began waving his arms in front of him before laughing as he was preparing to walk back to his house. A hand prevented him from leaving, which made him turn to see Kneesocks looking at a garbage can near his left.

"I'll take you home!"

"...Huh?" Brief thought he heard her wrong. She, one of Panty's enemies was being kind to him? It felt like a dream.

"It's my duty as a queen of the school, as well as being the mayor's daughter to help out a fellow student." Her hummer appeared, with Fastener driving it, letting her walk up to it and open the side door.

_'If I don't join her, I'll regret this later...'_ "Thank you Kneesocks-sama." Brief entered the vehicle, sitting next to the other door as Kneesocks let herself in and closed the door. The hummer took off, forcing his head to hit his passenger door.

"Are you feeling well? I could of sworn those dirty slut's car hit you."

"I'm alright. You saved me at the right moment." An awkward silence formed between the two, letting Brief look around the fancy vehicle. "I'm surprised to see that Scanty isn't with you Kneesocks-sama..." Kneesocks sighed, shaking her head for a moment.

"She's currently training for our newest mission. It will be a long one, so you and your fellow bakas won't have do deal with us for a little while." Brief couldn't help but notice the small sad tone in her voice. The fact that she could even feel sadness was surprising alone.

"I do hope that you and Scanty-sama return with no serious injuries." Kneesocks let out a bitter laugh at the statement, which made him rub his knees together.

"Why do you care about us?" Kneesocks mumbled low enough for Brief to almost ignore it. "Why do you help those sluts!" Kneesocks quickly said to hide her previous statement. In a flash of anger, she lifted a random wine glass and threw it at Fastener. The sudden collision caused the dog-thing to surve out of control, making the hummer bumb into multiple cars, creating pile-ups and many people to die. Brief felt his chest moving at a fast pace, though his heart was beating even faster. "All they manage to do is destroy more of this already corrupt city, hurting people without a care in the world, and whenever you're around, they use you as a shield, put you in harms way, and even embarrass you by stripping you, or by calling you foreskin boy or geek boy!" Kneesocks was digging her nails into the seat, slowly causing it to tear. In a move that he couldn't explain, he placed his right hand on her left. This action surprised the both of them; but, it shocked himself even more.

"I'm a member of the occult, and I like the existence of ghosts. They're interesting, unique in each circumstance, and they have a personal history tied into each one. Panty and Stocking are my friends. I was the first person to actually befriend them in Daten High, and was the one who helped them find the ghost in our school, before you and Scanty-sama came of course." He took a quick moment to catch his breath before he continued. "They've placed me in harms way because friends help each other out when they're in trouble or need a helping hand. As for why I care about you and Scanty? You two, in my book at least, are people I call friends. I just wish that you two would ease up on the red carpet targeting my back every now and then." Kneesocks giggled a little at the last comment.

"It's not my fault that you're right there at the correct moment. That's physics for you." the two shared a moment to chuckle as the hummer slowed down. Brief looked out the window to see that they stopped at a gas station. "I guess we needed more fuel. This is one of the few things I hate." He looked at her with a shocked look.

"B-but why! This hummer is so cool! It can go into water, survive some of Stocking's attacks, has a mini-bar, and can hold so many people in it!" Kneesocks opened the mini-fridge and poured herself a glass of red wine. After taking a sip, she poured herself another glass and handed it to him. "T-thank y-you Kneesocks-sama..." Personally, he didn't enjoy wine. The sweet taste of it didn't suit his tastes; but, he could stomach it for a while.

"As nice as this mini-fridge is, it doesn't solve the fact that it breaks the rules!" Brief took another sip of his wine as a way to hide the blush he wore on his face.

_'The way she and Scanty-sama roll their r's when they say rules is very, very HOT!'_ "So you have rules for what cars you own too?" Kneesocks, to his surprise, shook her head.

"It's one of my own personal rules. It's not the biggest rule; however, this is just something I wouldn't allow if I had my way. Refill?"

"Yes please." Brief said as she filled his glass. The two entered into small talk, finding out a bit more about one another, laughing at one another's joke, and even talked about Panty and Stocking without him blushing, or her getting angry. However, the loud sound of a honking horn broke them out of their conversation and made them look at each other before taking a glance at their hands.

"S-SORRY!" they shouted and pulled their hands away, blushing as Fastener chuckled at their actions. His window was lowered, letting them see that they were in front of his house.

"Well...this is my stop." He turned to Kneesocks, who was giving him a slight nod with a small smile on her face. He moved his hand to his PKE meter and removed a pitch black canister that had a childish drawing of a ghost on it. "Here." He placed the canister on Kneesock's lap. "They're the ghosts I managed to catch today. I know they're not much; but, every little bit helps when it comes to distracting your opponent." He opened his door and stood out, turning to close it and smile at Kneesocks. "Hope to see you and Scanty-sama at school soon!" He turned around and ran to his door, though this rush caused him to trip over his own foot and rolled into his house. Once he allowed for his stomach to settle down, he looked out his broken door to see that Kneesocks had left. With a sigh escaping his lips, he quickly barricaded the broken door with spare pieces of wood and smiled. "It's another week of the Instant Ramen Diet!"

-Author's Notes-

Hey all. I'm not dead, though I've been busy with holidays and trying to get into college. You would not believe how hard a roll of wrapping paper could hurt you if it's falling from an angle. Any-who, I actually took a look at my fanfiction page today and realized I had two stories on there. I guess I didn't do enough with the Naru/Digi combo to remember it. Now if only I could find that story file, as well as the one that had the next chapter of Naru/Poke. At least the Naru/Poke would be a X-mas gift of sorts.

Anywho, this story, which will most likely have some of my shortest chapters to ever be written, is based off of the newly popular anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (and Chuck, though his name is most likely written in small print on the logo...) The anime is fairly new, with each episode being more hilarious than the next. Each one has a good amount of swears, sexual jokes, perverted actions, and has references, different art styles, and even hidden guest stars in it if you can spot them. Hell, tvtropes said it was weirder than FLCL, and that is saying something. If you couldn't tell, Scanty and Kneesocks are the 'evil mirror' versions of Panty and Stocking, angels who must kill ghosts in order to one day return home, or at least use the coins to buy sweets in Stocking's case. On a random note, I believe the accent the demon sisters have when they roll their tongues is pretty hot.

Hopefully, more people will take an interest in this series and make more stories for the site. Review and create people!

Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

Training. That one word was starting to annoy her to the point of destroying the whole facility with her scythes and laugh as the area around her collapsed. She and Scanty might be devils that enjoy fighting and causing evil; but, there are some rules that she would like to follow.

_'Rule number 7: Make sure to relax your body from training or any stressful activity for a period of eight to twenty four hours. Additional time can be applied if-'_

"Kneesocks! Do you know what happened to the rest of that shrinking concoction you found?" Scanty, her twisted sister, asked while scrubbing the remaining gunk off her inner thigh. Unlike herself, who had her hair in a ponytail, Scanty would usually have her untamed hair flowing freely down to her thighs. What confuses her to this day is how, while she has a horn on her forehead, Scanty has two wing shaped horns on her head.

_'I wish I could of been born with her horns. Could you imagine wearing an ebony crown or a tiara made of human bones that wouldn't get destroyed or scratched because it rubbed against this thing?'_ Kneesocks pouted before walking to the elevator and took it up to her room. Her room was kept tidy and spotless, though a small corner of the room was kept messy for Fastener to sleep in. She sighed before jumping onto her bed, instantly grabbing the closest pillow and rubbed her face in it.

**"SCANTY!"** their father's voice boomed out from one of the speakers. "Salt the driveway now! It's a blizzard out there and I don't want our cars to be frozen!"

"Daddy! Make Fastener do it!"

"He's doing your laundry, which was done poorly might I add. Now go out there or Kneesocks will have the next mission against the angels all to herself!" Even from here, Kneesocks could feel Scanty's anger.

"You're willing to put the success of the mission at risk by letting her take it alone? She'll just mess it up due to her _RRUUURRUUUU!_" Scanty yelled out with anger, especially at the end.

_'I don't mess up all the time. If anything, it's her due to her little rivalry with Panty...'_ In the real world, where rules are smiled upon, worshiped, and even encouraged, Kneesocks feel close to being whole with herself. In this demonic world she was born to serve, her beliefs and logic are practically frowned upon, unless it's used for death or destruction. It's a horrid thing for her, to bury her rules and hold onto the ones that her father made for them as if they were her lifeline. _'Maybe I could convert myself into an angel? Then again, I'd be dealing with the anarchy sisters more than I'd wish to. I wonder if there's a spell that'll allow me to freeze myself until my father and sister, no, my entire bloodline is dead?'_ As she was about to get up from her bed to start her research, a chilling thought echoed through her head._ 'I can't do that. I can't let that happen...'_

If she left this world, frozen or dead, then he'll be alone. He'll be left with being injured by Scanty and the anarchy sisters, his life at school will revert to him being bullied more than ever before...

_'I hate this!'_ she shouted in her mind as she lifted her training scythe and jammed it into Fastener's head, causing the poor dog-thing to bleed. Fastener pulled himself away from the blade before diving down a miniature tube. Where it went, she didn't care as long as she was alone yet again. _'We follow our own rules when we're alone, yet in the eyes of our society... He's so much like me, if not an odd reflective state.'_ With a loud sigh, she rolled towards the edge of her bed and pulled out the canister he gave her before he retreated to his home. After opening the lid, she took a Lindor Truffle and put it in her mouth. The smooth chocolate feeling as it melted in her mouth sent pleasing shivers down her spine. It was so relaxing to her, unlike that feeling of embarrassment and shyness when their hands met. Her heart was beating to the point of hitting his face harder than their red carpet does on a daily basis. If anyone found out...

If anyone found out how she crushed on the nerd, then they'll be hell for the both of them. It might be a sense of belonging, as kindred spirits instead of as a potential boyfriend. In her heart and soul, as much as it pained her to think, she hoped she could hold onto her first rule. The very first rule she made as a child, which served as a promise to her father long ago.

_'Never fall for the enemy or their tricks...'_ On this chilly night, when the snow rose to hide a mythical being from delivering its gifts to people around the world, she played the part of the naughty elf, running her own delivery as she watched from one of the minds of a ghost she took control of. It entered the house by melting into the floor, reforming on the inside so it could unlock the door and took hold of the gift. Through it's eyes, she saw the miniature tree that looked healthy as could be, if not a bit tortured by the pot it was in. There were a few gifts under the tree itself, though the ghost had to rearrange them so her gift could be hidden under the others. Right as she was about to send the ghost back home, something grabbed it from behind and forced her to look into the eyes, well puff of hair, of Brief. He wore only a pair of boxers, which had the pattern of Panty's chibi face, and some type of device on his back.

"Wait a minute, you're one of the ghosts I gave to Kneesocks right?" Contrary to belief, Brief wasn't as chubby as most called him out to be. Yes, he did have a bit of the love handles; but, it wasn't at the point where it would break rule number two.

_'If, at one point in time, I'm able to date, the person in general must not be able to crush me by his stomach or weight.'_ Kneesocks knew it was a silly rule; however, she rarely changed her rules once it was written in her black book.

"Well what are you doing here little fella? Did you need a place to stay warm?" Brief gave the ghost a smile, though she thought it was to her. After making the ghost get out of his hold, she made it point to the gifts. "Oh, a gift for me?" The ghost nodded, causing him to smile and pat its head before going into the kitchen. Once he came back, he gave the ghost a bag of cookies. "I was going to give these to Panty; but, I hope you enjoy them. I made them myself, so I apologize if they taste odd. Merry Christmas little ghost." With a yawn, Brief returned to his room, though if he would of stayed there a few more seconds, he would of heard Kneesock's voice.

"Merry Christmas to you too Brief." Kneesocks made the ghost return, and happily ate his cookies until she passed out on her bed, snuggling with the canister he gave her.

-Author's Note-

Oiyaho! Due to the seasons, I figured that it was time to make a chapter related to Christmas. If Kneesocks seems OCC, I do apologize. As for Brief not trying to kill the ghost, it's a tiny one. Kinda like the sperm ghosts, but a bit more slim, and without the helmet. As to what Brief got, you'll find out in another chapter, most likely the next one.

Oh yea, before I forget, I haven't watched episode 12 of the series, so my info is a tad bit out of date. So for all those that know that the mayor's name is Corset, I apologize for not giving him a better introduction; but, his main reveal will show up at a later date. Hm, I'd like to thank Zaru for the review, the first sentence left me laughing off my bed. And to Oddball, I thought I was crazy too; but, once I wrote this down, I realized I must of been insane for writing this out. Most likely, I'll start making 'rules' into Ruuruus whenever Scanty and Kneesocks say it after this chapter.

Other than that, expect either another chapter to come out sometime soon, or a chapter to Naru/Poke.

Ja'ne!


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three-

"Hey, what's wrong with Brief?"

"Do you think he got laid over the break? He never smiled this much before."

"Him get laid? Maybe by a horny bumb, or a bitch in heat; but, him being happy is very weird..."

Brief had every reason to be happy. His Christmas was the best he ever had. Before he could even open the one that the ghost gave him, someone knocked on the door. Much to his surprise, it was Panty and Stocking with a few gifts in their hands. After giving them some food to munch on, he opened Panty's gifts. In order, he received a box of Trojans, a bottle of heated lube, and several books that either helped with increasing his sexual stamina, or how to please a woman without seeming like a virgin. As embarrassing as her gifts were, especially when she called him cherry boy when his face turned dark red, he was thankful for her gifts.

Stocking's gifts were much more useful. She gave him a free membership to Heaven's Delight, a famed bakery in Daten City that normally would cost a lot just to try a sample of their legendary delights. Much to his surprise, she also gave him cook books on how to make a simple, yet healthy diet, dessert recipes that are used to please a woman, and one of Panty's panties, which was wrapped in a pair of her stockings. Brief still remembered Panty's surprised reaction to the gift and nearly killed Stocking just for giving him a pair of her special black lace.

_'I wonder why she gave me a pair of them as a gift. Did she find out how I lost the bid on the pair Panty posted on auction to Panty's_Mistress? Whoever she is, she's filthy rich.'_ When Panty posted her pair of panties on the net, he was only seconds away from buying them, only for Mistress to raise the bid to an amount he would never make in a lifetime. Shaking his head of the depressing thought, he returned his mind to the rather shocking gift that Garterbelt gave him.

-Flashback-

_"W-Wa Da FUCK!"_

_"Oh my... That will sting so much."_

_"You-You're kidding right?"_

_In Brief's hands was a rather large box. Before he unwrapped it, the box was covered in pink wrapping paper with a rainbow themed bow tying the box together. Inside the box, a terrible surprise awaited him. The box held a set of three ball gags, each a different color/size, a decent size leather whip with the hilt shaped like a penis with a working 'climax' function, and a book called Bondage, the Tying Up your Lover Guide, which also came with multiple ropes. On top of this kit of abnormal goodies, was a note._

_"Brief, I sincerly hope that you enjoy these gifts, and that you come by sometime so I can point out the errors of your techniques with these items. From, Garterbelt..." Brief read aloud, his face turning feeling cold as he lowered it to see Panty and Stocking's freaked out faces._

_Needless to say, the anarchy sisters stayed at his place until their school break was over._

-Flashback End-

_'And to think when the three of us returned to the Church a few days ago, Garterbelt started accusing Panty and Stocking of teaching me the sinful ways of using his gifts. It's as if he wants me to become his apprentice.' _As weird as Garterbelt seemed, he was rather nice to Brief. He took him to a nice diner once Panty and Stocking worked out their anger issues, gave him additional help on homework whenever he brought it to the Church, and even made sure that the anarchy sisters got out of his body without killing him. Even if that last one left a series of mental scars that could never be healed...

"Oi, geek boy!" Brief looked up to see Panty calling out to him with her gun, Blacklace, drawn out. "Move out of the way!" Brief felt a world of pain run into his back as something struck him. The sudden force made him fly towards a garbage can, which was too large for him to fly head first like usual. Instead, he managed to knock it down, roll with it as one of the football players decided to imitate his game winning kick, forcing him and the can to fly into the air.

"Hahaha! Well if it isn't the two slutty sisters. I was hoping you wouldn't be here to ruin our grand arrival. Isn't that right Kneesocks?" Scanty's voice was what he heard as gravity forced him down to the ground. A loud 'Umph' was the next thing he heard, followed by a unusually softer landing that usual.

_'Oh my, did I land on the red carpet? No wonder why Scanty and Kneesocks-sama use it, it's so warm and soft.'_ A warm hand brushed his hair, letting his right eye see more than the red tint he thought belonged to the carpet. Instead, this red tint belonged to a brightly lit, blushing Kneesocks. _'Oh no! Not only did she see my bluish eye; but, she's gonna kill me too!'_ He could feel her gentle breath caress his cheeks, filling him with a new pleasent feeling that he hadn't felt before. Her hand, which rested against his forehead, was smoother than he thought it could be. Then again, he only felt her knuckles when she gave him a ride home.

"**H-HENTAI! BAKA HENTAI!**" Scanty picked him up by his collar, letting him see the raging fire her eyes had as she lifted her left hand down to pull off what he assumed was one of her scanties. "I'll punish you for breaking one of Kneesock's _rruuurruuu~_ you **HENTAI BAKA!**"

"Don't you dare harm Geek Boy you rule following demon!" Panty's voice called out, though all he could see was Stocking pressing one of her katanas against Scanty's neck.

"Or else he won't be the only one rolling with the trash." the look of anger and worry on Stocking's face made Brief feel relieved of the tension that was building up in the hallway. That was, until Scanty applied more pressure to his neck.

"He'll be dead long before you could push that flimsy blade an ninth of an inch into my neck you sweet sucking-"

"**ENOUGH!**"

Everyone turned to see Kneesocks standing, brushing something off her skirt. Once she fixed her glasses, she walked over to Scanty and took hold of her wrist. Even Brief could feel the amount of muscle she was putting into the grip, since it was enough to make Scanty let go of him.

"Ow! Kneesock, you didn't have to be so rough with my playing arm." Scanty looked at Kneesock, and instantly looked away from her.

"How dare you act in such a way with him. He didn't break any of my _rruuurruuu_. If anything, his punishment is mine to decide!" Kneesocks turned to the anarchy sisters and, if possible, gave them a harsher glare. "Put away your weapons or else I'll make you two walk with no form of underclothing for the rest of the year!" Brief could of sworn he heard Panty mumble something like 'It's not the first time something like this happened..' or 'Is that the worst you can dish out?' as they put their weapons back on. The five minute bell rang, making Kneesocks turn to the crowd of students. **"GET TO CLASS NOW, UNLESS YOU WANT DETENTION FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!"** Students ran as fast as they could to their classes, with the exception of the akuma sisters, the anarchy sisters, and himself. Panty and Stocking ran up to him, helping him off the ground as his eyes looked into Kneesock's gaze.

"K-Knee-s-socks-sama, I'm-"

"**DON'T** be late for class Mr. Rock, or else your current punishment will be trippled!" Kneesocks walked away, leaving Scanty to quickly catch up as Brief looked at Panty's snarling face and Stocking's hateful stare.

"T-thank you for helping me up you two. I-"

"Shut the fuck up Foreskin!" Panty shouted, making him turn to her. "Just shut the fuck up and man up Cherry Boy, Fuck!" Panty whacked his head before running to class, leaving him in the care of Stocking.

"Oh boy, I wonder what got her off this time? Are you going to be okay Brief?" Stocking asked as she rubbed the bump he now had. He groaned slightly as he politely got out of Stocking's hold.

"I'll be alright Stocking. Just don't be late for class now." Stocking, even though she didn't seem to believe him, nodded anyway.

"Sorry bout Panty acting like a bitch!" Stocking ran down the eastern hallway, leaving Brief to run the opposite way with one thought on his mind.

_'How am I going to apologize to Kneesocks-sama?'_

-Scene Break-

Brief barely made it to his first hour,and he was happy to see that the teacher was late as well. The remaining three classes weren't much to deal with, as he was well informed about mathematics, home economics, and study hall, which allowed him to sleep the bump away. Fifth hour, the class he was in right now, would be the worst.

_'What Kami decided to put me right here?'_ Not only was he in the middle seat of the classroom; but, to his left was Stocking, who gave him a polite smile. Panty was behind him, with a straw ready to shoot spit wads at him. In front of him was Scanty, who had given him a bone breaking glare before she sat down. To top it off, Kneesocks was to his right, who merely blushed as she gave him a emotional glare before she sat down. The bell rang a few minutes ago, and their teacher, who was a thin man who wore a sweater and cargo pants, just got done taking attendance. The teacher fixed his glasses before sitting on his chair.

"Now class," he began, throwing a random dictionary at a sleeping jock's head, "Now that everyone's awake, it's time to start informing you on your final project for this class before second semester starts." This caused most of the students to talk, though he was more focused on lifting his hood enough to block the spit wads Panty was shooting at him.

"Mr. Lopez, what is this project?" a random girl asked. Brief was curious as well, since Mr. Lopez was a fairly humorous teacher when he wanted to be. As if hearing his thought, Mr. Lopez smirked and clicked a remote, turning on their screen projector.

"As you can see here..." the marker board, even though there was a glare from the windows, Brief could see the footage of multiple people fooling around as the other were reading their assigned novels. There were even shots of Stocking eating a Hershey Bar, Kneesocks writing something in a book, Scanty having a glaring contest with Panty, and Panty somehow giving head to a boy to her left, though this scene was partially blocked by a well placed spider. "People aren't exactly reading the stories that I've assigned for you to work on. I've been quite lenient with the assignments as well. A simple three paragraph summary on each three chapters, maybe a bit of writing on character development, and the oh so rare test on the book itself. Yet, here I see, people still fooling around with these easy A+ assignments floating away from them." Brief heard a slam behind him.

"That's because your stories are nothing but shit! Fuckin drama here, and pointless dialogue there! Where's the true action like flirting, sex, strip teases, sex, and-"

"Let me guess, gang-banging sex?" Mr. Lopez inquired, making quote marks with his fingers at the word "gang-banging".

"Well, I was going to say simple, public sex. But that idea is so much better!" Mr. Lopez nodded before waving his finger around.

"That's why, instead of assigning a book for you all to read, I'm going to be reading a book from you." Brief felt as if he walked in on a pregnant pause before the shock left the others.

"WHAT DA **FUCK**!"

"That's not fair Mr. Lopez!"

"I'm gonna fail this class for sure!" After letting the class shout for a minute, Mr. Lopez brought out two dictionaries, making the screaming members of the class instantly shut up.

"Now that you're done, let me explain." He paused the video and brought out a simple stack of paper. He stood up and began passing them to each student. "Since most of you don't like reading, I'm allowing you the chance to create a story for me to read and do the very assignments I give to each and every one of you. Your story, or stories if you wish to turn in more for a better grade, will be scored based on originality, plot, grammar, punctuation, spelling errors, and a mystery score that will be revealed once I graded everything. If your story is plagiarized, you will fail, and have to retake my class next year with additional higher level assignments." Some of the students, with Panty leading them, were starting to whisper to one another. "Now then, here's the kicker to this assignment. You'll be paired up with someone of my choosing."

_'Knowing the usual routine, I'll be paired up either with someone that doesn't like me, or I'll be alone this time around. It's what always happens ever since someone started complaining about seeing Gir humping the tree outside our windows. I don't know what the hell a Gir is; but, poor Billy was sent back to asylum...' _Brief remembered Billy, though he had a big nose, he was a fun guy who said he, at one point a time, was best friends with a reaper.

"Those with partners must turn in their rough drafts to me before they create a finalized copy of the story, which will be typed as stated on the guidelines I just finished passing out. If you simply have one person write out the story, then only that person will pass, leaving the other to fail. If you try to simply type it out and claim it's from both people, I'll simply fail you both without a second thought. Finally, if you decide to bring in multiple stories for me to grade, be forewarned that the best written story will count as the main grade, leaving the others as additional points to add onto the score. The stories itself must be, at the very least, over fifty pages. While there is no true limit to the page count, unless the story is interesting, I might get bored of a long story and fail you anyway. Now to the best part, the partners!" Brief swallowed the worry that was in his mind, hoping for a decent partner this time around. As Mr. Lopez called out names, he thought of the worst pairing he could end up with, which was Big Matt, a large fellow who normally ate anything that came near him. Oddly enough, Stocking was his only friend, if only to hear about the taste of whatever odd thing he ate.

"Pssh, Stocking, once we're paired up, lets make our story something about sex." Panty whispered. Stocking shook her head and glanced at her.

"Hell no. Sex might be good; but, sweets are better. How about we make a story about a girl working in a bakery?" Brief saw a rather large spit wad land on Stocking's face.

"I'm tired of all your sweet shit Stocking. I want that bitter spice only sex can provide. And no sweet treat can deliver that!" A dictionary landed on Panty's face, causing her head to hit the desk behind her.

"If you'd shut up now, you'd be hearing about your partner." Mr. Lopez smirked as he flipped the roster list. "Ah yes, now it's time for my favorite pairings to be heard. Stocking, you're with Scanty." Brief heard Panty slam her hands into her desk, though the shocked faces of Scanty and Stocking were a sight to see.

"There's no **FUCKIN** way you can do that teach! You've always paired me up with Stocking!" Mr. Lopez merely raised another dictionary and gave her a glare.

"Unless you want a dictionary to the face, an F for the remainder of the year, and the worst assignments, you'll stop that dirty tongue of yours and shut up!" Panty seemed to of realized her place and stopped, leaving Brief to look at Mr. Lopez's smirk. "Think of it as a scene of change for you, since you two are always together. Plus, I was there for your little shouting episode with Mr. Rock here. I gotta say, insulting him and injuring his head for no reason would of expelled you if I would of reported it. Alas, your sister here tended to his wound, and made sure he was alright before leaving." That made Brief worry.

_'Oh shit. That must mean that he's pairing me up with Panty, and I can't handle that right now. She'll kill me, or even use me as ghost bait!'_ Brief thought as he began to panic.

"Finally, Mr. Rock, you'll be paired with Kneesocks, which will leave Panty all by her self." Brief and Panty, stuck in the moment of shock, merely said two words at the same time.

"Oh **fuck!**"

-Author's Notes-

So, how do you think this chapter went? For me, It was quite eventful, leaving out one key element from the last chapter for the next one, letting the red carpet effect kick in so Kneesocks could see a peek at Brief's true face, as well as Panty's slight explosion on Brief, and the story project. Think about it, Kneesocks blushed like a red light bulb just at seeing one of Brief's eyes, how do you think she'll react to seeing his whole face, let alone seeing him dressed up?

Brief's gifts were another thing that brought me amusement, since Stocking's gifts were the most useful. The gifts Panty picked out were just embarrassing, and Garterbelt's were, well, frightening for poor Briefers. Kinda makes me wonder if I should write a one-shot/mini story of Brief taking up the way of Garterbelt. Most likely would be a Brief/Garterbelt/Stocking combo if I ever did write it.

The project was going to be written from the get-go, and was the original starting point for this story; however, I decided that if I followed that route, Brief would only see the negative side first of Kneesocks, rather than knowing that she CAN show some type of kindness. Also, thank you Zaru and The Elemental Dragon Emperor for your reviews. Lets just say that next chapter should be filled with a lot of the Akuma sisters, especially since it's going to be from Kneesock's point of view.

Well, you readers know the drill, review to inform me if I'm doing good of not! I might be writing for my own satisfaction; but, it pleases me more so to see people enjoying the story.

Ja'ne!


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

_'Did he say what I think he just said?'_ Kneesocks thought to herself as she glanced at Mr. Lopez before she took a look at Brief's blushing face. _'Does Brief dislike me for how I acted to him earlier?'_ Mr. Lopez clapped his hands, making her instantly turn to him.

"Now that everyone knows their partners, I want you two to pair up and discuss any ideas for a story you have. Might I suggest getting to know one another if you don't know your partner? Also, Panty, you're to stay at my desk so you can't bother Stocking or Brief." Kneesocks had a small blush on her face at the thought of trying to talk to Brief at the moment.

_'What will we talk about? I should apologize for how I spoke to him earlier. I mean, Brief rarely swears from what I can recall...'_

"Mr. Lopez! You can't-"

"I can and I just did Panty. Now come along or else you'll find yourself spending your studying time in the office and in my classroom after school. Now what is it gonna be?" She couldn't help herself and smiled at Panty's angered face as she stood up with her books and sat in front of the teacher's desk.

_'I haven't seen tactics like these since I was a babe in Kindergarten!'_

"K-k-kneeso-ock-sama!" Brief's voice made her turn to the shivering teen. The way he shook made her simply want to bring out a ruler and forced him to stand up straight. "M-may I sit next to y-you?" She merely nodded at the question. Brief pushed his desk next to hers and sighed.

"Is being near me such a problem for you Mr. Rock?" she asked in a stern voice. Instead of making it easier for him to talk to her, it actually made him shake more! _'That's what father did with Scanty and I when we were younger. Stern tones made us calm...'_

"No! I just wish to apologize about what happened this morning! It was completely my fault!" Kneesocks was taken back at the statement. If anything, it was _SCANTY's_ fault for releasing the carpet at that moment, despite knowing that Brief was in it's path. Kneesocks remembered about his face, or at least the beautiful eye that she seen, and mentally slapped herself in order to forget about the memory.

"It was not your fault Brief. Remember what we talked about previously? That carpet just seems to be attracted to you." that made Brief chuckle and blush at the same time, which made her happy.

"So do you have any ideas for a story Kneesocks?" Brief asked. Before she could comment, her sister's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"How about we write a story about Kneesocks using zombies in order to take over Daten City?" Kneesocks looked over to see Stocking shaking her head as she swallowed something.

"That already happened, remember?" Scanty nodded, only to shake her head with a sigh.

"Yes, but we'll leave out the bit about Kneesocks and I turning into zombies, that freaky priest of yours having some type of anti-zombie antibodies inside him, and that the spell only lasted for twenty-four hours on those that were alive." Scanty said with a small smirk. Stocking groaned and shook her head before she smiled.

"You had to admit, us four teaming up to take care of that giant zombie ghost was awesome. I think it was the only time I was happy to see you two." Kneesocks remembered that failure of a plan. It was basically to use a special item to make zombies out of everyone, make sure to separate the anarchy sisters from the others, and kill them before they could change back into angels. However, they got turned into zombies as well.

_'Once the living humans, or holy and unholy people such as my sister and the anarchy sisters, were free of the spell, that's when things got messy.'_ Unknown to Scanty and her, the potion that was used basically was a double edged blade if it was used on the dead first instead of the living. If so, it would merge the spirits of the deceased into one giant, monstrous form, and kill anything in its path. Ironically, any person that was eaten became a ghost. This would of been all fine and dandy to her if one thing hadn't occurred.

The dam ghost targeted her and Scanty.

_'Rruurruu number eight: Make sure that any item that you use for any type of plan has no serious drawbacks on you or your other villain. I can't believe I failed to follow that rruuurruuu~.'_ Kneesocks thought with a small groan, though she was happy to see that Scanty was happy. She looked at Brief, who was currently listening to Stocking and Scanty's conversation as well, and smiled. "So Brief." He instantly turned his attention back to her. "How about we make our story about an enemy of the powers of all things good who merely wishes to complete his revenge against someone?" Brief shook his head.

"That's too common of a plot. How about someone who is thrown into a war he knew nothing about?" Kneesocks shook her head and tapped her nails on the desk.

"You were a Harry Potter fan when you were younger weren't you?" she teased, causing him to look the other way.

"It was Lord of the Rings actually..."

"What was that?" she asked, despite hearing him the first time. His surprised reaction made her smile.

"Nothing Kneesocks-sama!" he shouted, which earned him a dictionary to the back of his head.

"No shouting in my class Mr. Rock. Please remember that." Mr. Lopez stated before he returned to trying to convince Panty to pick a plot for her story.

_'It's not like she's going to pass high school anyway. Girls like her are only good for the dirty men in this economy...'_ Kneesocks spat in her mind.

"I have a thought. Lets combine two things together and base it as our story. I like music and the occult. What about you Kneesocks-sama?" she had to think for a moment, considering the main thing she liked at this moment was the teen in front of her.

"Hm... I enjoy the rules and the concept of schadenfreude." that caused Brief to tilt his head to the side. An image of his hair slightly brushed back with both of his pure, gem like eyes tilting their gaze at her made her blush a bright red. 'I swear, I'll get him to change his hair style if it takes me breaking rule after rule to do it!'

"Shada-who-du?" Brief questioned. She had to remember that Brief wasn't forced to learn Japanese, German, English with the American slang that came with it, Russian, and multiple types of Latin. She STILL didn't understand the difference between Spanish and Latin; but, she learned it anyway.

"Schadenfreude is German for happiness at the misfortune of others. I didn't expect for you to know it though." Brief nodded and pulled out his mp3 player and seemed to be ignoring her. After letting him have a minute or so to his device, she was about to snatch it from his hands when he offered her the headphones. Confused, she took them and placed them in her ears.

_"-And don'tcha feel all warm and cozy, Watching people out in the rain!"_

_"You bet!"_

_"That's..."_

_"Schadenfreude!"_

_"People taking pleasure in your pain!"_

_"Oh, Schadenfreude, huh? What's that, some kinda Nazi word?"_

_"Yup! It's German for "happiness at the misfortune of others!"_  
_"Happiness at the misfortune of others." That is German!"_

Kneesocks couldn't help herself and giggled at the song that was playing on the device. Brief smiled and paused the song.

"When I heard you mention that, I figured I heard the word from something I liked. So, when you mentioned it was German, I knew I heard it from Avenue Q."

"Avenue Q?"

"I think it's an American group who use puppets to sing these ironically funny songs. I even went to one of their events a few years ago." Suddenly, an idea struck her head. Well, two actually.

"Brief, as much as I'd like to hear about your experience with this group, I have an idea for our story." Brief nodded and asked for her to continue. "How about we make our story about someone who is bad and enjoys the misfortune of others much more than he should. As such, he hears a certain song or musical whisper that warns him that if he does something to cause misfortune to others, he'll be punished. Ignoring this warning, he does something to a girl that has a crush on him. Now, he is bound by the spirit that warned him in order to either clean up his act, or the spirit will dump his life into the depths of hell, or whatever place we decide as punishment." Kneesocks felt proud of herself at this idea. If anything, she could be the one to work on the main character while Brief worked with the part of the spirit.

"T-that's amazing Kneesocks-sama! I would of never thought of something like that!" Brief said in excitement, which made her smile with pride.

"I must admit, that is quite the story of interest Kneesocks." Stocking said to her. "We decided to use Brief's idea and merged two of our favorite things for a story as well, though we both worked on the basic plot summary." Scanty chuckled and flashed her a smile.

"Our story's going to be about a girl who runs a bakery that was cursed by the previous head mistress. Now, she must exact revenge by poisoning certain families, taking out the competition, and perfecting the ultimate recipe for the boy she has a crush on." Kneesocks had to admit, she could see the two things Scanty liked out of that summary. Spirits of the dead, and death.

"Wait, what was Stocking's second favorite thing?" Stocking and Scanty chuckled and looked at one another.

"Actually..." Scanty began with a prideful smirk.

"We both liked the idea of cruel irony." both girls went into a fit of giggles that, for one of the few times in her life, made her jealous of her sister.

_'I wish I wasn't as shy and strict as I am. It's no wonder people are fearful of me...'_ Kneesocks turned to Brief and smiled. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to join Scanty and I for lunch? That way we could talk more about our story." Brief looked at Stocking slightly before shaking his head.

"I wish I could; but, I must attend a meeting with a few of my friends. Occult stuff ya know?" the news had saddened Kneesocks quite the bit; but, she couldn't change much about it.

"How about you and Stocking ride with us after school to our place to work on this project, or any other assignments we have? I know that Brief is one of the best at Chemistry while Stocking here is a, excuse the pun, an angel in the kitchen. I need help with home ec and Kneesocks needs a bit of help with Chemistry." Kneesocks couldn't believe her ears. Scanty was supporting the idea of hanging out? With the enemy of all people? Brief was one thing; but, Stocking was a whole new playing field for them! And what about father?

"I'm not sure how Panty will take me being at your place. Garter won't care; but, Panty's another story..." Kneesocks disliked Stocking because they were even in their weaponry skills. She was an alright student in her eyes. She did great in her classes, merely got in trouble if it related to her running out of class due to a ghost, or if she was caught eating some type of candy. Mr. Lopez was the only teacher, with the exception of Ms. Easton, who allowed her to eat in class. Even though she and Scanty were the new queens of the school, Stocking was the only one who could gain a reasonable amount of the school against them if she chose to. She didn't include Panty into this equation, mainly due to how her side would only follow her due to her bribing them with sex or an article of her clothes.

"I'd be honored to be able to come to your house. Thank you for the offer Scanty-sama." Brief replied, which made Kneesocks filled with a happiness she didn't dare to show an ounce of. The bell quickly rang, causing them to turn to a smiling Mr. Lopez.

"You all have your guidelines, you know your partners, and you know when your assignment is due. Have a good day everyone!" Kneesocks stood with her books in hand as Brief and Stocking placed their desks back in their original spot. Scanty turned to Stocking and smiled at her.

"If you can't come over to our place today, don't worry about it. We'll simply work more tomorrow okay?" Stocking nodded, and Kneesocks waved bye to both of them before rushing to put her books in her locker before heading to lunch.

-Scene Break-

Her pasta was delicious. Whoever made the food in the school's kitchen would gain her stamp of approval for any better jobs in the expertiese of cuisine. Scanty was simply a meatloaf with mashed potatoes on the side with some type of V8 drink that she didn't catch the name of.

"So how long do you think that we'll have to tolerate those two for?" Scanty asked before taking another bite of her meal. She merely took a sip of her water before thinking of a good reply.

"Personally Scanty, I don't mind either of them. Stocking is a worthy adversary in the art of battle, she gets generally high marks in her classes, and she simply ignores most of the horny guys in this school, unlike her atrocious, lude sister. Brief, on the other hand,-"

"Is a horrid, fucking pervert that must be crushed as soon as we're done with this project." Scanty interjected with a scowl on her face. Kneesocks simply took another bite of her pasta and took a drink of water before glaring at her.

"As I was saying. Brief, like Stocking, isn't a problem for me. He might be their 'lap dog' of sorts; but, he never broke one of the rules unless it was under an extreme emergency. Not only that, he is rather decent in his classes and puts great efforts in his studies of english, history, and chemistry as you mentioned before. The only person I despise is Panty."

"The same can go for me you rule lover!" Kneesocks turned to see an angered Panty standing in front of their lunch table. She spied over Panty's right arm and saw Stocking shaking her head in disapproval with Panty's actions maybe? Either way, the sight of an angered Panty was ruining the taste of her pasta.

"Is there something we can do for you?" she asked with a strict tone. Panty outright ignored her and faced Scanty.

"What's this I heard about you asking Stocking to go over to your place?" the angel practically screamed at her sister, which was unnecessary to do in the first place. Scanty snapped her fingers, which made two boys take away her plates and refilled her glass.

"I merely asked if she and Mr. Rock wished to join my sister and I to work more on our story project. If you were paired with either of us, I would of offered you the very same. However, since this is not the case, I must ask of you to lower your tone unless you want to get in trouble for breaking a _rruuurruuu~_ or two." Kneesocks tried to find Brief's orange-red hair somewhere in the crowd of people; but, she couldn't find a trace of it.

_'This makes me wonder where Brief and his friends holds these meetings anyway...'_ Panty slammed her fist onto their table, which made her glass of water spill its contents on her pasta.

"I don't care about your fucking rules you bitch! All I care about is you two leaving Stocking out of whatever the hell you two are planning!" Kneesocks couldn't hold herself back any longer and stood up, slamming her own hands into the table.

"Do you want your own sister to fail, just so you could force her away from us?" Panty actually looked surprised at me before she tried to speak. "This is a group project of two and, since Scanty and I are sisters, she decided it would be best if we tried to spend more time with one another in order to get this assignment done faster."

"But you're just going to corrupt her!"

"And Brief already corrupted me with a musical group called Avenue Q, who have quite the number of real life humor that relates to the middle class type of life. Maybe you'd like one of their songs as well. It's called the Internet is for Porn, and, considering your little sex movie, would be suited for someone like you, who gets their fame off of the perverted dances and you selling off your undergarments for dirty money." Panty had a look of horrid shock on her face and was about to say something; but, I beat her to it. "You have your rruuuruu, and we have ours. **Deal with it.**" Panty's eyes showed her a world of hate and anger as she slightly bent down to pull off a pair of her panties.

"Do you know what I think of your stupid, pointless, mother fucking shitty ass ruuruu shit! I fucking think that-" Kneesocks watched as the principal's assistant, a tall, frail woman with a snake like look in her eyes took hold of Panty's right arm.

"I think that it's time for you to go to the office, where we'll have a nice little talk with the principal about how long you'll be kept away from the school." Widow, a woman who was happily married and enjoyed giving troublemakers a lesson they'll never forget. Kneesocks had great respect for this woman. As Panty was forced out of the lunch room, Stocking walked up to them with a small smile on her face.

"Scanty, I was wondering if I was still able to go to your house after school today?"

-Scene Break-

'I'm so nervous! I'm more nervous than when Scanty and I would have to report to father about our missions!' Kneesocks, as much as she was happy about Brief coming over to visit, was horrified at the thought of Corset, their father, seeing Stocking and Brief. It would only get worse if her father actually remembered who they were...

"Ah! Sorry I'm late! I had to turn in an additional essay to Sputnick about Astrology." Brief shouted as he stopped in front of the three. His backpack was bigger than it usually was, and there was sweat dripping down his face. She pulled out one of her handkerchiefs and gave it to him. Brief took it with a smile and thanked her as he wiped his face. The sight made Stocking giggle as Scanty merely grunted in disgust. Fastener drove up to the front of the school and made the back door open. "A-after you please."

_'Well isn't he a nervous, stuttering gentlemen?'_ she thought with a laugh before allowing Stocking and Scanty into the hummer. Once Brief stepped into the hummer, the door closed and instantly sped off into the streets.

"S-so Stocking. What happened to Pa-panty?" Stocking pulled out a mini peanut butter cup and tossed it into her mouth.

"She was suspended for a week, something about her having been warned previously about being caught giving Mitchel head behind the school stage. Personally, she had it coming." Scanty, for some odd reason, kept on looking at our two guests with a glint in her eye. Whenever this happened, nothing good came out of it.

"I must ask Stocking. I see you eating sweets all the time and, with the exception of that cooking ghost incident, none of it goes to your mid-section. What is your secret?" Stocking, if anything, smirked at her and lifted her shirt for all of them to see.

"It all goes to my boobs." she snickered and made a slight jump, making her breasts bounce with her. From the way she poked and squeezed them, they seemed to be soft. However, that wasn't the main thought on her mind. The one thought that caught her attention was Brief's blushing face and how it took him a moment before he found something of interest from his passenger window. Scanty giggled and poked at her own breasts.

"I must say, you are quite lucky. We have to focus our figure by training and having a proper diet." Stocking giggled and pulled her shirt back down, though Brief still looked out the window. "Brief, this has been bothering me for a while now." Brief turned to her and tilted his head slightly. The image of him with his eyes revealed made its way back into Kneesock's mind, making her shake her head and poured a glass of wine for herself before drinking it all at once. "Why do you like Panty so much?" That single question made her and Stocking's eyes widen in surprise. Brief's face spotted a very dark blush as he shook his head.

"Wha-wha-what d-do you me-mean Scanty-sa-a-ma?" Brief's stuttering became worse than usual, making it very easy to spot that he didn't want to talk about it. Scanty shook her head and leaned against her seat.

"It just amazes me at what you're willing to put up with. Panty doesn't like you at all, barely talks to you unless it has an insult in the sentence, and just doesn't seem to appreciate what you do for her. There are much better girls for you out there." Scanty pulled out a wine glass of her own and leaned it at Stocking. "Such as Panty's sister, Stocking." said girl's eyes widened with shock before the glass was tilted towards myself. "Then you have my lovely, truthful sister Kneesocks..." That made her blush bright red, which made him turn to her.

_'Is he laughing on the inside?'_ was the thought as Scanty poured the wine into her glass and leaned it towards herself, her lips slightly opened to sip at her wine before she smiled.

"And then there's me." she sipped her drink and sighed with a pleased look on her face before she looked at him with a smirk. "So, out of all of us, who would you go on a simple, harmless date with?" Before Brief could answer, their doors opened for them. Curious, Kneesocks turned around and looked outside to see why the doors were forced open.

They reached their house.

-Author's Notes-

Oiyaho one and all! I know that this was quite the short chapter; but, I wanted to post this sudden inspiration before it left my mind. I will admit, I do feel bad for Panty in my story. As bad as it is, her actions just seem to flow with what she would do if the scenario actually happened at school. The only other person I felt bad for would be Kneesocks, who had to deal with Brief getting flashed, the questioning of her sister, and thinking of what he would of said if he had time to answer.

Ah, now if only something like this happened in the series...

Any-who, despite what it looks like, I do like Panty as a character. I would have to say my least favorite would be Fastener and that's simply because he doesn't make me laugh like Chuck does. Still, I can't wait to see what happens next chapter, or if I should switch the view point to someone else rather than Brief's point of view next chapter.

Any thoughts?

Ja'ne!


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

"Fuckin Garterbelt, fuckin Stocking, fuck those _rruuurruuu_ worshiping demons, and fuck da rest of them!" Panty screamed as she pulled out Blacklace and began to shoot Chock repeatedly. The poor dog took the abuse, screaming a bit with each bullet before reforming and humping aw the chair in front of him.

If only everyone were as simple minded as Chuck, then maybe Panty wouldn't be so pissed.

First her usual morning fuck was cut short by Garter walking in on them. She had to buy a new pair of panties with the last of her personal heaven coins due to the others being dirty. Then there was those fucking annoying AKUMA sisters, Stocking and Brief going with them to their place, Brief blushing like hell, and Brief growing the balls for Kneesocks.

_'Wait, I think I'm over thinking things here.'_ Panty thought to herself as she took off her red dress, smirking at her breasts and the curve her ass made in the mirror. _'I'm an angel, there's no way that Brief would think of going to one of those Akuma sisters for anything!'_ Despite being so sure of that being the truth, there was a bit of doubt that was starting to surface.

"Panty," the blond angel looked up to see Garterbelt resting against her door frame, "I was just told of what happened this morning by a Mr. Lopez and-"

"Let me guess, you're gonna tell me to write about angels, little boys, secret underwear runs, or something about bondage right fucker?" Panty smirked at herself, though all she felt was another pang of emotion pop in her heart.

"Panty, I'm starting to think that you're nothing more than a fucked up cold bitch to everyone except yourself and Stocking on rare occasion. Actions like yours will cause you to get sent to heaven-" Panty widened her eyes and cheered at what he said. She would be able to return home, to relax the days away with grapes or being on a fluffy cloud? That would be awesome!

"To have your memory removed." Panty's moment of cheer was put to a sudden halt at that.

"W-what! They can't do something like that!"

**"YES THEY CAN YA USELESS BITCH!"** Garter's loud voice caused Panty to clean out her ears.

_'Fuck, has he made with a microphone inside his throat or somethin?'_ Panty thought as Garter coughed slightly.

"Panty, ever since you came here, you've been causing more sex themed ghosts to appear due to your siren like nature. You've even had a hand in with the more aggressive ghosts due to your anger issues."

"What anger issues! Who says I have anger issues! I swear-" Panty was struck by a lightning bolt, causing her to cough and sit back down on her bed.

"Panty, let me ask you this one question. Out of everyone today, why did you harm Brief?" Panty gave him a slight glare before thinking.

"Well that's easy! He was, uh, I mean..." Panty was trying quite hard to think of why he deserved her wrath earlier today when it finally came to her.

He didn't deserve it one bit.

_'Fuck, that was not meant to happen. Maybe another two on two fight; but, not Brief breaking it off in his own odd manner.'_ Garterbelt coughed, forcing her to focus on him.

"From what I was told by Mr. Lopez and the people who saw what happened, Briefers was struck by the carpet as usual, then hit something that caused him to fall on top of Kneesocks, right?" Panty rose her eyebrow but simply nodded. "He was blushing like hell when he realized his position correct?" Panty lowered her head, focusing on the ground more than anything. "And he didn't grope her, make any perverted comments, or tried to flirt right Panty?" By this time, Panty was starting to slouch on her bed.

_'Garter is right this time around. It was completely cruel and unnecessary of me to put my aggression on Brief earlier. Besides, I doubt I'm ever gonna see or hear about him growing enough balls to do that on his own!'_ she thought with a small smile on her face.

"I take it you see the light of your actions Panty?" Panty nodded and walked over to her closet, quickly putting on a blue shirt, black leather jacket, and a pair of blue jeans to match. "Then you know your next mission, to fine Briefers Rock and apologize to him! And if you make the situation between you two worse..." Panty waved her hand at him before she jumped out of the window. She used the wall to slid down to the hidden garage and left on her motorcycle.

_'I should make it up to Brief somehow. I know, I'll make him my 1,000th fuck! It'll be spectacular! I'll turn it into a cult party for all the swingers in the area, slide an erect Brief into me, and ride him til he is blue! Yatta! It will be fucking awesome to do and it'll be a thing to remember since he's a virgin!'_ Panty shouted in her mind, speeding up faster than she needed to. _'Hm, maybe I should center my story around Brief. No, that will simply make it seem like I'm in love with the geek boy or something like that. He's a decent guy and all; but, he just doesn't have that aggressive, confident pull that catches my eye. Virgins just don't have that type of spark I'm looking for in a man. He's just kind, helpful geek boy, and I'm kinda sad that it's taking him so long to realize that.'_

Little did she know that, as she pulled into the Akuma manor, she might be getting her wish granted by a pair of demons.

-Scene Shift-

"Garterbelt, report your mission status." Garter stood in front of the alter, where a bright, alluring light hid the form of the stage itself.

"Everything is going according to plan with Panty and Stocking. Both are adapting to the human cultures, though Panty might be taking this adaption a bit too far. However, my other objective is failing." Garter felt a sheet of paper brush against his skin, causing a stinging paper cut to form as the sheet fell onto the ground. He glanced at it to see that a giant key was on it.

"Soon, a horrid fate will come to pass if history is left to run as it is Garter. I placed you in charge in order to kill Corset and claim Hellsmonkey for heaven to protect and keep secret, only for you to be unable to get the key itself." Garter's eyes were suddenly widened as he waved his hands slightly.

"It's not that simple, I've tried multiple times to get the key; but, it's just hard for me to claim."

"You FOOL! It was thought upon that the key would be in a female! The key is on Briefers, like you reported earlier, in its dormant state! There was a very low chance that you would of claimed the key if the keeper was a male Garter!" Garter suddenly felt a force of wind whip against his back, making him shiver as the intense pain coursed through his backside. "You must claim the key through normal means, even if it means you must use my daughters in this quest for the heavens. Do this, and you will be granted your place with us." All he could do was lower his head in prayer and thank the mistress for her blessing.

"Thank you for the information, and making me correct the wrong I have done."

"Tis not a problem Garter, the signs of the key being on a male hasn't happened in so long. Just make sure that we have full ownership of the key itself before Corset somehow is able to claim it." Garter closed his eyes as the bright light got irritating. By the time he opened his eyes, the light was gone.

_'I do hope Panty is able to hook up with Brief. She may be the only one who can save both heaven and the world from immense death and destruction...'_ Garter went back into the kitchen, looking at the stew that he was making for the girls to eat later on, and couldn't help but to smirk at the picture a little. It was a group photo of everyone at the beach, after they were done killing the ghosts, the Akuma sisters came back to report to the police what happened to their property, and Brief ended up helping him to get Stocking to stop abusing the last ghost before killing it. It showed Garterbelt standing behind Brief with a thick beef satay in his mouth, Brief was standing in the middle of Panty, who had a random guy in her arms, and Stocking, who was the only one holding onto Brief since he was helping her hold her bucket full of sweets. The Akuma sisters were surprising being civil in the picture, as they sat on the ground with both holding a sigh that said "Follow the Rruuurruuu~" with a chibi drawing of Kneesocks and Scanty on it. Chuck and Fastener were standing next to one another, smiling as if today was the best day of their life. The blush on Brief's face made him chuckle. He was so easy to get riled up. _'Panty is a lucky one that's for sure. Brief will do her some good. If not her, then Stocking would be the best choice. They could make some lovely sweets with one another, and even help me out in the kitchen. Maybe a three-way is possible?' _Garterbelt was suddenly struck by lightning, causing him to pass out on the kitchen floor, leaving Chuck to turn off the stove and began swimming in the warm stew.

-Author's Notes-

I know, I know, another very short chapter! However, this one was going to be much shorter if I stuck to the original plans, which was to stick with Panty's point of view instead of adding Garter's mini-story.

The Panty bit was intended to happen since the first chapter, since it was what, either up to episode twelve or thirteen for Panty to admit to basically lusting for Brief with more than sex on the mind? Since that arc isn't going to happen for a long time now, I wanted her to get her 'revelation' moment by a normal human method. Kinda makes me wonder if they're going to introduce a scene of heaven for Panty and Stocking in season two. Yea, I finally watched the last episode, and I can't wait for season two to come about. Maybe they'll have a three way demon transformation? That is, assuming that Corset is going to allow the Akuma sisters to work with him once more. If not, I'll enjoy seeing the sisters working with Brief.

So yea, the next chapter should be in Brief's point of view; but, I'm kinda tempted to give Stocking that role. Either way, the chapter should come out either the same day, or a day after a post the next Start of a Unique Journey chapter.

Ja'ne!


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Brief usually passed this building in order to get to his occult shop from time to time, scan to find the high source of ghost energy that was around here, or to simply stroll by without a care in the world. Out of every possibility, he didn't expect for this building to be the one that the Akuma sisters lived in.

"Wow, that's one big building. Bigger than the church!" Stocking spoke aloud. Brief nodded, knowing that his house was the smallest of the group. The two sisters chuckled and pointed upwards.

"Actually, our house is on the very tip of the building. The rest is simply for our dad's workers to do their business, with the exception of several training facilities of course. If I remember correctly, we even have a few rooms on the top level in the main building that are for rent." Kneesocks said with a light blush on her face.

"For rent?" he and Stocking asked. The two sisters nodded as Scanty ran her hand through her long, untamed hair.

"Yea, while being mayor of Daten City is great and all, my dad does need some extra cash every now and again. So he posts ads in the paper and online every now and again to see if someone will come look at them. Hell, with a few heaven coins transferred into yen, you could simply make enough cash to live there Stocking. Think of it, a home without Panty to get into your things, or to try and steal your guy of choice." Stocking gave her an intense glare, making the Akuma blush slightly and brought her hands forward. "Sorry, I don't mean to try and separate from you two. I'm just doing my part to spread the word about the rooms, that's all." Kneesocks brought out a ruler and whacked her sister in the head with it.

"You must be kind and follow their _rruuurruuu~_ before acting out on our own sister." Brief had to admit, Kneesocks was kinda sexy when she was the dominant girl in the pairing. "I believe we should enter the building now?" Brief nodded, following the others as they entered the building.

**"GOOD AFTERNOON AKUMA-SAMA!"** Brief and Stocking didn't expect to see so many people stopping what they were doing just to bow and greet them as they walked by. Once they got into the elevator, Brief released the sigh that he held in. From the looks of it, Stocking did the same thing.

"Annoying aren't they?" Scanty said as the elevator began to rise. She turned to them and leaned against the right wall. "They always do that when we enter the building. You can thank our father for that one, always wanting to make his little girls happy." Scanty sneered at the last part, making him realize one rather important fact.

Their father.

What kind of man was he? Is he as cruel as the Akuma sisters before him, or was he a kind, caring parent due to him wanting them to feel as if they were liked? He could of been the lazy, unhelpful type, or practically a work-a-holic since he is the mayor of Daten City. It was then that another question popped into his head. What if their father sent the Akuma sisters after the Anarchy sisters merely because of how much damage they caused to city property?

"Oi, GEEK BOY!"

**STOMP**

"Yatta! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Brief held up his left leg, rubbing the foot through his shoe as he glanced at Stocking. "What was that for!"

"We were wondering what has been on your mind for the past few minutes. So, what'cha thinking?" Stocking pressed her shoulder to his chest, giving him a rather indirect feeling of her ass on him, as well as the scent of her hair, and a view of her chest.

_'She smells like bubblegum. Kinda fits for a sweet, sugar girl like her.'_ he thought as he looked at the Akuma sisters. Scanty had a teasing look in her eye, though Kneesocks was blushing with an angered look. After a moment, Brief gently pushed Stocking away and sighed. "I-I was just thinking about your f-f-f-father." Kneesocks widened her eyes at the statement. Scanty simply nodded and mentioned for him to continue. "W-well, I was thinking of if we would meet your father today. If I remember correctly, no one except for company represenatives have seen his true face."

"Oh, because our father wears shades whenever he's outside correct?" Brief nodded at the question. "Well yea, of course people would see his face inside the building. Its stupid to wear something to block out the sun inside a place that's doing the job already." That did make sense, though it made Brief wonder if their father wore glasses inside now. "As for seeing him, of course we will. We have dinner around seven unless he calls and says he can't make it or he's going to be late for it." Kneesocks had a bit of sweat running down her face, which made him pull out a spare napkin he had in his pocket and handed it to her.

"Th-thank you Brief. I think I didn't drink enough water today. That or it's warmer than it should be in here." Kneesocks wiped her cheeks of the sweat. He had to agree, it was quite warm in here.

"So how are we going to study?" Stocking asked.

"Well," Scanty began, "We could simply stay in one room and bring out our materials to get a good flow of the story. We could focus on the chemistry and home ec part before going to the story; but, I think it would be better if we simply took our partners to our rooms. Can't let each other swipe ideas now can we?" The elevator finally stopped and opened the door, letting Brief see the large, red house that was on the roof. It was impressive in size, and made him wonder how it would look from the sky. Knowing his unfortunate luck, he would be the one to notice that it would look like a penis.

It was unbelievable to see how many buildings in this city looked like a penis, let alone breasts or a woman opening her legs. Personally, he thought it was due to the previous mayor. Brief followed the others into the red painted house and was welcomed to see a peaceful living room. Fastener was sitting on it, reading a magazine of some type without a care in the world.

"Ugh, what are you doing with my magazines!" Scanty took the magazine and kicked the poor pray-mantis dog thing out the still opened door. A lone 'WaAAAHHHH' was all Brief heard as the creature fell from the building.

_'I hope the little guy's as durable as Chuck. I've seen what the two girls put him through at times.'_ he thought as Scanty began wiping the magazine with a special rag.

"Please excuse my sister for her rather violent behavior." Kneesocks said with a small bow. "Fastener enjoys going through our stuff and, ahem, plays with what is inside them." Stocking giggled at the comment while Brief wondered what was in that magazine.

"Chuck does the same thing to many things of ours, though he tries to steal my sweets." Kneesocks nodded and mentioned for them to follow her. They went down a hallway, which allowed them to see multiple portraits of the mayor smiling with the Akuma sisters. To Brief, what they were smiling and enjoyed wasn't something most fathers would be happy to see.

"You like that? Daddy was so happy with Kneesocks and I when we learned how to tie our first knot with a human intestine. I made myself a human pretzel and she made an Eiffel Tower. By the time we were done we had to take a bath due to the blood staining our brand new dresses." Scanty and Kneesocks were laughing as they walked to two rooms. "Well Stocking, our room is right here. See you at dinner Kneesocks, Brief?" Brief nodded as Kneesocks led him into her room. Despite hearing many things about the room of a girl from the other boys in the school, or the fact that he had to go wake up the Anarchy sisters at times, he had never been invited to STAY in a room before. Kneesock's room as a whole was very clean. She had a desk with a laptop on it, several picture frames on the walls, a black bookon a desk near her bed, and several bookshelf filled with books and one small stuffed animal.

"P-put your stuff anywhere you'd like and join me on the bed Brief." Brief simply nodded with a blush and took off the jacket to his jumpsuit, revealing the blue shirt he wore under it. He noticed that Kneesocks was blushing and couldn't help but to blush in return before he sat on her bed. She pulled out something from under her bed and handed it to him. "Lindor Truffle?"

"T-thank you Knee-s-socks-sama." Brief stuttered as he took out a white chocolate truffle. Right as he was about to hand her the container, he noticed that it was. "You kept the ghost container?" The blush on her face made her light up like a Christmas tree, though she looked the other way.

"Yes, the ghosts inside didn't break it when they were released. I don't like wasting things unless I absolutly must. So I kept it to store my stash of candies. If you want it back-" Brief waved his arms around, hoping that this stupid tactic will make her keep it.

"No, no! I'm glad that you like it enough to keep it." Brief and Kneesocks sighed at the same time, looking at one another before they chuckled at their silly antics. "About our story, should we base it in Daten City, or should we make up a town of our own?" Kneesocks nodded her head and pulled out a pen and paper from her bag.

"I would pick making Daten City our setting. It won't be original; but, we both know a few places that I bet others don't know of that can be used in our story." Brief was glad to see that she agreed with his suggestion.

"If anything, we could go out after school and look over places we think should be in our story, like the music store, the library, or the movies. I wouldn't exactly know what place could represent schadenfreude though. Maybe you could point out some suggestions?" Kneesocks had a thoughtful look on her face before she wrote some stuff on her paper.

"Well, there's this comedy club that's about a few minutes away from here. You said the movies, which has a lot of irony, other than that, we would have to cause-" Kneesocks widened her eyes, making Brief wonder if something was wrong when a sly look came across her face. "Briefers Rock, did you just ask me out on a date?" Brief began waving his hands in front of him, shaking his head at the same time. Kneesocks gently placed her pen and paper on her desk before leaning up to him.

"I-I-I assure you Knee-s-socks-" Kneesocks at this point had him supporting himself with his arms stretched out behind him, allowing her to rub her hands up and down his sides.

"You know Brief, there is this one Rruuuruuu~," she purred into his ear, making her right hand rub up against his chest, "That I have for anyone that asks me out. Do you know what that is?" Brief barely shook his head, let alone understand the situation. He could feel her warm, tingly breath against his neck, her soft hands pressing through his shirt, and her breasts didn't help out. It was starting to make him show how much of a rock he could be. In hopes that she didn't notice, he clenched his legs together. "If I were to accept your proposal, then I would be the only girl you would focus on until a later point in this circumstance. Is that acceptable?"

"Y-yes Kneesocks-sama!" Brief howled out, shivering as her tongue flicked against her lips.

"Are you sure of this? Once you are sure and say yes, I might not let you out of my hold Brief." Kneesocks slowly trailed he tongue against his lips, making his rock even harder than before.

_'If she this keeps up, they'll have to change my last name form Rock to Daimond!'_ Brief thought before he actually thought of her words. _'If I say yes, then it'll be like we're on a trial period of dating before she confirms if she likes being with me or not. But what about Panty?'_ In flashes of memories, all of the moments of Panty nearly running him over, insulting him with her various nicknames, outright injuring him or tossing him into danger went through his mind. The only true times they needed his help was when he had to run from the artificial ghosts with the power source, as well as had to keep count with the volleyball game, which he made a mistake with the points that no one seemed to notice. _'I know I'll never have a chance with Panty. I owe that realization to Scanty and Kneesocks-sama. She was nice enough to give me a ride home, to give me those gifts on occult stuff, as well as a ton of money for whatever I needed on Christmas, as well as a signed picture of them after the beach incident. I owe Kneesocks that much. The chance to see if she and I could possibly be a couple.'_ Brief sighed and moved one of his hands to her own, blushing as he did do. "Kneesocks-sama?"

"Yes Brief?" she answered in a cute, gentle tone that he never heard escape her lips.

"I'd be-"

**"WHAT DA FUCK!"** Brief and Kneesocks stood up and turned to see an incoming Panty pulling out two guns before shooting at the window. Faster than he ever seen her, Kneesocks pulled her scythes and sliced the bullets that came through the window. She kicked it open at the last second, causing Panty to get it chucked at her face. Brief watched as Panty started to fly in an uncontrolled spiral downwards before she flew back towards the room.

"How DARE you try to smash into my room, let alone tried to destroy my stuff!" Kneesocks glared at Panty, who was twirling the guns through her fingers.

"Look who's talking the talk, trying to seduce Brief!"

"Sister, I heard gunshots! Are you, PANTY!"

"PANTY?" Stocking and Scanty ran into the room, looking at him before he noticed that there was a bullet mere centimeters near his lap. Scanty and Stocking ran out of the room, making Panty and Kneesocks follow before Brief had the idea to follow them. By the time he walked out of the door, he was met with a bullet hitting the corner of the door. He looked to see Scanty and Panty dishing out a horde of bullets at one another, glaring as if it will make the bullets more accurate before they began fighting with gun katas. Kneesocks and Stocking were gripping their weapons, looking at one another before focusing on the two gun wielding opponents and dashed in to block their corresponding sister's arms from their guns.

"You must stop this dear sister. We must not break the ruuruu by lowering ourself to her level." Scanty gave Kneesocks a harsh look before nodding her head and dismissed her weapons.

"PANTY! Why the hell did you do that! You know Garter's going to have to pay for the window, as well as any other damages you just made to them, the mayor's daughters! We might be out of a place to live thanks to you!" Panty tried to move her hands without getting them cut by Stocking's katanas; but, she was miserably failing by the small droplets of blood that were running from her hands.

"I had every right to! She was seducing Brief!" Brief was now under the gaze of everyone's glare, which made him shake his head.

"P-p-p-Panty! You got it all wrong! She forced herself on the bed after getting something from her bookshelf, which made me almost fall. She got my hand and was able to make me stay on the bed at the slight cost of her falling on top of me. We looked at each other, blushing, then y-you came and shot at us! You almost took out my-" Panty managed to shoot her gun at Brief; but, since they didn't work on humans as they did against demons or ghosts, they acted as pellet guns and struck his forehead. "Ow, ow, ow, OW! Panty, what the hell!"

"Don't you dare lie to me Geek Boy! I saw her licking your lips!"

"You're making accusations simply because you hate the Akuma sisters!"

"Why are you defending them so quickly after all the hell they put us through?"

"If anything, they put me through less hell than you manage to with your cruel words!"

"So now you're a demon sympathizer now, is that it Geek Boy! Wanting to get close enough to your cult by getting friendly with them is that it? I've had it with you!" Panty managed to break away from Stocking's grip and ran towards Brief with her guns ready to release pellets when a sudden roar caught their attention. The group looked upwards to see a giant, eagle like ghost with its beak opened. Smaller bird ghosts were diving towards them, making Brief glad for its interruption as he ran back inside and put on his jacket and the PKE equipment before running out. He watched as Panty and Stocking were jumping on various small ghosts in order to get towards the big one. Scanty and Kneesocks simply flew towards the creature, shooting and slicing any ghosts that came near them.

_'I wonder why the hell this had to happen to me today of all days?'_ Brief thought as he began sucking up the small ghost birds one after another while holding a ghost stunner in his other hand. It was thanks to Kneesocks and her cash gift that he was able to get the new weapon. Without it, he would have to resort to burning out his PKE machine by sucking up high powered ghosts without them being weak enough. By the time he was done collecting the ghosts, he looked to see that his new container wasn't even full, which made him very happy. A loud 'gong' was what he heard next, signaling that the ghost was killed by one of them.

"Excuse me young man, could you tell me what was going on out here?" a voice asked him. Brief smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"Well, a friend and I were with the mayor's daughters, working on a project when we had a surprise visitor that said some rude things and a small fight broke out. A large ghost appeared and it was an all out battle since the ghost targeted the mayor's daughters as well. I'm still surprised by that since ghosts never actually target them, with the exception of the zombie ghost that tried to eat everyone."

"Well then, would you like to join me for some tea and something light to eat as we wait on my daughters to finish their little spar?" Brief's face was shocked at the question, and slowly turned to see a light purple skinned man who wore a black suit with a white corset. His white collar was spiked like a vampire would wear, though it made his red eyes much more intimidating. His ears were pointed, and if his curved hair was red with the base being white, Brief might of mistakened him to be an Christmas elf of some type.

"W-who are y-you?" Brief asked. The man smiled and extended his hand to him.

"My name is Corset, and I'm Kneesocks and Scanty's father. Follow me please." Brief, not knowing what else to do, simply followed the man into the living room and to a door that he hadn't noticed. The room was dark, leaving only a desk and the chair that sat behind it visible to him. Once Corset sat in his chair, another appeared for Brief to sit on. As if he willed it, Fastener appeared holding a plate of tea cups and a tea kettle. Corset took the plate and placed it on the desk. "Now please explain your relationship with my daughters."

-Author's Notes-

Hiya everyone, and Happy New Year to you all! I'm proud to have this chapter finally written, and I do hope that everyone out there enjoyed it as well. I know I enjoyed the last part of seeing Corset surprising Brief. Since not many things are known about the Akuma sister's childhood, I decided to give them a bit of shared history.

It was quite fun to write a sly, slightly perverted Kneesocks to tease Brief with. Then again, who doesn't love the sexy librarian type? Panty reacting out of anger is something she normally does in the series, especially in the last few episodes or so. As for the ghost attacking the Akuma sisters, they mentioned ghost number 37 onwards. Now, I might be mistaking 37 with 32 or something in between; but, the previous numbers might mean that Corset and the Akuma sisters didn't have a hand in their creation or release.

As I said before, once I'm done with the next chapter of Start of a Unique Journey, the next chapter of Surviving the Rules shall be posted or written. Until then, review and pass the knowledge of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt to your friends!

Ja'ne!


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Stocking loved sweets of any type. May they be sugar plumbs, cake, chocolate bars, taffy, whip cream, chocolate covered fruits, or the other thousands of items she could of listed. Above this list, she loved her sister Panty, Garterbelt since he was like a father to her, and Chuck since he's the pet that was picked instead of the kitten she wanted when she was little, hence why she had that skull kitten plushie, Honekoneko. However, there where things that Stocking despised in her life.

The first is when Chuck tries to steal her sweets.

The second is when Garterbelt confiscates her bondage equipment, or her monthly issue and returns it near the end of the month.

The one thing that topples those, or the other smaller annoyances is when Panty gets jealous. A normal Panty is bad enough for her to deal with; but, a jealous Panty is one that no one should ever deal with.

And yet here she was, with Scanty and Kneesocks fighting against her sister in hopes of calming her down from attacking the two.

_'What caused her to reach her period so soon?'_ Stocking thought as she dodged another bullet from her crazed sister. It must of been Brief, since that was what Panty was trying to claim and get to her side. When Brief defied her by telling the truth, it sent her sister to a full course of rage that would of injured Brief; but, the local ghost of the week showed up to save him.

Kinda odd since it's usually her and Panty who save him from bullies.

_'Why is Panty focusing so much on Brief now since he's hanging out with us for a school project?'_ Stocking had to admit, when Brief entered their school life, she didn't care much of him. When she noticed that he focused on Panty, she simply shrugged the action as it happened all of the time with just about every guy that the duo came across. There was only one difference between the usual guys and Brief.

He talked to both of them.

While Panty would get the most attention of the two, Stocking herself would get a small conversation, a sense of worry and care, or even a honest smile or chuckle from one of her jokes. The guys that Panty usually got would ignore her, try to steal a squeeze, or would try to get some sex from her since Panty got bored of them. Stocking always knew that her sister was a cheap dollar whore; but, she just never imagined that her jealousy would lead to her hurting the one boy that was innocent!

_'And I don't mean like innocent as a virgin, I just mean someone who isn't tainted by lust or sex in general. He just wants a slow relationship is all. I don't blame him either, considering the girls that are in Daten High.'_ Stocking thought as the four girls landed in a abandoned construction lot. "Panty! Just calm down and let us talk this out with one another okay? I'm sure you're just stressing over something that's really minor." Stocking's sister glared at her before making her gun transform into something she didn't expect.

**"FIRE IN DA HOLE!"** Panty shouted as the angelic rocket launcher released its missile at them.

"Spread out!" Scanty yelled as she began shooting bullets at the missile. Stocking and Kneesocks ran towards Panty, who made her weapon change into pistols and blocked the four bladed weapons. She was acting as if they were truly out to get her. Not even in their fights with the ghosts did she ever act this serious.

"So you're supporting Brief on his choice are you? What da fuck is wrong with you girl!" Panty toop a high step back, shooting another torrent of bullets at the two blade users to slash at. One of the bullets scratched her shoulder, slightly numbing her left arm as she and Kneesocks took several jumps away from one another. A large explosion happened behind them, making Stocking turn to see an angered, yellow eyed Scanty who was making her scanties take the shape of a sniper. Panty was already shooting more bullets at Scanty, making Stocking dash to the bullets and slashed them.

"Oh no you don't!" Kneesocks swung her scythes at Panty, hitting her forehead with the back of her scyth as Panty shot a few bullets into Kneesock's thigh. Right as Kneesocks fell to the side, Scanty fired her weapon, lodging a bullet into Panty's stomach.

"What is going on here!" Stocking turned to see a glaring, pissed off Garterbelt with his cell phone out in his hand.

Stocking knew she was in a sweet, delicious load of trouble.

-Scene Break-

"Thank you for calling the hospital Garterbelt-san. I'm happy to hear that the bullets didn't come close to the bone to break it." Scanty said with a tear running from her eye. Garter shook his head and smiled.

"Even if you are at times our enemy young one, you're still doing what you believe is correct. God accepts and forgives all who believe they're doing the right thing." Scanty looked up at him with a curious look on her face.

"What about Hitler? He did some pretty horrible shit to anyone who wasn't his perfect race." Stocking couldn't help but to agree.

"Then you have the Hun, members of the KKK, and even-"

"SHUT UP!" Garterbelt slapped his hands together, causing Stocking to shut up. "People have to do certain tasks in order to get to heaven. If they can't complete it, then they'll simply go to hell or become a ghost to be killed. Either way, it's not a pretty story for either of them." the two girls merely nodded as Scanty looked at her phone.

"Oh my, I gotta go and tell my father about what happened! I'll see you at the hospital Stocking!" Scanty whistled, making Fastener appear in the hummer to take her home. Garterbelt turned to the remaining Anarchy sister and sighed.

"So can you explain to me why you four were in a fight?" Garterbelt began taping his foot on the ground, showing that he wasn't in the best of moods.

"You see, Scanty invited Brief and I to her place since Brief was Kneesock's partner for this story project that we have to do. We get to their rooms and I go with Scanty to her room, which left Brief with Kneesocks, and began talking about the main plot of our story. About a quarter of the way of planning, we hear glass breaking and screaming. We burst into Kneesocks room to see Kneesocks glaring at a flying Panty. After making sure Brief wasn't hurt, I ran outside to talk to Panty. Scanty and Kneesocks followed me and Panty began shooting at Scanty, who in turn replied with shooting. Brief came out, and Panty started accusing Kneesocks of seducing Brief, who denied it ever happening. A bit of shouting occurs, and Panty is about to hurt Brief when this large eagle ghost appears. Us four kill it, Panty runs, and we fight until you came around." Stocking still couldn't believe what had happen after Garterbelt called for an ambulance to arrive for the two girls. She was still cluching Blacklace and a second copy of her panties and was ready to shoot Scanty and Kneesocks at the same time. It was only thanks to Garterbelt throwing a ball gag of all things at one of the guns that gave her enough time pry the other gun from Panty.

"Since it was to simply subdue Panty in her anger, I'll let this moment of violence slide. Now lets go to the hospital and see if we can get any new information on Panty and Kneesocks." Garter got into See-Through, their jeep of a car, and started it up once Stocking got in. Chuck was apparently tied in the back of the car with nothing to do but headbutt the seat it was laying on.

_'I wonder how Brief is holding up. I know he has that major crush on Panty, and she basically goes crazy and tries to harm him. Out of all the things to do to the geek boy, she has to do the worst thing to him. Though the second worst would be for him to walk on her screwing someone worse than him...'_ Panty actually did do that at one point, taking a big virgin into See-Through and wanted Brief to see what he could of gotten if he accepted her gift after they were done fighting the Anarchy sisters for the first time. It was only thanks to her asking for Brief to keep her company at Heaven's Delights that the poor boy avoided that horrible fate.

"Stocking," Garter's voice broke her thoughts, "Was Brief harmed by any of you?" Stocking shook her head, running her hands through her hair. "That's good, though I'm saddened that Panty couldn't finish her mission."

"What mission Garter?"

"I told Panty to find and apologize to Brief for how she acted earlier in school today. It's such a shame that Panty allowed her emotions to control her in that manner. The gods above aren't going to like what happened one bit." Garterbelt turned into a Wcdonalds, smiling as he brought out his wallet. "I figured eating something from here would be better than hospital food or chips. Want anything other than a Wcflurry?"

"A few Wcwickens and some Wc-fries." Garterbelt got out of the jeep and left into the building, leaving Stocking and a sleeping Chuck in the car. _'Brief, what's so bad about you that Panty didn't like about you? You're kind, honest, adorable when you blush and stutter, and can be quite determined when it relates to something you like.'_ Stocking slowly lifted her hand and slapped herself. The loud noise woke up Chuck and caused the poor dog to blink before he slept on the floor of the jeep. _'What the hell am I saying? It sounds like I'm falling for Brief, instead of trying to play match maker and hook him up with someone who deserves him. Maybe Scanty or Kneesocks?'_ Despite being devils, they were much kinder to him than most of the humans in their high school. At least, Kneesocks was the nicer of the two. _'Considering how Scanty threatened Brief this morning and how he teased him in the hummer makes me think she's intending on playing him like Panty would, though it would be the opposite of tease then pain.'_ Stocking sighed as she pulled her wallet out and looked at the picture of her and Panty leaning against a blushing Brief. Much to her amusement, Brief was the one causing Chuck pain by stomping on the little guy.

"I'm back." Garterbelt slammed the door and handed her the icy snack and the bag filled with her food. The two sat in silence, eating their food as more thoughts of her and Brief danced through her mind. For every fry she ate, she remembered how Brief smiled at Panty. For every bite out of her Wcwhicken, Brief's comments to them about a ghost or their safety echoed through her ears. For every chomp of her cold treat, memories of Brief seemed to intertwine with the final memories of her lover.

_'No one can replace him! **NO ONE!**'_ Stocking yelled in her mind, wanting to cut these confusing emotions away from her mind.

"Stocking?"

"WHAT!"

"You crushed your fries." Stocking looked down and saw that she had indeed made her fries drop to the floor and stomped on them. "Don't worry about it. We'll make Panty clean See-Through out later on. Visiting hours are coming to a close."

"Right..." Stocking mumbled as she continued eating her Wcflurry, ignoring the warmth of the Wcwhickens. _'Why is he taking the place of him? He was my only lover, the one I submitted my heart and soul for. I was even ready to drop being an angel for him; but, why am I...Why am I...'_

"Are you okay Stocking?" Garterbelt asked her, placing his big hand on her rather small shoulder.

"I'm fine Garter. I'm just worried about Panty, Kneesocks, and Brief is all." Garterbelt nodded and turned out of the Wcdonolds and continued on their task to the hospital.

"Ya know, it makes me wonder why Brief sticks around you two bitches, considering what ends up happening to him." Garterbelt mumbled. Stocking agreed with him and wondered if it was wise for her and Panty to let him help out anymore than necessary.

_'He doesn't heal as fast as us, isn't strong like us, nor does he possess a true weapon to fight the ghosts with. He is, as much as I don't want to say it, a normal human being. Humans are fragile creatures, and maybe I should... Run away with him?'_ Stocking remembered how she was to run away with her lover, and how the heavens took him away from her. _'No! I must remain here, or else they'll take Brief away from us! As long as Brief is here in the city..'_ Stocking wasn't sure where these new emotions were coming from. They certainly weren't there before today happened.

Just what was going on with her?

-Author's Notes-

I figured that, since I had the writing bug in me, that I should write a quick chapter for the small fight scene between the girls, as well as Stocking's view point of Brief and the whole ordeal in general. I know this chapter is rather short; but, I want to save the hospital scene for either Scanty, Kneesocks, or Brief to show it through.

Also, if that ghost Stocking fell in love with had a name, could you please tell me? I forgot it and my computer isn't letting me watch that episode he is featured.

All in all, Panty goes crazy, both she and Kneesocks gets hurt, and Stocking is now confused about her newfound emotions about Brief. Are they true, or simply a phase to move on? Read and find out!


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

**(WARNING! LEMON ALERT IN CHAPTER! I REPEAT, LEMON ALERT IN THIS CHAPTER!)**

Kneesocks was hurt! She was hurt while she used the distance Stocking and Kneesocks gave her in order to take Panty out. Scanty would of cared if Stocking got hurt. It would of meant that their project would be on hold until she was well enough to write, or at least explain to Mr. Lopez the situation and see if he could make an exception to Scanty writing the story as long as Stocking was recorded talking about key elements. The fact that Kneesocks was hurt worried Scanty greatly, despite her being sent to a facility where the best healers would take care of her.

_'Kneesocks is all the family I have left now. I failed protecting her...'_ Scanty pressed her knees to her chest, trying to hold back the sadness that clouded her mind. The memories of their father entering angered at the world for what had happened to them, the injuries the two were given in their training to protect each other, and their mother...

Scanty didn't need to make her mood worse by thinking about **HER**.

_'It's all her fault! It's all Panty's fault for targeting her hate for us on Brief!'_ Scanty thought back to how Brief tried to reason with Panty, telling the truth to the blond angel before she replied with bullets and tried to hurt him. _'I honestly hope he considers what I told him earlier. He COULD do so much better with anyone that was not Panty. He couldn't harm a soul, and the tactical knowledge he usually shows against the ghosts that are released was impressive to intrigue me in his heritage long before this event.'_ Fastener nearly forced her to hit the passenger door, making the already pissed off demon snarl and shoot the mantis thing. The car didn't move, making her look out the door to see that they had arrived at her house. Quickly, she left the hummer and went into the private elevator located outside the mayor's office. In a matter of minutes, she was on the roof and ran into her house. She noticed that her father's door was open, and hurried inside.

What she saw wasn't what she expected to see.

"So you're telling me that you and Kneesocks are partners for this project correct?"

"YES, YES! I'M HER PARTNER!"

"And you have various bruises on your body because?"

"Panty mistakened me for an enemy and shot me before she realized who I was!"

"Heh, heh, and what was to be the answer to Kneesock's little question?"

"Ah, Scanty-sama!" Corset, her father, turned around to see her. She bent over and looked at him.

"Father, Kneesocks is hurt and is in the Hospital!" Scanty still couldn't believe the sight that she was watching. Brief's clothes were torn off with him wearing leather pants and leather belts over his shoulders. Her father pulled one of these belts and let go, letting it slap his skin as he poured more candle wax over the poor boy's chest. Corset smiled at her before looking at Brief. He unclipped the chains that held him to the stretched out table and helped the boy down. Brief looked as if he was going to pass out, swaying to the sides slightly as her father helped him towards her.

"I need for you to clean him up, bandage him, and put him in a suit before we go to the hospital. I'm going to have a talk with both of them, understand?" Corset pushed Brief to her, making Scanty lift her hands and held him by his neck. "I like him. He didn't pass out and only had four moments of screaming pain. He's a keeper." Scanty watched as her father left the room, leaving her to drag Brief into the bathroom, which wasn't far from their rooms, and began to undress him.

_'The leather does show the cute ass he has. Maybe I should get him a pair for Valentines Day just to see the horrified look across his face?'_ Scanty thought as she got a cold wash cloth and began scrubbing the dried wax from his body. It was then she noticed that there were traces of dried wax in his hair. _'Father went all out on him with the wax didn't he? Makes me wonder if something happened to daddy at work today.'_ Scanty took off the boxers Brief had on, giving her a rather, ahem, close look at rock in its sleeping state. _'Oh my...'_ Scanty's face was scorching red, her body was tingling with a new sense of erotic pleasure as she looked at Brief's face. _'Good, he's unconscious, and his eyes are closed under that puff of hair. Next thing I'm doing after giving him a quick rinse is brushing his hair back.'_ Right as Scanty was about to lift the unconscious boy, little rock twitched and began to grow. The very sight scared her, yet intrested her at the same time. _'Was that caused by her touch?'_ She bent down, moving her head closer to the slightly erect member and blew a smooth, gentle breath at rock.

"Ugh..." Brief groaned slightly, not knowing that rock was more erect than a second ago.

_'Unlike Kneesocks or Stocking, I noticed Brief's little "package" that was showing through his jumpsuit. I must say, if that's how he is when he's fully erect, then I want to see it without the tease of his clothes on.'_ Scanty lowered her hand to his member, slowly stroking it as her remaining hand was running its fingers around his sack. The member stood without her aid, making her gawk in wonder at how it was pointing at her lips, as if it commanded her to come even closer to it. Instead, she stroked it at a quicker pace, her breasts felt as if they were on fire. She unbuttoned her uniform, letting her bra escape its cloth prison before an idea came to her mind. Scanty unclipped her bra, sighing as her breasts were released from their cell, and placed Brief's member in between them. It only took a few minutes for her to get what she desired from Brief and got her face covered in her thick, white cream. From what she read, a average human male was able to release enough cum to cover a person's face if they restrained from ejaculating for about a month or two. Brief's rock, on the other hand, continued to release cum over her face, making her lean closer and open her mouth to take in the cum. By the time the rod finally calmed down, her breasts, face, and the inside of her mouth was coated by his juices. Not knowing what else to do, she swallowed the load that had entered her mouth. _'W-what's this feeling?'_ Scanty asked herself as she felt her body shaking, wanting to ride the erect member of Brief in front of her. Instead, Scanty pushed the cum on her face and breasts to her cupped hands and drank it. His juices were sweeter than anything she ever tasted before. She found herself looking at his erect member.

Just one lick wouldn't hurt, would it?

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Scanty! Are you almost done!" Corset's voice called through the door. She pushed herself away and ran the shower.

"No father, it's taking too long to wash him by cloth so I'm going to rinse him with the shower."

"Alright, just hurry up now. I haven't been to one of these hospitals in a long time, and I don't want to kill someone just to see my little girl." Scanty sighed once she heard her father leave the house. With a smirk, she took off the rest of her clothes and placed the unconscious, naked Brief in the tub.

"YATTA!"

"Hold still!" Brief turned to see her and began to shake.

"S-s-c-ty-SCANTY-SAMA! You're-"

"Yes Brief, I'm naked. My dad told me to wash you up so I had to get you naked. I didn't want to ruin my clothes so I got naked and you just woke up right as I started to wash your chest. Now hold still so I can quickly finish you up." Brief nodded and allowed her to scrub his body. This awkward stand off continued for about ten minutes until she had him wash his groin as she did hir hair. He quickly got done with his part, as she was done with her objective moments later. "Now I need for you to wash my back.

"S-s-say wha?" Was he really that dense?

"I need for you to wash my back as I wash my front side. Then you have to wash my hair, okay Brief?" Brief nodded before they switched spots. She had to force herself to ignore the wait as she washed herself. Back when she and Kneesocks were little, the two would wash the other's body in a similar manner, with the exception of the awkwardness Brief was introducing to it. He scrubbed her back as quick as he could, though by the time he was done with her back and lower thighs, she was done with her legs and front.

"Where is the shampoo and conditioner?"

"Behind you to the left?" Brief poured the contents through her hair and began massaging it through her hair. _'He certainly knows how to work those hands of his. Makes me wonder what he used to practice on.'_ Scanty waited til he was done in order to get up and wash her hair out. She turned the water off and tossed him a towel before she dried up herself off in her usual routine. She walked out of the bathroom, entering her own and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, green shirt, and wore a blue jacket over it. She walked into her father's personal room and pulled out a smaller suit that would fit Brief. By the time she walked back into the bathroom, Brief just got done drying himself off.

"W-what's that for?" Brief mumbled out. Scanty twitched at the pointless question and pulled him out of the room before tossing him the outfit.

"You know how to put on a suit correct?" Brief nodded and turned around in order to dress himself. One thing that made her chuckle was that her father's suits always came with a thong to wear.

"Y-yatta, what is that!"

-Scene Break-

"S-Scanty-sama! Don't take me in there! I'm sure Kneesocks-sama won't want to see me right now!"

"On the contrary Brief, I'm sure she'd be delighted to see a friendly face here."

"Besides, I still need to ask you and Kneesocks a question or two."

"C-Corset-sama! You can't seriously be agreeing with her, as well as wanting to question Kneesocks-sama while she is injured!"

"Hhmmm, you're right. I'll wait til she's perfectly healed so she can watch me whip you and pour candle wax on you as you tell me your side of the story before she answers my questions Mr. Rock."

"Yatta!" Scanty giggled at how her father was teasing the poor boy just to gat a laugh. From the way he was treating him, Corset die genuinly like him.

"Uh, can I help you three?" Scanty had to admire how Brief looked at the moment. He wore her father's suit perfectly, though the leather straps and corset that came with it were too small for him to wear. Personally, she perferred him without those things. She didn't need to see a second Corset. The black suit made him look charming, though it was his hair being combed back was what nearly made her fall for him. With his dazzling eyes and his slick hair the way it was, and the fact of the suit bringing out the color of his eyes, Brief was a very sexy chunk of man-meat that was meant to seduce women left and right.

"I'm here with my daughter and a family friend to see my daughter Kneesocks." the nurse typed on a computer and found the room Kneesocks was located on.

"Here are your badges. Just take the elevator to the second floor and enter room 57 okay?" Scanty nodded, as did the other two, and they made their way to the elevator and simply waited for it to take them to the intended floor.

"Brief, Scanty, I want you two to wait out in the hall before walking into the room alright?" She nodded, though Brief gulped before doing the same. When the elevator opened, Scanty was delighted to see Stocking and Garterbelt standing in front of a massive group of doctors and nurses.

"Ah, Garterbelt. It's been such a long time hasn't it?" Garterbelt turned to see her father and glared at him.

"Corset, what are you doing here?" Stocking wedged herself away from Garterbelt's side and walked over to them.

"Scanty, you're not gonna believe what just happened! It's Kneesocks and-" the horde of nurses and doctors were pushed back, making them slam into walls or over counters. She was able to see Panty and Kneesocks fighting hand to hand in nothing but the normal gown given to each patient. Seeing what was happening, Scanty pulled her scanties out of her pockets and transformed them before running into the fray. She jumped in between the two girls and pressed the tips of the guns to their throats, causing them to stop moving. "You two will cease your actions at once!"

"Or you'll have to get knocked out in a not so pleasent manner." Stocking added, pressing the hilt of the katanas against the girl's foreheads. Scanty tilted her head to see Garterbelt, Corset, and Brief running up to their stand off.

"Panty!"

"Garterbelt?"

"Father!"

"Kneesocks."

"Stocking!"

"Shut up Panty!"

"Kneesocks!"

"Uh...Do I know you?"

"Oh! Who's this hunk of a man?" Panty asked no one in particular. This made everyone turn to Brief, as well as made Scanty smirk at him. Her father actually chuckled and gave them a very confused look.

"Don't you recognize Mr. Briefers?" Scanty began to laugh as the others looked at Corset before turning to Brief. They each pulled out a picture and looked at it, at the sexy Brief, back at the picture, and continued this routine for several minutes before they returned their pictures to their pockets and took a breath.

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO BRIEF!"**

When it came to making someone look good, no one could beat Scanty.

-Author's Notes-

Yea, an update so soon and without a Start of a Unique Journey chapter is odd; but, this story is much easier for my writing ideas to come out into play. I will admit, the lemon bit kinda added itself into the story without me noticing until I was actually done with that part. So, yea, this chapter was from Scanty's perspective, and you got to see a very unique experience with Corset giving Brief a 'ahem' bondage session in order to get some information from him.

Originally, this chapter wasn't going to have a lemon; but, it added itself after I placed Scanty and the unconscious Brief in the bathroom. That was going to be a once-in-a-lifetime event for her and most likely won't happen again, though I was careful to go through it and made sure that her lips didn't touch little rock. From what I can understand, it has to be an angel that kisses Brief's rock with her lips, or her womanhood in order for it to truly activate before it is inserted into the lock.

All in all, Scanty gets her screen time, Brief gets lucky without being able to enjoy the best of it, Corset now has someone to play with, and everyone has seen the true face of Brief. How will the others take it?

With that out of the way, I have a 'challenge' for those who wish to write a story for this series.

If you've watched episode 12, you know that Brief was to marry Scanty correct? Well, what if Brief and Scanty's fathers decided that it would be best if they were forced to take a vacation elsewhere, away from Daten City for a month in order to set up preparations for their wedding? Would the two come to terms of love, or would they simply be too annoyed with one another due to Panty being the center of their worlds. One of love, and the other of hate? Then there's also how the others would react to finding out what had happened to the two, let alone what the author decides to do about the marriage/pairing...

Well, until the next chapter!

Ja'ne!


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

The sight before her broke all of the things that she knew up to this point in her life.

There was no way...

There was no FUCKING WAY!

There could be no possible way for the hunk of man, this slab of hotness in front of her could be Briefers Rock, aka Geek Boy, Cherry Boy, and all of the other insulting nicknames she personally gave him after she and Stocking met him at Daten High. To Panty, there was several differences that she could point out right at this very moment.

1) Brief was poor. There was no way he could purchase a snazzy black suit like that.

2) Geek Boy always, no matter what, kept his hair puffed forwards, not slicked back with gel products.

3) It was Geek Boy! There was no possibility that he could look that good, even with a miracle from the heavens!

"There's no way you're Brief!" she shouted, pointing her left middle finger at the mysterious hunk. "You must be his twin, his older brother, or a cousin! Better yet, an impostor!" The hurt look on the man almost made Panty feel sorry for the hot impostor in front of her. **ALMOST** being the key word in this case. She prided herself with how she could spot small details being messed around with in her room, as well as if her dates would of fucked another girl or ejaculated early before meeting them. By what she could see, smell, and practically taste on this guy, this couldn't possibly be Brief. Brief had none of these brand-name shampoos, conditioners, let alone the suit! Panty noticed Scanty pushing the impostor to Kneesocks and grabbed him by one of his arms.

"Panty! What are you doing?" Stocking called out as she lifted her katanas towards her. In reply, Panty pointed Blacklace#1 at her sister while pointing the other Blacklace at the impostor's head. The sweat the impostor started to release did remind her of Geek Boy. Maybe he did his research?

"Where the hell did she get those guns?" Kneesocks called out as she leaned against the wall. Panty had to admit to herself, she could work like a ninja when she wanted to be.

"When we were all looking at whatever picture you had to compare to the man in my arms, I robbed you and Stocking of your panties. They didn't call me the boxer thief for nothing in heaven. Who do you think I practiced on before coming down here?" Panty pressed the gun into the guy's skull, glaring at the others as she walked towards the elevator. It was her only ticket out of here, since her fight with Kneesocks began on the other side of the room. "I don't care who the hell this impostor is, and I'm pissed that you'd use my friend, as well as my weakness for hot guys, just to get to me! You and your sister make me sick Scanty!" The man in her arms began to shake in her grasp. Power like this felt good to her. Now if only it was this easy to kill ghosts, then she would have all the time in the world to seduce men and take them into her bed.

"P-p-p-Panty! What is wrong with y-you!" Panty chuckled at the attempt to sound like Brief. If this impostor knew his homework, he would of known that Brief only stuttered at her name now in days, and only when he was very embarrassed would he stutter anything else.

"Oh I'm perfectly alright at the moment _BRIEF_. I'm just going to give you the best round of sex you'll ever experience before I knock your block off." she winked at Stocking, who merely gave her a mortified look. _'Isn't she going to help me out right here? I'll take this guy to the church for questioning as she and Garterbelt serve as a distraction against the two sisters.'_ A sudden weight was applied to the impostor, pulling him away as something pushed her before she could grab him. "What da?"

"You're not going to harm Brief!" Kneesocks shouted as she combined her scythes into a large, dual bladed one. The mysterious man that was beside Scanty was glaring at Garterbelt, who was currently placing the impostor behind him.

_'Garter's holding him captive! At least someone's on my side out of this whole thing of a trap!'_ she thought as she began to shoot Kneesocks. The rule preaching Akuma made her scythe blade bigger, acting as a shield as the other blade was thrown at her. "SHIT!" Panty barely managed to roll out of the way of the attack. She flipped onto her feet and it was thanks to the adrenaline rush she was getting off this battle that she managed to lift Blacklace quick enough to parry the attack from Kneesocks. Panty landed a kick to the devil's waist, causing her to use the scythe as a cane before launching both blades at her. "Ha! Is that the best you got ya-Ugh!" Panty suddenly felt herself flying through the air, landing on the ground. _'Ugh, that's gonna form a nasty bump on my head later.'_ she thought as she opened her eyes to see two scythes pointed at her throat.

"You broke one of my _rruuurruuu~_, and that is something I can't forgive or forget for a long, long time Panty." Kneesocks was smirking at her, Anarchy Panty, the more popular, beautiful, and overall desired of the Anarchy sisters! Only these Akuma sisters stood up to her and Stocking's own beauty and fighting skills.

"Kneesocks-chan, don't hurt Panty!" Panty tilted her head to see the impostor running next to her. Something made the impostor fall, causing him to brush his head against Kneesock's shoulder. This gave her the chance she needed to kick the Akuma's weapon away and pointed her gun at the fallen devil. Panty couldn't help but to smirk at the fallen devil in front of her feet. Heh, fallen devil, could there ever be such a thing? When hell freezes over!

"Now look who's ass is on the ground now ya fuckin Akuma." Panty, seeing some movement from the corner of her eye, looked at it and pointed her gun at it in a blur. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw on the ground. "B-Brief?" The impostor's hair was looking like Brief's giving him the exact look he would give out of surprise or fear. Suddenly, everything started rushing to her in painful bursts of memory.

Her yelling at Brief this morning for falling on top of Kneesocks and hitting his skull.

Her blowing up on Mr. Lopez, as well as Scanty and Kneesocks during lunch period.

Being suspended from school by the principal thanks to Widow, and the dam pep talk and mission Garter gave her. If anything, it was because fucking afro-priest wanted her to make amends with geek boy.

Seeing Kneesocks and Brief in that position...

"I can't believe it..." Panty could feel her arms shaking, something clawing at the back of her throat as she reached to clutch her heart. It was the first time she had ever felt something to this extreme. Was it fear, anxiety? "...Believe..."

Seeing him blush at another girl.

Smiling as if she could make him happier than she could ever do.

She was fucking Anarchy Panty! The angel of fucking and pleasure! She remembered the anger that they caused her, the fury that made her pull her panties out and began her small scaled rampage. Seeing Scanty and that blur run towards another direction made her follow to see if she could attack them the moment they tried to escape.

"Panty?" Brief tried to stand, slowly to make sure he didn't fall as she took a step back.

Fighting her sister, shooting Brief and letting the urge to kill him take control of her body...

Did...Did she really do such a thing to them?

She wouldn't do that to him...

Would she?

"I, this... It's all a dream.."

Yes, that was it! That MUST be it! This whole thing was a dream! It was actually quite easy to point it out when she thought about it. She might dislike Brief at times; yet, that gave her no reason to try and kill him just because they had a difference in a silly opinion about the Akuma sisters! They practically fought all the time over what they should do when handling a ghost of unknown abilities. There was just no way in hell that she would run away from killing a ghost worth twelve heaven coins, shooting at the Akuma sisters and her own sister just to get away in real life.

"Heh heh heh, this is all just a fucking nightmare!" She looked up at the group, watching as they all took a step back from her. Good, this was just where she wanted them. "This is all nothing more than a fucking nightmare! Dam you ya fuckin afro-priest and your fucked up chili!" She shot her guns at the man's afro, causing two small holes to be seen. "Ha! That proves that this was a dream! The REAL Garterbelt would never let his fro take a bullet!" Panty took several steps back, letting the chuckles escape from her dry lips.

Stocking might annoy her at times, swipe a man or two from her, and might force Chuck to go through her things; but, she would never try to shoot her head for it!

"This is...the most FUCKED UP DREAM I'VE EVER HAD! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Panty felt her back press up against something cold, which only succeeded in scaring her out of her humored wits. Surprised, she forced herself to break through the grasp of whatever held her and thought she heard the cracking of bones. All of a sudden, she saw the sunset of Daten City, a very beautiful sight to behold if you were lucky enough to see it, especially if you had a fuck buddy right by your side. _'Such a beautiful way to end such a fucked up dream. I wonder if it really was the chili that made me have such a fucked up dream?'_ The air seemed to run itself through her gown, comforting her slightly bleeding stomach as she flew through the air.

**"PAAAANNNNNTTTTTTTYYYYYYYY!"** she looked away from the sun, seeing Brief's widened eyes through his puff of hair before the world suddenly changed from orange-red to complete darkness.

Yes, her nightmare was over. Whenever she woke up, Panty knew she was going to see Brief shaking her body, maybe screaming at her from a distance. He was her Geek Boy after all. Who knows, she might wake up to see him trying to pull a prince charming and tried to kiss her lips.

_'I think I'll let him get away with that one kiss, if only as my way of saying sorry for earlier at school, even if it didn't happen...'_

With that rather playful thought out of her mind, Panty allowed for the darkness to claim her, to take her from this dreaded nightmare...

-Author's Notes-

Wow... Just plain wow... I honestly didn't expect myself to write something so soon, let alone something so abnormally dark/twisted ya know? It just came to me, use Panty as the main perspective and let the readers see how she would react in a real life, stressful scenario ya know? However, there are just some certain things that Panty can't accept so easily, and I think a handsome Brief showing up in a hospital would be one of those things.

I knew that that I was going to add a bit more to the fight between Kneesocks and Panty; but, nothing like this. An additional fist fight maybe; however, nothing dealing with weapons. Gotta say, letting your inspiration take part in your writing has some interesting, curious effects doesn't it?

As for what happened afterwards? Was this whole thing a dream in Panty's mind, did everything happen as it was left; or even worse, the borderline between reality and fantasy began to merge, making all she sees and feels untrustworthy?

Til next time readers.

Ja'ne!


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

"Thanks for helping me out Brief. I'm still not use to using these stupid crutches yet." Kneesocks said as Brief walked beside her. Currently, Brief was walking with Kneesock's books, as well as her backpack. Normally, this isn't a problem for someone like him. It was the fact of how heavy everything turned out to be...

_'She's in the same grade as me and yet she has all of these advanced classes. That just goes to show how smart Kneesocks-sama is.'_ he thought as they walked into their English class. Mr. Lopez, who still had his forth hour class in progress, turned and smiled at them.

"Ohaiyo Mr. Rock. I see you're helping Kneesocks again?" Brief nodded and mentally sighed to himself. Mr. Lopez could never say the hello correctly... "You two can wait in the back of the room for now. Class is just about over so no need to send you out." Brief nodded and led Kneesocks to the table that became their normal 'hang-out' when the roof was taken by the other students.

_'At least today's the day we're going on our date-I mean scene hunting!'_ Brief blushed at the thought of it. He even brushed his hair back, making everyone that saw him beside Kneesocks either surprised or angered at him. Not only that; but, when ever he had his hair like this, people think he's another person! Kneesocks placed her hand on his, making him look at her smiling face._ 'When her smile isn't evil, she looks cute.'_

"So Brief, do you have everything for our date? It wouldn't be a problem if we have to drop off by your place for you to get something." Brief shook his head and briefly flashed his wallet.

"I have my wallet and you by my side. I got everything." Brief said with a smile until he realized what he had said. "I-I, what I meant to say was-" Kneesocks giggled and placed a finger on his lips.

"It's okay Brief. It's my first date as well. I'm quite happy sharing it with you." Kneesocks never went on a date before this? That came off as a surprise to Brief, considering how popular and well liked she at Daten High.

"This can't really be your first date right?" Kneesocks lightly jabbed him with her crutch, though he still gasped in pain due to it hitting his little rock.

"Unless you count Father-Daughter events as dates."

_'Apparently she didn't notice where she hit me... Ouch.'_ he thought as the bell rang, letting him get a glance of everyone in forth hour leaving the classroom. "So where do you want to check out first?"

"How about the mall? There are a lot of things we can use there as source material." Brief nodded as he began writing on a new page in his notebook. The two were close to being done with their project, as they wrote out the characters, antagonists, unimportant characters, or NPCs as he kept on referring them to, and the basic storyline. All they needed to do was go to each 'scene' for additional details.

_'I'm so glad I've been saving up cash for this day. I don't want to end up broke or having her pay for me. That's one of the mistakes Garterbelt told me.'_ Garterbelt, now there was someone who was kind to him. He kept on showing support after that horrible day, letting him have his own key to the church, and even allowed him to go through Panty's stuff, though the last one he politely rejected. It was one thing to go through your girlfriend's stuff; but, it was another to go through one of your friend's things.

Girlfriend...

That was something Brief never expected for himself to have unless he brought out the comb. Kneesocks and him were still on their 'trial' period; but, every time they had a bit of privacy it was very, very hot.

_'Who knew she could use her tongue like that in my mouth?'_ he thought as he remembered their first kiss. It, like most of the things Brief did, was a total accident. It started a few days after Kneesocks got done with her surgery and he had a few gifts for her. A bag of Lindor Truffles, her schoolwork, and few cds to go with her cd player. _'Wouldn't of figured she liked Malice Mizer, Versailles, or even Vocaloids of all things.'_ Well, after he walked into her room, he was given the opportunity of looking at Kneesocks lifting her shirt, giving him a good view at her breasts. Not knowing what to do, Brief placed his stuff on her bed and was about to walk out; however, she pulled him towards her. Fearing the worst, he pulled on her arm, making their lips meet. The next thing he knew, he fell on his back, putting force into his lips as she clung to him.

"After the mall we can check out the library since it's only a few minutes from there. After that we can head to the movies."

"Or," Kneesocks leaned to his ear, placing a hand on his inner lap, "we could have a very interesting session at the library Brief."

**"AHEM!"** Brief turned to see a slightly glaring Stocking and a smirking Scanty, who was eating a few grapes. "What are you doing Kneesocks? You have Brief here lit up like an angry fire." Kneesocks simply moved away, something that, while he was thankful for, also saddened him to no end.

"I had to whisper something into his ear. It's as simple as that." Kneesocks ran a hand on her knee, making it look as if she wanted to take off the cast and scratch it. "Out of all the human things to annoy me, this thing is the worst." That made the three of them chuckle at the comment.

"I bet that isn't as bad as the cast I had to get on my middle fingers. You remember how much I tried to rip them off and scratch them, only for father to enchant the dam thing. _'This is your punishment for breaking a** rruuurruuu~**'_ he teasingly said! I bet he just wanted to see me squirm as I tried to focus on anything but the dam cast!" Kneesocks and Stocking were laughing at the statement as Brief patted her back, mumbling 'there there...'

"Well that's nothing compared to the sling casts I had to get on my right arm. Panty one day decided to put some mashed up food in it when I was asleep and got ants inside the thing! I got her good though, made sure to put a bear in her closet." Brief went silent and looked at the Gothic candy lover.

_'A bear? Panty's closet is full of clothes, shoes, and other stuff. So how could she of gotten a bear inside?'_ "You got a baby cub inside her closet?" Stocking shook her head before she took a bite out of a cookie.

"Nope, I think it was an adult black bear. I had it unconscious thanks to so me blow darts and tied its nuts to the handle of Panty's closet. That way, when she went to yank it out as she normally does, it would wake and claw off her face!" Brief watched as the three girls laughed. He just couldn't find that funny at all, considering that a BEAR was used.

"What about you Brief."

"Huh?"

"Did you ever have to get a cast for anything?" Kneesocks asked. It was then that he felt his face drain of color. He looked at the wall, trying to push away the flashing memories that stirred to come up.

"Nope. I've always been careful and the bullying keeps me fit enough to avoid such things." _'Oh shit. I shouldn't of said that.'_

"Bullying?" the three girls said at the same time. Before Brief could avoid the topic, the bell rang right as Mr. Lopez walked back into the room.

"In your seats everyone! I have an announcement to make!"

_'Thank you Kami-sama! Thank you for the save!'_ he thought to himself as he watched Mr. Lopez sit at his desk.

"As you know, two things have happened in this classroom. The first is that most of you are still acting like little children with your diapers on your heads. The second, being more important, is that Panty Anarchy is in a coma. So-yes?"

"Why did you say Panty's name first?" a random queen bee asked. Brief only hoped that she wasn't another ghost in disguise.

"You can blame my relatives in America coming to visit. As much as I love them and all, they tend to screw around with my teachings and what-not. Anyway, the goal of today is to make Panty get-well-soon cards while I take the time to skim through what you all have for your stories. You still have time to complete them; however, anyone who I deem doesn't have enough will get a penalty attached to this project. Trust me when I say you don't want this penalty." Brief, as well as everyone else in the class, gulped at the teacher's words. The last time he gave penalties, it involved the students to do embarrassing things through the hallways of the school. If they didn't do it, they'd get another penalty; but, if they got caught by the principal, then he wouldn't come up in their defense as to why they did it. "Row A, bring your story material up to my desk. Everyone else, the cardboard, markers, and other materials are on the heater. Get going!"

"Do you have your materials Brief?"

"Yea, never leave home without them."

"Then I'll go and get us some supplies while you take out your material okay?" Brief watched as she walked away, looking at her curved ass that was hiding under her short skirt. A shake of his head later, Brief began thinking of Panty as he emptied his bag.

_"As you can see here, her mind has been under a lot of stress. An amount like this is known to make people act out in a crazed manner."_

If only Brief ran faster, if only he had wings to catch her...

_"This stress could of been caused by too many 'negatives' appearing rapidly. Either way, the force of her fall hitting the roof of the main floor was the only thing to save her. If she hit the concrete, then she... Anyway, she is stuck in a coma, and we're trying all that we can in order to realign all of her broken bones. It's a miracle her spine had such little damage; but, she IS an angel after all..."_

He was a human, and Panty was an angel. In a way, he should of accepted that answer long ago and gave up his crush on her. Something held it there, even if it was a small needle in the growing hay stack that was rising for Kneesocks.

For once in his life, he was HAPPY with a girl that wasn't family!

Their conversations were always interesting, giving each other something new to learn, Corset was a decent man when he didn't try to put him in the leather pants, and the physical things they got into...

_'Being caught by Scanty when we were in the girl's bathroom was embarrassing, though not as embarrassing as when she took a picture of Kneesocks giving me my first hickey as blackmail material.'_ he thought as he felt a shiver run down his spine. _'I'm still waiting for Scanty to make some type of demand. That, or for someone to find the hickey on me.'_

"So Brief," he shook his head and turned to see Stocking standing above him, "do you have any plans today?"

"Yea Stocking. Kneesocks and I are going to go and look over a few places for our story. What about you?" Stocking pulled out a small candy and gave it to him. "Thanks."

"Scanty and I should be going back to her place and start writing the real rough draft instead of these small snippets Scanty decided to write." Brief nodded and began working on the prologue of the story.

"As much as I like seeing you talking with Brief, he and I need to start working on these cards Stocking. Don't worry, we can all talk at lunch today." Kneesocks stated as she sat back down, handing him his half of the supplies. Stocking looked at him with a rather curious expression before she returned to her seat, leaving the two alone once more. "Now that she's gone, we can work on these cards without the distraction."

_'Well, Stocking isn't a distraction like Kneesocks thinks; but, it would make things easier if I didn't have her around when I'm making this. Besides, a jealous Kneesocks is a funny Kneesocks that ends up being cute.'_ Brief thought as he began to highlight the edge of the card pink. _'Heh, pink is usually a virgin color isn't it?'_ Brief chuckled to himself as he wrote 'Get Well Soon' on the front in red marker. Pulling out a duplicate picture of him, Panty, and Stocking taking a picture with Chuck being held by all three, he taped it to the inside of the card and wrote some kind things before coloring the backside. As soon as he was done, he heard a small horn blow.

"Row two plus Brief, get down here and show me your papers! Brief, you get to bring yours and Kneesock's work up here."

"Why do I got to go up there?" Brief muttered to himself as if he lost a contest. Kneesocks chuckled and hit his shoulder with her crutch. "Ow!"

"You'll live Brief. Besides, this gives us more time to work with each other on the story. My stuff is behind me." Brief collected their things before walking to the line in front of Mr. Lopez's desk.

"This is lame. A story about someone getting a video game? Pointless! NEXT!" Mr. Lopez handed the paper to Robert, a fellow nerd who liked Star Wars a bit too much for Brief to ignore. "A sappy romance that deals with a love triangle, and a crossover with another book? PITIFUL! NEXT!" The girl took her papers and walked back to her desk.

_'Wow, I guess Mr. Lopez had a rough weekend.'_ Brief thought as Ashley, another friend who liked yaoi a bit too much, was literally thrown to her desk with her stapled book tossed on her head.

"As much as I respect your choice of fandom, warn a guy next time before you make him read **YAOI OF ALL THINGS!**" Brief gulped as he handed Mr. Lopez the papers. "Oh my, you and Kneesocks gave me the most papers yet. I take it these are your rough drafts?"

"No sir. These are the basic story-lines, the story chart that starts from the prologue, rising action, climax before leading to the resolution, as well as other things such as character sheets, character relationships, the references for our story, and other things." Brief watched as Mr. Lopez began going through the pages, stopping on one page every now and then to read before moving on. By the time he stopped, Mr. Lopez handed him back the papers and began rummaging through his pocket before placing something on top of it. When he moved his hands, Brief saw that it was a condom. "What the-"

"Next time, leave the page that has your date plans out of the stack Mr. Rock. Have fun you two." Brief was blushing bright red at Mr. Lopez's words as he hurried to the table.

"Is something the matter Brief? You could pass as a relative with that shade of red." Kneesocks asked as he sat down with the condom in his pocket.

"The teacher gave us so much praise it made me blush." he lied, hoping that no one would of noticed him getting a condom. Kneesocks nodded and took back her half of the assignment.

"Mr. Lopez," the principal asked through the speakers. "Can you send Stocking and Brief out for the moment? There is a ghost that they must take care of." Brief felt himself being flung out of his chair and thrown out the classroom door.

"WE'LL BE LEAVING RIGHT AWAY SIR!" Stocking shouted. Before he could stand up properly, Stocking grabbed his hand once again and ran down the hall with him.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_

-Scene Break-

"Brief, what can you tell me about the enemy?" Brief looked through his binoculars from the cliff. Below them was a ghost that was three times their size and was on fours. Its mouth had a large pair of pincers that were shaped like chainsaws, a small stinger on its backside, and had gem like eyes. For the moment, it was chewing on some random trees that were too close to a park that was used by the surrounding elementary schools, daycare centers, and the occasional random couple.

"From what I can tell, this ghost relies on its pincers to break down things so it can chew and digest things easier. It has six legs altogether and that stinger is simply too small for it to cause much harm. If I had to bet on it, I'd say this ghost was a lumberjack with two chainsaws who got swarmed by multiple insects and died by his own chainsaws." Stocking started to laugh at him as he watched it spit up some roots.

"That's such a memorable way to leave the world though. So how should I go about killing it?" Brief looked at her, the image of her in a bra popped back into his mind before he looked back at the ghost. THAT image from the car was still stuck in his head whenever she was around him.

_'I can't believe her tits are so big! They were so round and, stop it! You're with Kneesocks dammit!'_ he thought as he looked at the ghost once more. "Well, you could try getting on top of its head and stab it in the eyes. You should be stabbing into its 'brain' and that should kill it. If not, then you'll be causing it tons of pain. You could try to cut off its legs before trying this, that way it can't throw you off as easily." Brief suddenly saw Stocking sliding down the cliff with the lid of a trashcan. By the time she got on the ground, the ghost noticed her and began to meet her head on. "STOCKING!" Said angel at this time already had both katanas out and flipped off of the lid and stabbed the ghost in its right eye. The thing screamed as she ran along its back, letting her blades cut through it, and swung them at the stinger. Much to his surprise, the blades couldn't cut through the stinger, giving the ghost enough time to force her off.

"Ugh, this bug needs to get exterminated!" Stocking shouted as the ghost jumped into the air and extended its stinger.

_'Dam, it's so big and thick...'_ Brief thought as it tried thrusting it towards Stocking.

"Ewww! Get your junk away from me ya creep!" the ghost landed on its back due to the failed attack, giving Stocking enough time to run on top of its underbelly and stab it as much as she could. Right as she stabbed it through the jaw, it seemed to freeze in place and turned to stone before it started to crack.

"Stocking, get off of it now!" Stocking complied with him, letting him watch as the ghost turned into an explosion, leaving nothing but dust and four heaven coins. "Yatta! You did it Stocking! You defeated the ant ghost!" Brief slowly walked down the cliff, hoping to not fall and hurt himself. However, one abnormally shaped rock caused him to loose his balance and roll downwards. _'This is gonna hurt!'_ he thought as he felt himself land on something soft._ 'Oh man, please don't tell me...'_ Brief looked up to see that his head was right in the middle of Stocking's breasts. "S-Stocki-ing, I'm sorry. I-I didn't-" Brief didn't expect for his head to suddenly be pressed into her breasts, leaving him little to no room to breath.

"If you were so curious about them Geek Boy, then you could of just asked me." Stocking giggled as she pushed him off and helped him up. Right as he stood up, he placed his hands on her breasts and rested her head on his shoulder. "I would let you do this, and oh so much more..." Brief could feel little rock starting to harden; but, Stocking pulled away and whistled, causing See-Through to land a few feet away from them. "Now lets go get us some victory dessert!" Stocking giggled as she walked away from him, swaying her hips in a hypnotic fashion. Brief shook his head before he simply nodded to himself and rushed to the passenger seat to buckled in. He knew how crazy Stocking's driving style could be if the main goal is to get a snack.

_'I wonder if Stocking action back there was caused due to her need for sweets?'_ Brief sighed as he watched the world pass by them as she drove. He didn't know if how she ate more sweets than usual was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So how is your story coming along Brief? Mr. Lopez seemed very pleased with what you had."

"Mr. Lopez gave the story some high points with very little to fix on it. He said he couldn't wait to read the finished project." _'There's no need for her to know about the condom bit. I don't think I could live with the teasing she would give me.'_

"But I could of sworn he gave you something." Stocking's sentence put him on full alert. He didn't need for anyone to assume that he was fooling around with Kneesocks.

_'Her father would kill me! No, he would torture me until I begged for death, let me rest, and then kill me!'_ "Oh that! He gave me a small part to my PKE meter I left in class yesterday. It was the reason why my PKE meter couldn't suck up as many ghosts as it usually does."

"Ah, that's why that one ghost was able to hump your face. That was a riot!" Stocking began to laugh as he blushed. THAT was something he wished to erase from his mind. It reminded him of a zombie from one of the zombie games Scanty loved to play. Who would of thought Scanty was a video game expert. "And we're here! HEAVEN"S DELIGHT!"

_'Didn't I promise myself that I was gonna be the one taking her here and not the other way around?'_ Brief thought as they pulled into the busy building. The building in general just had this holy feel to it that made you relax as you waited in line. It was most likely some type of mechanical device doing that; but, he had no reason to complain. Brief opened the store's door for Stocking, who happily thanked him as they went over the selection of desserts. Brief was happy with a slice of strawberry shortcake, a muffin, and a few cookies with a glass of french vanilla coffee. Stocking, on the other hand, couldn't help but to get several cups of Jean-Paul Heaven's pudding, some Belgian chocolate fondant, jelly beans, and some tea.

"Oh my, this pudding is so delicious! Mmmm..." Stocking let out a soft moan as she bit into another scoop of pudding. Brief smiled at her antics before focusing on his own sweet tooth and ate the cookies he picked. "So anything you wanna do after this Brief?"

"Well I can't do much. I still need to head back to school and meet up with Kneesocks."

"Project work I take it?" Stocking asked before taking a sip of her tea. Brief nodded as he swallowed his peanut butter cookie.

"We agreed that we're ready to start writing our story; but, we're not sure on who's going to write each chapter."

"Chapter?"

"Yea. The chapters," Brief took a sip of his coffee, smiling at the creamy taste that dove into his stomach, "will be written in a different perspective each chapter. The first chapter will be our main character; but, we're not sure as to who's gonna write the first chapter. Once we pick who, that's going to be the order unless it's an emergency." Stocking nodded to him before taking another sip of her tea.

"So are you going to write it?"

"Most likely, though it's mainly due to me being more in tune with the role. It would be awkward for a girl to write from a boy's perspective ya know?" Brief watched as the sweet loving Anarchy girl giggled and took several more bites of her pudding, inspiring him to finish his shortcake.

"I don't know Geek Boy. That gives a woman the opportunity to explore how a man feels. Plus, if I could control a man's body for a day, I'd be having so much fun." Brief didn't know what to say to that. So, he simply nodded and drank some more coffee. "Then again, I get to tease all the guys with my tits or skirt, so I guess I know a thing or two if you or Kneesocks ever needs a hand writing it."

"Thanks Stocking, I'll keep that in mind." Stocking gave him a bright smile as she took several more bites of her pudding. Some of the pudding landing on her cleavage, making her release a soft moan as he went to hand her a napkin.

"Don't worry. I got this." Stocking lowered her collar until her bra was in full view, and used her free arm to lift her breasts up. She moved her head low enough to lick off the pudding, swirling her tongue to get it all into her mouth. By the time she was done licking the pudding off, Brief had a hard-on and was awkwardly trying to look away from the sight of her breasts. When she pushed her breasts back into her shirt, the saliva that covered her tits darkened her shirt, though he noticed there was a bit of pudding on her cheek. Before he could even mention this, Stocking ran her finger against it, getting all of the pudding on that finger and began to slide it into her mouth. All in all, it looked as if someone came on her shirt and she was sucking on some in front of him.

_'Come on Brief! AH, not on her ya dumbass! Think of horrible things to get you soft, like your grandmother, or Corset torturing you the first time you bet him. No, those leather pants had to of been the worst of it all!'_ Stocking looked at him with a blush before she excused herself and walked to the bathroom. That was the miracle he needed for him to get little rock to cool down and go back to sleep. Brief finished his desserts and looked at his watch._ 'It's already that time already! I gotta get Stocking to drop me off at the mayor's office after this!'_

"Excuse me," Brief turned around to see a waiter in a fancy suit, "you came in with that, ahem, Gothic girl, correct?"

"Yes, I came in here with Stocking. What of it?" Brief didn't like how the waiter said Gothic; but, the waiter simply bent down to his head and sighed, making Brief shiver at the air going through his ear.

"Normally we don't allow this; however, this is a dire need. Your friend is crying, and won't come out of the bathroom. We've sent our own waitresses in there, as well as a few of our more handsome men; but, she simply rejects them and forces them out. We were wondering if you could go in there and talk some sense to her. If you succeed, your meal is free." Brief rushed to the girl's bathroom and took a breath of air before walking in.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"S-Stocking, it's just m-me." Brief heard a small gasp of air as he walked closer to one of the stalls. He heard a small click, which made him think that she just locked the door. _'It's been years since I've had to slide under the stalls. I don't think I would be able to it.'_ A small squeak of a noise told him differently, as the door slightly opened. Not wanting to rush into that stall, he slowly opened it and saw Stocking facing the toilet. "What is the matter Stocking?"

"Don't come any closer Geek Boy..." Brief took two steps, making her turn her head and glare at him. "I said don't come any closer!" she shouted, causing him to shiver as he leaned down and trapped her in his arms. At first, she squirmed in his grasp and tried to escape it; but, she turned to his chest and began to cry, clinging to him. "Everything around me is falling apart! The love of my life was taken from me, my sister is in a fucking coma due to her own actions, and I-I'm questioning myself now..." Brief, not knowing what to say in this situation, ran his left hand through her hair. It was quite soft to his touch, which seemed to make her snuggle more into him.

"Panty will pull through this. You know that all she craves is sex and spicy stuff. She can't get that good stuff in that coma of hers." Stocking began to chuckle, making him think he's getting her in better spirits; however, this was washed away when she punched the wall next to them.

"I hate it! I hate it! I fucking hate it all, including her!" Stocking pulled her head away from his chest and glared at him with glossy eyes. "She ALWAYS gets her fucking way! I'm killing the ghosts most of the time as she fucking fools around with the guys, talking to someone on the phone, or even simply doing nothing at all! The school's filled with nothing but jerks and perverts, this town is fucking **BEYOND REDEMPTION**! All I want to do is finish killing these ghosts and return to heaven. At least there I will be out of this horrible place!" Pain coursed through his entire body; but, it wasn't a physical one. No, it was something that he hadn't felt ever since his father did what he did back then. Brief slowly let go of Stocking and stood up, taking a look at her before turning to the door.

"Does this mean you hate me too?" Brief didn't wait for her reply, he simply couldn't hold it in any longer. "I don't blame you ya know. Everyone fucking hates me. My father for not turning out like him, the people in our school for being a nerd and an occult fanatic, the people in Daten City sneer or try to do other things to me as I walk through here, and I'm sure Scanty, Kneesocks, and their father hate me as well, despite how they've treated me so far...

"Brief..."

"If you hate me as well, I don't blame you. I was the one who kept on getting in your and Panty's way during your ghost hunts, who ended up letting some ghosts go instead of holding them off, and I kept on annoying you two all the time. I couldn't help it though, you were the only friends I had in such a long time. I bet in heaven you had a lot of friends for your innocent nature and your beliefs; but, I was despised and hated for my beliefs!" Brief could feel it coming up, the main reason she hated him. Neither of them could ignore it, so why should he hold it in? "It's also my fault for Panty being in her coma... If I was simply faster, or even jumped out of the window to grab her... I can understand as to why you would hate me. I fucking hate myself at times!" He opened the door and walked towards the main door, wanting to leave the bathroom and just disappear. The next thing he knew, he was forced to the ground and saw Stocking on top of him, tears falling from her cheeks.

"How DARE you say that I hate you Briefers Rock!" Stocking punched his chest, making his gasp for air. "Out of everyone in this horrid town, you've been the only one who was truly there for us whenever we needed someone! You made us laugh, you made us smile, you brightened the mood when at other times you darkened it, and so much more!" She continued to hit his chest, making him a bit sore until she simply pressed both hands on it. "Out of everyone here, you're the one person who is my true friend Brief. My one, true friend who I could never hate... What is it that drives you to Panty Brief?"

"Huh?" Brief was surprised by the sudden change of topic, let alone what she really meant.

"I fucking hate her Brief, yet you live her. What do you see that I don't?" Brief took a gulp of fear down his throat before looking at her.

"She's driven to her goals, is strong with her beliefs and morals, she's beautiful, and was the first person to actually notice me, next to you of course."

"She's a slut Brief! A fucking slutty whore of an angel that's a disgrace to us all. I can't stand her!"

"Stocking... If this is such a problem with you, then why don't you simply talk it out with her?" Stocking gave him a glare, though it seemed more curious than mad. "You hate how easy she is allowed to do this while you do the work huh? Well, you should simply talk to her once she's out of this coma, or even punish her for it. I don't know what to say Stocking, take away what she loves most, break her stuff, blackmail her, do anything that you believe is right in order to prove your point to her; but, explain it to her as you're doing this or else she won't understand your motive at all." The two were silent for a while, simply gazing into the other's eyes and sighed.

"She took the one guy I loved away from me though. If she didn't pop up and forced him to do what he did, then he would still be here." Brief's eyes widened at that. Panty had a hand in killing Stocking's boyfriend? It wasn't secret that Stocking dated a ghost last Christmas, it was even welcomed by the two groups that wanted to coexist with one another. Stocking stood up and gave him a hand up, making him smile as he stretched. "I could never hate you Brief. You haven't done a single thing against me. All you've been is a gentlemen, a kind, loyal person, and so much more." Stocking pulled out a napkin and wiped off her mascara. Even without her makeup, Stocking was still beautiful, if not more so in his eyes. Once she was done, she smiled at him and opened the door, letting Brief see the waiter that stood behind it. The two left the bathroom and quickly left the bakery, making both of them chuckle a little at the experience. Once they got into See-Through, Stocking turned and smiled at him. "So you want me to drop you off at school?"

"Na, I'll call Kneesocks at your place and she can pick me up there." Stocking merely nodded before they took off, leaving Brief to think back to everything that had happened.

-Scene Break-

"Thank you for spoiling me Brief. I haven't felt like this since I was a kid!" Kneesocks giggled as she clung to his neck, making him chuckle as he held multiple bags and boxes in his hands.

_'Note to self, never offer to buy everything!'_ he thought as they finally made it to the hummer, which was hard to spot due to how dark it was outside. _'I can't believe we had to pick up a few orders for Corset though, that was messed up.'_ Brief placed their stuff in the trunk before closing it and getting in the passenger seat. "Still can't believe you like Vocaloid music. I'm not saying it's bad; but, it's quite surprising." Kneesocks blushed as she began driving.

"What can I say? Their voices are quite soothing, and Kaito is sexy with those girlish hips of his. Besides, what about you Mr. Touhoumon master, the ruler of all things Touhou?" Brief chuckled as he pulled out a Cirno plushie from his bag.

"Touhou is just awesome in general. All of their music, the official bullet shooters, the fan-games, fighting games, and thier plusies. In a way I'm like my favorite, Cirno, since I will be the best!" Kneesocks began to laugh, causing him to laugh as well at the hilarity of the situation.

"Maybe we can go to one of those events you talked about in class and dress as them?"

"You mean go to a convention and cosplay?"

"Yea, that's it. I bet I could make a killer Hatsune Miku."

"You certainly have the breast size for it." Brief muttered, though this earned him a light slap to the face.

"I don't know if I should be honored that you've looked at my breasts before, or insulted for comparing them to a 2-Dimensional girl."

"Oi! We're not getting into another I Otaku, Struggle in Akihabara conversation you two!" Scanty and Stocking shouted from the back seats, causing Brief and Kneesocks to chuckle at each other.

Originally, the date was to be just him and Kneesocks; but, Scanty pleaded with Kneesocks to come with while he was with Stocking. When Kneesocks came to pick him up, Scanty wanted to have a friend come along, which meant that Stocking was brought along. Considering what had happened earlier, as well as how close they were, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea for them to come with. Despite this feeling, they all had fun at the mall doing various things, such as watching Stocking and Scanty tease the boys around them by groping each other.

"Thanks again for buying me that guillotine kit Brief! My science project will be an A+ thanks to you!" Scanty called from the back seat, making him chuckle again.

"Still can't believe you bought her that thing. Can't you imagine all of the stuffed animals and fruits she's going to experiment on? We'll be having fruit salad for weeks!" Kneesocks playfully hissed, causing him to chuckle and smile.

"Then I shouldn't of bought you that chemical kit then, or that book on how to torture your opponent physically and mentally?" Kneesocks chuckled in a guilty manner, causing him to laugh. "I'm kidding Kneesocks, no need to feel guilty about it."

"Yea, Brief here was happy to spend his money on making us all happy!" Stocking shouted with a bright smile as she bit into another candy bar.

"Still can't believe all of that fat and sugary stuff goes to your breasts."

"Well they do, unless you want to feel them for yourself?"

"Ohohoh-ho, if that's the case, then I would have to examine your entire body to see if it's just your breasts that have fat Stocking."

"_Rruuurruuu~_ Scanty, remember what happened the last time you did something like that?"

"Yea yea, it was only a pair of panties and boxers that were left in here!"

"That were soaking with sweat and cum sister. Father had both of our asses sore for months after that spanking with his favorite paddle!" Brief erupted in chuckles at the last bit.

"You two get spanked? My father just grounds me or makes me fend for myself with dinner for a month."

"Garterbelt does hit me, though I get too much pleasure from it for it to be effective." Brief, as well as the others, couldn't help but to look at Stocking as she blushed. "What? I'm into bondage, kill me."

"How about I strip you on my bed, tie you up to the bed-posts, and have my way with you?"

"Well, I HAVE been meaning to see how the taste of another woman was lately."

"Lalalalala, I can't hear you two!" Brief and Kneesocks shouted, causing both girls in the back to laugh. Due to how long they took at the mall, they couldn't go see the movie they wanted. So, they decided to go back to the Akuma sister's house and watch a movie on thier plasma screen HDTV.

_'You just gotta take advantage of a situation.'_ he thought as they pulled into the parking lot. There were already people waiting for them, making him slightly confused.

"Don't worry about them," Kneesocks said as she pulled the keys out, "they're here to take the things Scanty and I got to our rooms." By the time they got up to their house, Corset was standing in front of the house. "Is there something wrong father?"

"Girls," Corset took a few steps and looked at them, "I have to go out of the country for several meetings. I should be back in about two weeks or so; but, I'll call if I'm delayed. And no, I don't mind if they spend the night tonight or any day as long as you clean the house, keep the fridge stocked, and do all of your chores. Oh yes, you must feed my pets. If you don't, consider your asses grazed." Both Akumas jumped on Corset and thanked them before dragging the two into the house. The last thing Brief saw outside was Corset's smirking face as he jumped onto one of those drop ladders helicoptors used before the door was slammed. He turned to see Scanty, Stocking, and Kneesocks smiling at each other as all of their stuff was now in the living room. How the hell it got up here before they did was something he would, and probably couldn't understand.

"It's time to set up our slumber party girls! Stocking, you and Brief go wait in my room as Kneesocks and I get this living room set up for all the _FUN_ we're gonna have tonight!"

Why did Brief feel as if he just walked into a new torture session?

-Author's Note-

Slumber Party people! I'm sorry for the lack of update; but, my writing inspiration took a plunge as to how I was going to write this chapter out. You wouldn't believe how many fortune cookies, magic 8-balls, and other lucky things I went to in order to grant me ideas for this chapter. Hell, I figured this chapter should of been more focused on Kneesocks/Brief; but, the idea of Stocking/Brief stuck to me.

Any-who, this chapter is mainly as it seems, a bit of comfort for Stocking and Brief, letting Mr. Lopez give Brief a 'blessing' for a big moment, and you get a bit of foreshadowing if you can catch it. If not, then my work here is done. And yes, I'm also a Touhou fan. Who knows, I might just try out a Touhou/Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt cross some day. At least there Reimu will get more donations that she ever did at the shrine...

As usual, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, and all that rather pointless information. Review and ask questions people!

Ja'ne!


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter Eleven-

"Alright boy and girls! Welcome to the first ever Akuma slumber party! Now lets get things started with a playful bit of mud wrestling!"

_'Luckily for me, the **'mud'** is actually chocolate pudding, which means I can swallow as much as I want, and loose the extra weight as well. Scanty, you are a genius!'_ Stocking thought to herself as she decided to rub her breasts together, in hopes of lighting a spark of jealousy towards Kneesocks.

"First to fight is Fastener and Brief, who is wearing a rather 'tight' pair of briefs might I add." she and Kneesocks whistled, making Brief blush as he tried to not slip on the pudding.

"And Begin!" Stocking shouted, smiling as Brief actually kicked Fastener into the side of the giant pool. Instead of staying down on the ground, Fastener seemed to glide on the pudding in order to headbutt Brief in the stomach before following up with a kick to his chin. Oddly enough, Brief lowered his head to bite into Fastener's leg, causing the little pray mantis thing to scream in pain before Brief forced it to go under a bunch of pudding. _'Dam, that pudding looks so good on Brief's chest. I so want to lick it off his chest while his hands are on my ass.'_ Stocking thought to herself as Fastener managed to tickle Brief to the ground.

"One, two-wait! Brief kicked Fastener out of bounds, meaning that Brief is the winner!"

"Yay! Go Brief!" Kneesocks cheered, though Stocking was already lifting the sign that has Brief's face on it.

_'Just to be clear, I made one for Scanty and Kneesocks as well.'_

"Next up is Scanty verse Stocking! Wait, damit Kneesocks! I told you I wanted to be left as the last match!" Stocking couldn't help but to giggle as she forced herself to jump off the balcony and landed, much to her benefit, right on top of Brief.

"S-S-Stocking-chan..." Brief whispered with a large blush on his face. She widened her eyes and quickly got off him, as well as helped him up before turning to see a smirking Scanty right across from me.

"BEGIN!" Kneesocks called out in a pissed off tone. Instead of trying to take Stocking down, Scanty's smirk widened as she turned to look at Kneesocks.

"Ah, what's the matter sister? Can't take the hit of jealousy as easily as you can admit you love Brief?"

"Shut up Scanty!" As much as she'd love to continue covering my feet with pudding, Stocking decided that enough was enough and flung a scoop of pudding at Scanty. As she thought, Scanty dodged the first scoop, which was why she sent a second one a few seconds she threw the first batch. The second batch landed right on Scanty's face, making her wipe her eyes as Stocking collided into her upper torso. Scanty's hands fell right onto her head, and she instantly pulled Stocking's hair, causing her to bite Scanty's neck as they rolled around in the mud. Stocking found herself holding Scanty's legs down as her left knee forced itself into the devil's stomach, making her gasp, which allowed the angel to sink her teeth deeper into Scanty's neck.

_'I must say, her moans are delicious.'_ Stocking thought to herself as she lost her grip on Scanty's legs and wasn't fast enough to block the kick to her stomach. The sudden force made Stocking jump away from Scanty to ease the pain she felt by rubbing some pudding on her stomach. _'This pudding smells so good. I got to ask Scanty or Kneesocks for the recipe.'_ was Stocking's thought before she kicked the running Scanty, making her fall right back into the pudding. She got on top of Scanty's back with ease, pulling her hair while using the chance to untie Scanty's black bikini top.

"Don't you dare do that Stocking." Scanty growled out as she tried to get out from Stocking's legs. Instead of replying to her, Stocking slapped Scanty's tight ass so hard that it caused her to jerk forward.

"You will call me Stocking-sama, go that Scanty-kun?" Stocking whispered in Scanty's ear, causing a small feeling of disgust to occur. _'I don't like being the dominant one. That's why I hire guys to fuck me as if I was a whore from time to time.'_ After a few more spankings, Stocking got the devious idea to pull back Scanty's thong and slipped a finger into her pussy. Even with one finger, Scanty was much tighter than she ever was as a virgin. Maybe it was due to all of the workouts the Akuma sisters were forced to go through as kinds? Either way, Stocking wasn't going to ask as she slid another finger into Scanty's pussy.

"Aiyah! Stocking, stop this at once!"

"Then forfeit Scanty-kun." Stocking began pressing her pinky finger against Scanty's rosebud, just tempting for it to dive deeper into her remaining hole.

"Alright, alright! I forfeit! You win!" Stocking tied the bikini top and covered her hand in pudding and licked it off. The taste of it mixed with Scanty's juices were a rather interesting flavor. It made her think of pursuing Scanty again after everyone falls asleep for some more taste tests. However, something struck her head, and forced her to fall asleep.

-Time Skip-

When Stocking got up from the couch, she was delighted to see Scanty, Kneesocks, and Brief playing a game of Monopoly, though it looked like Kneesocks and Brief were neck and neck at winning, Scanty was decent in terms of property and cash, while Fastener was pouting at being the first to loose?

"Ah, Stocking-chan is awake!" Brief called out, making Scanty fall out of her chair and hug her.

'Well, this is new.' Stocking thought to herself as Scanty said she was sorry and asked for forgiveness. After a simple "It's not a problem," Kneesocks coughed and made everyone turn to her.

"Now that Stocking is up, we can either continue with Monopoly, OR, we can move onto Truth or Dare. What do you all say?"

"Truth or dare!" she and Scanty called out, though Brief called out "Monopoly."

"Good," Kneesocks clapped her hands and pointed to the living room, "Lets sit down and spin the bottle to see who goes first." After they all sat down, Scanty spun the bottle, which meant that whoever it landed on, would be the first to start things off.

_'Come on, let it be me. I could really use this chance to get back at Kneesocks for forcing me away from Brief so much as of late.'_ Stocking thought as she eyed the bottle. Right as it was so close to stopping, everything suddenly went black.

"What the?"

"God-Dammit! It was so close to stopping!"

"I could of sworn father paid the electric bill yesterday."

_'Darn, that sucked.'_ Stocking brought out one of her katanas, allowing for everyone to see that the bottle had disappeared. "Where did the bottle go?"

"Scanty?" Kneesocks asked in a serious tone.

"It wasn't me sister! Maybe it was Brief, who wanted to simply go back to playing Monopoly?" Stocking noticed a green blur in the corner of the room, leaving through one of the opened windows, though this allowed her to see that there were multiple buildings that were without power.

_'Dammit Chuck! Out of all the times to intrude on my life, you'd choose this very moment!' _Stocking heard someone breathing heavily, making her turn and point her katana to a worried Brief.

"It-it-it wasn't me!" Scanty and Kneesocks started to laugh, leaving Stocking to be just as confused as Brief was.

"Don't worry Brief-Kun. We both know that you're way too kind to do something this bad." Stocking, who was about to say something, felt her cell phone vibrate in her jacket. How her jacket was on her, she'd never know.

"Hello?" Stocking asked, knowing full well that there was a limited amount of people who knew her number.

"Where the hell are you Stocking! There's a swarm of ghosts on the loose!" Garterbelt shouted through the phone. "Something happened to make them all appear at once, and, get the fuck back ya cockless pansy!" A series of gun shots was what came up next on the phone. "Just stop whatever you're doing and start taking these fuckers down!" The phone line quickly went dead, causing her to groan as she put on her jacket and her skirt.

"Sorry guys; but, Brief and I need to take care of a bunch of ghosts." Right as Stocking was about to grab Brief's arm, Scanty and Kneesocks grabbed onto her stretched arm.

"How about we all go-" Kneesocks began.

"And use this great opportunity to play-" Scanty added.

"Truth or Dare, ghost edition!" the Akuma sisters called out, making Stocking wonder if spending the night here was the best choice.

-Author's Notes-

Yea, I know, not only has it been a very long time for an update; but, it's an update of mostly dialogue. Either way, here is an update to Surviving the Rules, and one that has a very unique chance for you readers as well.

You see, as creative as I am at times, even I need help. So, I was wondering if you, the readers, could put your input on questions and dares that could be used for Truth or Dare. If they're good, or at least not too crazy, they'll have a good chance to be used. I've already gathered a few ideas from a few friends from the Panty and Stocking Forum; but, I want to hear everyone's opinion.

Other than that, if I get enough input/reviews, the update should come quickly. Either way, I'll most likely be working on either Start of a Unique Journey, Brief's Odyssey, or something new.

Ja'ne everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter Twelve-

When Kneesocks and I were kids, we were surrounded by other demons and ghosts alike. It was a dog eat dog world, where the only things greater than each other were the overlords of hell. Since most of us weren't truly powerful enough to eradicate each other, we decided to use a human game as our method of dominance.

Truth or Dare.

We demons were able to do so many things, as well as force our opponents to embarrass one another with the most humiliating of tactics. By the time we were pre-teens, Kneesocks and I were feared for our creativity in the game of truth or dare. Now, we were back to our roots against two of the most intriguing people I have ever met: Stocking and Brief. The more surprising part was Brief's dares and questions in this game. For someone like him, I never thought he would of came up with so many unusual dares for the others to do. That isn't to say that we all got him back in some way...

"Scanty, truth or dare!" Stocking tends to ask more thought processing questions, which tend to allow the mutated ghosts a chance to attack easily. After the last one ripping my shirt off in front of a homeless man, I promised myself I would NEVER take a truth from Stocking.

"Dare!" There's nothing that she can dare me to do that would freak me out this time around!

"See that ghost near that alley to our left?" Stocking pointed out the 'bubba' class of ghost. You know, the type that is big, disgustingly fat, and tends to have the aid infested cock that all prisoners would die by? "I dare you to go and slide one of its tentacles into your vagina!" SOMEONE has been watching too many hentais on the internet lately! "And remember, if you don't do this, you'll be doing all of my homework until we both graduate from high school!" There was NO WAY I, Akuma Scanty, would be a servant to someone like her!

"Ghost on your left Brief!" Kneesocks spun her scythe around a three headed ghost, slicing each head easily as Stocking used her back as a flat surface to jump on top of a giant, panther like ghost. The panther ghost flicked Stocking off its head with its paw, earning a scream from the angel as Brief shot an ectoplasm ball through its head, causing it to explode.

"YATTA!" Brief pumped his fist into the air. "That's another one down for the count! Take that Stocking-chan!" At least Brief-kun is getting more confidence out of this experience. That is why I need to overcome this truth or dare challenge! It was easy to knock the 'bubba' monster onto its backside, allowing me to spread my legs and grabbed a tentacle.

_'Oh god, it is so rough and bumpy...'_ I bent down a bit more and pressed the tip up against my womanhood. A gurgling sound made me glance up at the ghost, who seemed to lower its single eye at me. Something slimy slithered up my thighs, making me turn to see another, bright red tentacle going up my skirt. "What?" I gasped out in surprise. I quickly let go of the tentacle I held and shot the new one, never expecting that first tentacle to jam itself into my womanhood. Now, I lost my womanhood a long time ago to a small trophy, ironically, thanks to a dare when I was a pre-teen. This tentacle, on the other hand, was so much THICKER than that average sized trophy. It was cold when I held it; yet, it suddenly became warm once it was inside me. Not to mention there was one large difference between the two...

This thing was alive!

"Hahahaha! I didn't expect for that slut to actually go through with that dare! You really are competitive aren't you Scanty-sama?" Stocking sneered with a smirk as she popped her left shoulder back into place. This thing was squirming so much inside me! I even felt another tentacle licking at my ass, pressing into it without a care in the world. I found myself stuck in a spot of pain, humiliation, and a weird sense of pleasure I would of never thought could exist. The second tentacle shoved itself into my ass, causing me to shoot at the tentacle inside my womanhood. Even though that tentacle died, the one in my ass squirmed as if it was trapped in a cage, knocking around the inner walls as it got deeper inside me. After hearing Kneesocks yell out my name, I shook myself back to my senses and yanked the tentacle out of me. A quick bullet to bubba's head made the tentacle lifelessly slip out of my hand, though the feeling those two tentacles gave me would NEVER leave. After this killing spree is over, I'm going to have a very, very cold bath.

"Truth or dare fatty!" I yelled at to Stocking. Seeing her smile drop to a frown brought my mood up.

"Scanty, I choose truth!"

"Oh come on Stocking! Choose something else why don't cha?" Kneesocks taunted before kicking a hot dog stand into a rampaging devil shaped ghost. Of all the things that idiotic soul had to take the shape of, it had to be something that insulted demon kind! The downward goat horns were SO renissance century! Despite the horrible taste in fashion, I did come up with a question I've always wanted to ask the Anarchy sisters for a long time.

"So Stocking-chan," I began in the sweetest voice I could produce, "I've always been curious as to how close you and your sister Panty were when it came to men. So, I must ask you something that has been on my mind so for long." The mention of Stocking's older sister made the sweets loving angel glare at me.

"JUST ASK YOUR FUCKING QUESTION SCANTY!" Stocking began slicing the enemy ghosts with ease, making each simple slice seem as if it was done by a master sensei. Well, at least I had her attention.

"Have you ever thought of 'playing' with Panty before?" Stocking, as well as everyone else, seemed to freeze on whatever surface they stood on and turned towards me. Oh god, Brief and Kneesocks had a shocked expression, the ghosts seemed to leer at Stocking as if she was prime meat, and the Anarchy of the hour had a terrifying expression that held too many emotions to classify. As if to make me feel even better, a huge gorilla like ghost swallowed her whole with no problem at all. Now THAT was something to remember until the day I died, or became a ghost. Whatever comes up first.

"S-s-s-Scanty! Why would you ask something like that?" Brief's expression was much cuter than I ever could of pictured. It kinda made me feel as if I should of claimed him before my sister did. Such a shame that I never really got the pleasant things in life like she did. I always had some type of job or task to accomplish before a certain time limit while she had to follow in my footsteps. To me, Kneesocks has always had it easy. Forcing myself to get back to the current situation, I shrugged at Brief-kun before jumping above a few ghosts and sent a bullet between their eyes. Lets see Kneesocks and her precious inner _ruuruus~_ get her the dare win now! A strange gurgle made me look at the gorilla ghost, or what was left of it as Stocking ran towards me with Stripes 1&2 ready to cleave me into two. Strange enough, as I used my scanties to block her blades, I thought the blood looked real good on Stocking. It made me want to lick it all up, glide my tongue to her luscious lips, and share with her the bitter taste of ghost blood.

"I have _NEVER_ thought of having sexual interests with my sister you **SICK FUCK!**" Stocking slammed her head into mine, causing me to jump away and shoot at her inner thighs. There was a reason Kneesocks was the one to intercept Stocking, considering both were quite well with bladed weaponry. Panty and I were good with gun katas and long-ranged sighting. For me to be fighting against a close ranged specialist is similar to doing one of my father's drills with one of my arms broken.

"Oh shut the hell up! It was a question Stocking-chan~" I purred out, pistol-whipping the angered girl in the throat before she could cut me down. Brief grabbed Stocking from behind, making the angered angel widen her eyes as he pressed his head into her left shoulder.

"STOP THIS STOCKING-CHAN!" Brief shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes closed with tears pouring. Stocking dropped her blades and held his hands, clutching them as she started screaming random swears. I shouldn't of been so jealous of what I was looking at; however, it reminded me of Kneesocks and how she got someone as wonderful as Brief by her side. I saw Stocking moving her lips, maybe even whispering to herself about something as Brief held her. Said boy's face turned into one of gentle kindness, smiling as he replied in the same whispered tone. His face shifted to a look of hurt, one that would normally cause others to feel bad about themselves if they bullied in the past. A new scream made them turn to see Kneesocks trying to cut her way out of the mouth of a huge black spider.

_'Lets see your combat ability help you now.'_ I thought as my pathetic sister cut off a chunk of the ghost's jaw, rolling out of it as if she was an amateur at the art of battle. She was supposed to be my equal in terms of long and short ranged fighters? I noticed Brief throwing a few flash grenades as Stocking ran for Kneesocks. Must they always help her out instead of letting her defend herself? To a sense, I love my sister as any family would; but, I hated the fact of how SPOILED she gets, and her precious _ruuruus~_ made it all the more easier! From the corner of my right eye, I saw Garterbelt walking towards us with a cellphone in his left hand.

"Stocking, Brief-kun, Akuma-sans." Garterbelt called out to them with a small wave of his hand. I smiled and did a slight bow to the man, knowing that he could most likely kill them easily if he really wanted to. "There seems to be a large ogre ghost destroying various buildings near the hospital. Go and kick its ass!"

"Garterbelt, truth or dare!"

_'Well, it seems like Stocking is alright once again.'_ Garterbelt looked at his angel before shrugging.

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk back to the church naked!" Garterbelt, in one smooth, swift motion, took off his robe and proudly stood in a bondage outfit that would of excited Corset in seconds.

"My eyes!" Brief fell to the ground with his hands clutching his skull, all the while Kneesocks and Stocking laughed at the man. Then, Garterbelt took off the rest of his clothes, catching my sight with how BIG his cock, if you could call it that, was. It had nothing on Brief's cock though, considering his was much more delicious and didn't have as many moles.

"So," I watched as Garterbelt walked back into the ally to our right, "since Garterbelt left, that means it's Brief's turn to pick truth or dare!" Stocking started to glare at me once more, leaving Brief to sit up and look at each of us.

"Actually, I have a question I've been wanting to ask him for a while now, if you don't mind me asking." Kneesocks spoke up as she dismissed her scythes and placed them back upon her legs.

"U-uh-uh okay Kneesocks-chan. Ask me whatever you want." Brief stammered out, blushing a light pink. Wait, I've seen that look on Kneesocks' face before. She only gets that look when she's about to talk about something personal. This was gonna be good!

"Brief-kun," Kneesocks looked at him with her eyes wet with emotion, "what did you mean about you being happy with a girl that wasn't family?" Brief suddenly wore a shocked, horrid look upon his freckled face. He walked up to a wall and glanced at the ground, making himself look quite small at the moment.

"My mother..." Brief whispered, looking up with his beautiful eyes as dull as a white canvas. "She was the only person in my family who actually saw me as her son, and not the heir to the Rock family fortune. While all of my cousins, aunts, and uncles told me the various things I would have to do or tutored me in what was necessary for business, my mother would care for me when I was tired, cook for me, and would read me bed time stories. All in all, she was the perfect mother anyone could ever ask for. My father didn't like how 'soft' and 'reliant' she was making me; however, and decided to get a divorce from her. On the day it was finalized, she was killed by my bodyguards because she wanted to give me a final hug..."

"Wow..." Brief glanced at a rather polluted factory on a hill on the other side of town. Kneesocks placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a caring look. "Brief-kun, I had no idea..." My favorite occult fanatic looked at Kneesocks and glared at her, something that pleased me.

"I never asked for pity when she died. I didn't ask for it when I've been bullied for the past seven years of my life, and I'm not asking for pity from you." Brief shrugged the hand away and strapped the suction tube on his PKE meter and looked at his tracker. "I'm going to sector three to take out some ghosts. Lets go Scanty."

_'W-wait, WHAT!'_ I glanced at Stocking, who was fumbling mad, and my sister, whose face seemed as if it was going to release a dam of tears. "S-sure Brief-kun." I whistled for Fastener, who came around with our ride and allowed us to get in. I stuck my head out of the window and faked a frown. "We'll meet you at the house as soon as we can." Fastener sped off, making me pull back into the car and close the window before glancing at Brief, who was clutching his seat belt as if he might of been strangling someone. I placed my hand on his fist, whispering 'Brief-kun' in hopes of calming him down. His glare seemed like the one that he flashed at my sister, one that made my heart nearly break in seconds. Something made him widen his eyes and shake his head, blinking a few times before his eyes were as they use to be, bright and full of life.

"I'm sorry Scanty-chan. I'm just so...so, _UGH!_" Brief grabbed one of our wine glasses and threw it at Fastener, something he has never done before. "I hate my father more than anything!"

"You don't have to tell me anything Brief-kun. I understand completely." Truthfully, I wanted to help Brief in anyway I could; and yet, I knew that it would be Kneesocks he would turn to for his personal healing.

"No." Brief stated, taking his hands off the seat belt and holding mine. "I want to tell, no, I **_NEED_** to tell someone!" I nodded, not knowing how else to respond to him at the moment. "All my father is in everyone's eyes is a miracle worker. A hard working, loving person who tries to do his best for the community. They don't see the strict side he hides within the family walls. They'll never see how he brags about how our forefathers took hold of Daten City when it was simply known as the playground between heaven and hell in the ancient times. All that man cares about is greed, power, and **control!** The only good that man has ever done for me is kicking me out of the family estate after I accidentally summoned a ghost into the mansion." I pulled my hands away to unbuckle myself and quickly hugged him.

"Oh Brief-kun..." I sighed and looked at Brief. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat? We have been hunting ghosts for a few hours now." I looked at him, who simply nodded at me, which allowed me to signaled Fastener to pull over to a close burger joint. I pulled away from him and went inside, ready to order when I noticed one of my distributors working at the cashier. "Mac?" The thin, brown haired man widened his baggy eyes at me and gave a tiny wave. His brown and blue uniform had multiple ketchup and mustard stains on it, and his scent was quite horrid.

"Ah, miss Akuma. What a pleasure it is to see you on the greasy side of the proper way of life." Mac glanced at the other workers, most likely making sure that no one was nearby.

"Well, I was hoping to get some burgers with a side of mushrooms Mac. How much will it be?" Mac smirked and typed the order on the cashier.

"Not much, just a simple thirty for the double special." I happily accepted the price and paid him in cash. After ten minutes, I happily accepted the food and went into the bathroom. Quickly, I placed the mushrooms on Brief's burger and chuckled to myself. _'And the best part is, he likes mushrooms!'_ I walked back to the car and tossed Brief his wrapped burger, who mumbled a 'thanks' and unwrapped the delicacy. I pulled out my burger and took a small bite, watching as Brief took a rather large bite of it.

"Oh god, I'm coming to Zongo's Burgers a lot more now. Their food is delicious!" Brief started to chuckle as he took larger bites of his burger. "I mean, it's as if the cheese is jumping into my mouth!" I couldn't help but to chuckle as he started to laugh at various things I couldn't see. I'm so glad that Mac was working today. He has the best altered shrooms I've ever tasted in my life.

"Hey Brief, what is your father's number?" Brief chuckled and started singing the numbers in a beat similar to Do-Rei-Mei.

If Brief's father wanted power, greed, and control, then I'll present him with an offer he CAN'T refuse...

-Author's Notes-

Long time no see writers and readers! I'm back with an update to Surviving the Rules, and hopefully to my other stories soon. This story was mainly a 'taunt' to the other characters, and I might make some more dares/party games in the next chapter. I was pleased with a more devious Scanty, considering she hasn't been as evil as I've wanted her to be from time to time. So, other than that, if you have any comments about the chapter, just pop down a review or PM me about it!

Ja'ne!


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

If there was one thing I never expected to do tonight, it was to be comforting Kneesocks about Brief and how he glared at her with so much hidden anger. Then again, I never expected to fall in love with the lovable geek as well...

"He never looked at me like that before Stocking! It made me hurt..." Kneesocks blew her nose with a handkerchief, letting me think for a second or two about the look Brief gave the Akuma next to her. It was dark, not like the emotions a Ghost felt, but dark enough to remind her of Lucifer, the fallen angel that was forced out from Heaven's embrace long ago. If he were an angel, the higher council above would of punished him for such a look, making him clean the holy temple and scrub the alter with nothing more than a sponge the size of a button.

Panty's misfortunes brought her some pleasure, as well as good examples to compare at times like these.

Still, that look made her worry about Brief, especially with Scanty, being the temptress that she naturally is, being with him alone. The smile Scanty wore as they drove off didn't make her feel any better.

"Do you think he will be at the house tonight?" Kneesocks whispered, rubbing her inner thighs at the same time. I could only shrug for an answer, not really knowing what to say to her. Maybe she sensed the same thing, since Kneesocks stood up and killed the last, pathetic ghost that was around them. A loud 'gong' echoed around them, meaning that their job was done.

"Lets head home, shall we?" I whistled as loud as I could. Chuck came with our ride, surprisingly without any stains on the seats, and got in the back seat with the other side door opened for Kneesocks. She couldn't even imagine how it must of felt for the devil beside her. Kneesocks shook her head and pointed to an apartment that was near their location. It looked as if it was recently renovated, and was based off of a British pub.

"I'll stay in the safe house that was built in that building. My father owns it, and many of the other buildings in the area." The devil walked away from the car before I could speak a word, making the tingle of sadness I felt for the couple change to a slap of depression. Dammit Panty, this is all your fault. You just had to end up in a coma didn't you?

Nevertheless, I drove back to the church with Chuck in the passenger seat, smiling as he nudged his head on my thigh. He always knew when I was feeling gloomy, and did this each time. It was cute, especially since he didn't drool on me like he used to. It didn't take long to reach to the house, park in the designated spot, even though no other car seemed to appear, and hurried to the bathroom to rid myself of the ghost filth that coated my skin. It certainly does not do anything beneficial for the blood.

_'Now you sound like Panty.'_ I looked around with widened eyes as I took off my shirt. That was very strange. Well, stranger than normal of course. I could of sworn I heard someone talking to me. Well, they won't stop me from entering the shower! _'Just like how nothing could stop Panty from getting any guy that she wanted. Well, except her own insanity of course.'_

"Who are you?" I whispered, reaching down to pick up Stripe 1 and made it transform. Sensing an odd sensation behind me, I spun to slice the intruder in half, only to come into contact of a shotgun that had the same pattern as Stripe 1. It took a few seconds, but I noticed that the odd weapon was simply hovering by itself. I heard the gun click, and lowered myself to the floor, narrowly avoiding a bullet to my head. Could the intruder be invisible, or manipulate their weapons from a distance?

_'Oh, you know who I am Stocking-chan.'_ The voice teased, making the gun swing forward. I parried it with Stripe 1, watching as the shotgun broke the mirror beside me. When the gun was yanked from the mirror, it tore chunks of the light blue wall with it. Just what the hell was this thing? I lunged under the weapon, forcing Stripe 1 upwards in hopes of hurting the intruder, if they were invisible of course. Instead of coming into contact with flesh, or hearing someone scream, another shotgun appeared to block my strike. The sudden stop allowed the first shotgun to slam into my side, yet this also made it possible for me to turn the shotgun around and fire it at the new gun. I smirked as the new gun exploded into tiny bits of cloth, making the shotgun in her hand stop moving.

"Come on out!" I yelled. I had Stripe 1 and this person's weapon. Now they have nothing to fight me with, and I can easily dispatch them by myself.

_'I can see that you're becoming more like Panty as time goes by. Very well...'_ The voice paused. In that instant, tiny, silver spheres flew into the shower, forming together in a mad swirl. From this swirl, colors started to be introduced.

Red, which seemed to focus around the upper half of the swirl.

Yellow, who seemed the craziest of them all, since it happily followed the silver spheres where ever they went.

Violet, which hovered above the swirling mass of spheres.

Pink, the only color that moved slowly amongst the other colors.

_'What do these colors mean?'_ I kept Stripe 1 in front of me in case this flash show was nothing more than a distraction. Not a moment later, the swirl stopped moving and slowly molded itself into a human shaped form. From there, the colors started to be introduced. The red fused with the torso of the body, making a rather revealing red dress form. The yellow stretched all over, forming into the skin of the body. From there, it was then that I noticed that the person's eyes were closed, though she had a smirk on her face. The final two colors, violet and pink, dove into the back of her skull, making long, beautiful strands of hair bloom from it. They spiked downwards, hanging as down to her waistline, though a few of these strands curled upwards with a few bangs near her flawless face.

What surprised myself most of all, however, were the pink highlights that suddenly colored half of the girl's hair.

"W-who are you?" The figure lifted its smirking head and raised her right hand. With a snap of the woman's fingers, the shotgun in my hands disintegrated into a slime of black and blue, which made me pull my hand away from the squishy substance. The slime smashed itself to the person's legs, sliding under the part the bottom of her dress conveniently covered, all the way down to their feet. Then, the slime formed into a pair of black stockings with blue lines slowly appearing on them. **"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"** As the last of the slime changed to a pair of black heels, the woman opened her eyes, revealing a teal right eye and an envious green left eye.

_"I'm Pantyhose, the person who you could never be."_

-Author's Notes-

I'm not dead! I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long! The only true, legit excuse I have is that I never put the fanfiction bot as a contact, which meant that once a single fanfiction notice was deleted via spam folder, that all of my updates were turned off. So for all of those stories that I didn't read, I apologize in advanced.

Despite this not being a long chapter, it does introduce something that has been in my head just waiting to come out for a long, LONG time. Ladies and gentlemen, fanfic readers from all around the world, help me welcome to the Surviving the Rules cast, Pantyhose!

(A chibi model of Pantyhose appears in my hands)

Pantyhose here plays a rather important part to the Surviving the Rules storyline. Her roles focus mainly upon the mental plane of Stocking, though her existence does expand from the prison known as the mind. Shall she escape into the real world, what exactly is her purpose, and why is her name Pantyhose? I suppose you'll find out in a chapter or three, depending on whenever the story returns to Stocking's view point once more.

So, for old times sakes, if you have any concerns or questions, drop me a message. Otherwise, please leave me a review. I'm sure the cast of this story have been rather lonely.

Brief: Haha, this burger is still so tasty, despite being months old. HAHA!

Scanty: Sheesh, it took you long enough to get away from your new obsession with Magic, getting your college work done, and the other easily things you could of ignored.

Kneesocks: -Sigh- It doesn't even matter if he was late. As long as Brief-kun is still upset, I don't care about anything else but him.

Stocking: But Kneesocks, if the author finishes this story up, then Brief-kun will be happy once more.

Kneesocks: (Glares at the author with a scythe made of skulls suddenly in her grasp)

Author: (Turns to the readers) Revie-OH GOD, THE PAIN!

Kneesocks: Stick to the _rruuurruuu_, or else!


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 13-

(Meh, not much of a lemon in here, but a quick moment of perverted actions are done in the beginning, hence the warning.)

_'Ugh, my head is killing me...'_ Brief thought to himself as he stood out of bed. He felt a chill run across his stomach, and looked down to see that he was naked. Surprised at his current lack of clothing, he grabbed the cover that remained on the bed and wrapped it around his form. _'Where the heck are my clothes?'_ Then, as he tried to find his clothes, he noticed that he wasn't even in HIS room anymore. The room he was in was bare, similar to that a Spartan would of lived in, with the exception of a single electronic clock ticking its annoying tune in the corner.

After ten minutes of searching, he finally found a pair of briefs, which were tangled under the blanket he used to cover himself with, and gave up on trying to find more. As he put them on, he heard a loud 'crack', and opened the door. The hallway, just like the room, was bare, had nothing but candles to illuminate the path in front of him, though it did allow him to hear more of the 'crack' sounds. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed that there were small, claw like markings on the ground, as if someone was trying to mark their territory.

_'Kinda makes me wonder if I'm in ghost territory, or if Fastener is around.'_ Brief turned the corner, and was surprised to see a messy, depressed Kneesocks laying on the floor with a pillow under her head. "KNEESOCKS!" He shouted as he leaned over her. She slowly opened her eyes, making him sigh in relief as she clung to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Brief-kun!" Kneesocks pressed herself onto his his shoulder, surprising him as he fell on his butt from the sudden movement.

"No," He said, kissing her cheek, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't of reacted in such a way." Before he could say anything else, she pressed her lips onto his, forcing him to deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around her waist. Unfortunately, he found his hands gripping her ass, and nearly let go, only to hear a soft moan escape her lips.

"B-Brief-kun!" She exclaimed, causing him to grin and gave her ass a slap.

"Do you like that Kneesocks-chan?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her neck as he gave her ass a few more slaps. With each slap, Kneesocks jolted, shivering as her moans increased with volume. Then, with no warning, Kneesocks pushed him away and stood up, grabbing his right hand, and dragged him back to the room he just left. He didn't mind though, since not only did it give him a lovely up skirt view, but he didn't mind what he assumed was going to happen in the room. In fact, he felt himself become hypnotized by it, and forced his head up her skirt, showing a more brave persona by kissing what he figured was her womanhood. She stopped, letting loose a moan as his tongue licked the panty covering it, feeling the folds of flesh thanks to how thin the panties were.

"B-Brief-kun! Lets finish this up in the room, please?" Kneesocks exclaimed, forcing him to pull his head away from her precious honey hole and gave her round, bountiful ass a bite. As she fell to the ground, he slapped the other cheek, using his other hand to rub her womanhood, pressing his fingers as far as they could go with the panties in the way. He couldn't get much further with his actions, or to appreciate her lovely ass, thanks to her kicking him in the chest. Then, as he was leaning up, he felt her grab his head and forced it up her skirt. "Now, keep that tongue of yours working as we slowly walk back to the room, got it!" He nodded, making her panties move to the side, allowing him to slip his tongue into her womanhood. It was a new taste, a different sensation that he could of ever thought, and he found himself getting hard as he began to eat her out, trying to match her steps as they walked back to the room.

He apologized, Kneesocks was happy, and they were about to take a new step in their relationship, which made anything to happen in the room well worth the happiness he felt at the moment.

-Meanwhile-

"Sheesh, I thought they'd never leave." A green haired, red skinned girl said as she walked away from the door she was about to open. With a wicked smirk on her face, she returned her gaze to her current plaything.

For the Akuma family, only Corset, their father, was the one who was most open with their domination fetish, climaxing at the mere thought of the tight suppression that only the serious bondage he felt during his sessions. Kneesocks simply preferred to see everyone obey her rules, leaving them to do anything else otherwise, but for herself, Scanty knew that she loved to get down and dirty with her prey.

And the man in front of her was no different.

Well, at the moment, worm would be a better term for the male. The man was covered head to toe in leather, with his arms being hung from behind by a chain that was tied tightly around his wrists. Where his mouth, eyes, and cock were located were gray zippers that were currently closed, though the area around his eyes and mouth were dripping with dark crimson blood. At the sight of the liquid, Scanty bent down and slapped the pathetic being, letting the droplets of blood drop into her other hand. After a minute of waiting, she found herself collecting a small puddle in the palm of her hand, and brought it to her lips.

"Yuck," She mumbled as she swallowed the load on her hand, "Your blood is disgusting!" Scanty kicked the man's chest, smirking as her heels dug into his chest. The small scream dissatisfied her though, causing her to grab "Spikey" and stood behind the man. On this special bondage suit of hers was a special zipper, "special" since it was usually saved for rape purposes, which was located between the victim's ass cheeks. As soon as she unzipped enough to see the man's asshole, she shoved Spikey as far as the man's bum could take. The wails of agony, no, the symphonies of despair that sang from the man's soul made her moan as she felt herself climax on the spot. She noticed that she couldn't push the fourteen inch dildo further into the man, so, she jumped into the air and kicked it as far as it could go, making his screams reach a new height as she began to laugh.

"Mhmmm!" Curious at what she thought she heard, she walked to the front of the man and unzipped the area around his mouth. More blood poured from the new found exit, but she had no interest of the liquid fool's gold in front of her. "Please! I'll do anything you want, but **STOP IT!**"

"Not until you tell me what I want to know!"

"I will!" The man screamed, shaking his head as if to free himself from the chains holding his hands. Scanty slapped him once more, glaring at the worm he truly was. "I had to do it, as was dictated in the contract I signed!"

"I know that!" Scanty stated, filing the part of 'contract' in the back of her head. "I want to know _WHO_ was the one you made the contract with, let alone what it has to do with him!" Then, as if she said some type of magical word, the man stopped moving, his head looking down, similarly to a corpse. Then, with no reason as to _WHY_ he did it, he **LAUGHED** like her father did.

"Do you know my family history? For generations, even before the official declaration of Daten City being called such, my family has been in control of this area, being priests and nuns who warded spirits and ghouls from this land. As time passed, we couldn't, even with the help of the new recruits my forefathers trained, couldn't protect the city as they once had. More demons began to appear, growing stronger by an object hidden amongst the lands. This object, this horrid object was called _Hell's Key to Demons_, but its called by modern archeologists as the Hellsmonkey.

"This key, not only gave a boost to any being of evil in terms of magical ability and strength, but also gave the humans who possessed it the ability to create, destroy, or assimilate both demons, and the bindings of demons into the creature itself, granting them immunity from whatever method trapped them in the past. When the heavens caught word of this object, Angels came down from their holy land, killing the beings that we humans could not. Yet, instead of helping us, they too tried to take over the city, hoping to claim the Hellsmonkey for their own purposes, to put the beings of Hell against one another, and to attack whatever remained of their breeds.

"My great-grandfather didn't like this, consider the three way war between them continued for hundreds of years, and sought to find the key by himself. So, he exiled himself from our family, though it isn't written in our official family tree, and hunted for the Hellsmonkey. He found it under the ownership of a being called a name in a language unknown to us humans, even spirits and Angels have trouble speaking this name, so he simply called the being Kira, a Japanese word for Killer, due to how the being was dressed. In exchange for the Hellsmonkey, the being wanted to die, so he possessed both the key and my great-grandfather, hoping that he'd finally be killed, instead of living an immortal life.

"From that point, he was able to seal all of the demons into the land of Daten City itself, eternally punishing the demons for attacking by draining them of their life in order to feed the land of the city. The Angels, fearful of his new found power, left Daten City with a warning that he couldn't keep the key safe forever. Much to my dismay, its been safe ever since, being reincarnated into descendants of that man, no one else from it, most likely due to his contract. Then, around my teen years, I met her, the current holder of the Hellsmonkey during that time, and I couldn't help but to fall in love with her. I didn't care about the taboo of it, nor of how she could of brought the end of all humanity, I loved her.

"Then, that's when everything went to hell, when we had our son who DIDN'T have the key. I ran all of the tests myself, every magical enchantment, sensor, and relic we owned throughout the generations, and it all came up with no results! When all was lost, I ignored that child and my traitorous wife, focusing on the Rock Foundation my bloodline has kept in Daten City, when I was contacted by IT years ago. It asked for the execution of my wife, and in exchange, it would reveal the location of the Hellsmonkey without any drawbacks. Hence, when I divorced her, I told the guards to shoot her when she gave my son any type of physical contact after it was declared to the family. I was such a FOOL!" The man began to laugh loudly, the evidence of his voice becoming rough and ragged thanks to the lack of fluid in him, though Scanty was focusing on the information she was given. He told her everything she wanted, and more than she expected, but she didn't hear the one thing she was looking to hear from him.

"WHO MADE YOU SIGN THE CONTRACT YOU DEVIL! WHO MADE YOU RUIN BRIEF'S LIFE!"

**"I CAN'T SAY!"** The man screamed, causing her to glare at the man. She could feel the glare behind the zipped eyes. "Its a curse of my family, in order to protect anyone with the Hellsmonkey from being found by Angels and Demons. Only one who has signed a contract with us can know of it, and even then, it is hinted at, at best. No one has found a way to get around this restriction, and when IT showed me who did hold the Hellsmonkey, I felt what remained of my heart die with my wife. As for who made me ruin his life, I can't say that either, unless I want to die from the scriptures on my back. I can tell you this though, natural death, nor implied death, will come of those who are claimed by Hellsmonkey. They'll always survive, even in the most abnormal of ways, making them nearly immortal to everything except one thing." From there, silence overtook the room, with the exception of the man's breathing taking over the room. As the silence danced around her, a plan slowly formed in her mind. A plan so devious, so horrid that it would hurt her dear sister to the point of suicide, force Stocking to step further into the darkness, AND gain the approval of her father, all in one fell swoop. With a nod to herself, she grabbed the zipper around the man's throat and unzipped it, pulling it off the man. The man's orange hair was darker than it was before her session began, most likely due to the blood that now stained his hair, and had several bruises covering his face. The long wrinkle around his eyes showed sleep deprivation, which was thanks to her keeping him up for nearly two days, and his eyes, so similar to his, yet held a black flame that reminded her so much of her father.

"Mr. Rock, how would you like to create a contract merging the Akuma Industry with the Rock Foundation?"

-Author's Notes-

Yea, I just did that. I updated, though it was another double shooter, and I'm damn proud of it! Now we have a more worthy history of the past, and some very promising bits of information for an interesting ending to the story, whenever that comes. Also, I know that Hellsmonkey is spaced, but, for the purpose of the combination of the words Hells, Demon, and Key, I'm keeping it as the form I have it. That, and it sounds more dangerous than specifying that it belongs to someone else.

Please, review, so that way I don't get abused by Kneesocks anymore!


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya one and all! As usual, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, though I hope to own the dvd set soon, and maybe a plushie of Brief. That would be cool!

-Chapter 15-

Briefers Rock smiled to himself as he stepped out of Kneesock's bedroom with a bag of spare clothes for him to change into after his shower. Normally, whenever Corset was home, Brief could only see Kneesocks and Scanty at school, or whenever the duo created a ghost for Stocking and him to defeat; however, whenever the man would leave on his trips, Brief was brought over to spend the night, never telling his father, mainly since he lived on his own, and the Akuma sisters forced their father's employees to keep quiet about him. Normally, he wouldn't like to be keeping secrets from anyone, it was just something he didn't do. And yet, as he spent more time with his girlfriend and her sister, he found it much easier to lie than before.

It had been two months since he and Kneesocks had their little drama moment with the truth or dare game, and things between them have only gotten better for the two. With him spending the night with her, they soon finished their story, a project that, much to their surprise, Stocking reminded them about, as she and Scanty finished their story a while back. By being with Kneesocks, as in actually beside her, the two were able to brainstorm and finish the assignment before the deadline, a challenge he personally didn't wish to perform ever again. Still, they got an A+ on it, as well as a recommendation for it to be published by a publishing company Mr. Lopez knew, though he and Kneesocks never really worked out a title for the story.

After their assignment was turned in, Stocking stayed around him and the Akuma sisters, preferring to be with them than to stay at the church by herself. Even though Stocking was smiling, eating sweets, and being the honest goth she was, Brief felt that there was something _off_ about her, and he didn't like the feeling one bit. It was as if she was trying to be more out there, trying to attract attention to herself, and it was something he wasn't use to. Stocking didn't try to get attention, that was Panty's desire, such as with the volleyball match between the Anarchy sisters and the Akumas, their movie, which edited Stocking out of it, and much, much more examples Brief could call to his side, so why was Stocking trying to be more like Panty?

_'Maybe its due to how there hasn't been any improvement with Panty.'_ He thought as he locked the bathroom door, undressing himself as he started the shower. As with most coma patients, they simply breathed, laying unconscious to the world as they strive on medical science to keep them alive. Garterbelt was the one paying for everything, as usual, though he had to leave the church for most of the week for his new job, whatever it may be, in order to pay. That might of been another reason as to why Stocking preferred to hang with them than being in the empty church, though he wouldn't know unless he asked, and he had a feeling that if he asked, he'd only be opening Pandora's box to cause chaos all over.

Another thing he noticed was that Scanty was focusing on him a bit more than he was comfortable with. Whenever he came to spend the night, she always sat next to him, trying to rub his butt when Kneesock's left hand held his right. There had been other times, such as when he would go to the bathroom and, instead of Kneesocks waiting for him, Scanty would have a pleasant smirk on her face as he heard Kneesocks shout about being taken away in a, truth be told, comical manner. She had, from what one of the family butlers he still kept in contact with, also been arriving at the Rock estate multiple times during the month, mostly to speak with his father. ANYTHING that involved his father had a way of ending up a complete disaster, and whatever Scanty was planning for the man, would most likely be worse than a disaster, though Brief had a small feeling that he would be at the center of the disaster.

Speaking of disasters, ghost related incidents have reached an all time low, a fact that most of Daten City's residents were happy with. It seemed that the Akuma sisters, or at least Corset, had to of been the ones in charge of creating the ghosts in an unnatural way, and without their aid, any of the ghosts that would naturally appear would end up being weak ghosts that Stocking could handle by herself. He was happy that Stocking still dragged him to each ghost sighting, asking him to scan the ghost before she fought it, as it made him feel better about himself combat wise. Recently, he was able to actually land the killing blow on an eagle ghost, and it honestly felt good to **do** what she and Panty did on a daily basis.

"Oh yea big boy. Wiggle your member in front of me.~" Brief stopped thinking, slowly washing himself as glanced at the walls of the bathroom. He heard a soft, almost squeal of a moan coming from the wall behind him, and looked down to see a hole big enough for an exaggerated anime character's eye to spy through.

"S-S-SCANTY!"

"Oh Brief-Kun, don't look, but I want you to see!" Brief heard something break, followed by Scanty chuckling. "Uh, OH I CAN'T HELP IT! HE IS SEXY!"

"Stop peaking at my man you home wrecker!"

"I can show him a dam good time, unlike you, ya _ruuruu_ following piece of ogre shit!"

"Its because of the _ruuruu_ we're still in a happy relationship, something a slutty whore like yourself wouldn't understand!"

"That's it! I've had enough of you!"

"That makes two of us!"

**"DIE!"** In seconds, the entire wall of the bathroom crumbled, revealing Scanty and Kneesocks only inches from each other's faces, their weapons positioned to land the finishing blow to the other person's throat. Brief couldn't help but to sigh at the slowly, but truthfully, repetitive performance that he was used to seeing with Panty and Stocking, and stopped his shower, got dressed, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hm, I wonder if Fastener made his waffles today with chocolate chips, or with blueberries?"

* * *

It was lunch time at Daten High, and Brief sat with Kneesocks and Scanty at their private table in the lunch room. Even though he has been sitting with the two Akuma sisters ever since he and Kneesocks became partners for their writing project he STILL wasn't used to all of the stares he got from his classmates, let alone the glares, threatening letters, and small garbage bombs that found their way into his locker. He would admit, the food that the Akuma sisters got was much better than the cafeteria food, and this was before they changed it to a healthy diet.

"Did you get any word from Stocking Brief?" Scanty asked before taking a bite from her steak.

"Not a word." Brief shook his head. "I even called Garterbelt, and he said he didn't see her in the morning before he left for work. I'm starting to get worried that a ghost might of got her on the way to school."

"Impossible." Kneesocks interrupted. "We would of been the first ones to know of a new ghost emerging. And no," She glanced at Brief with a cold stare, "I can't tell you how we know this. Its one of the _ruuruus_." Brief blushed, recalling several times when she moaned _ruuruus_ into his ear as they explored their sexual side.

In terms of their sexual life, they took it slow, and Brief had no problems with that. He would be the one to eat her out, even going as far as to finger her, while all she did would jack him off. If he was to be honest with himself, he was afraid of the day she would ask for him to take her virginity, as he knew from personal experience that he had a very large cock, and he didn't want to hurt Kneesocks during the moment that was meant for pleasure. That just spoke many different levels of the wrong actions a boyfriend should do for their girlfriend, and he wanted to treat her like the, as ironic as this is, the angel she was to him.

"Well, what if she is on her time of the month?" Scanty suggested with a teasing smile on her face. "She tends to get grouchy during her process, and it is the first day of it she is at her worst ya know. So she might be doing us all a favor by not showing."

"Who is?" Brief looked up, as did Scanty and Kneesocks, and he couldn't help but to let his jaw drop at the sight before his eyes. Stocking had, rather than her dark blue hair with pink highlights, long, spiky blond hair with the pink highlights, wearing a black version of the dress that Panty tended to wear, which also was threatening to expose her breasts to the world, as well as her curved ass. The only thing that didn't change were her stockings, Stripe 1&2, though they did seem thicker than usual, as well as the shoes she wore.

"S-Stocking-chan! Y-you look-"

"I can't believe you're showing off your goods girl!" Scanty ran her arm around Stocking's shoulders, pressing her cheek to the goth girl's face. "I bet you're hungry for some man meat in ya, am I right?" Stocking, much to his surprise, tilted her head and sucked on Scanty's neck, earning several gasps from the students in the lunch room, as well as a small moan, though Brief couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain, come out of Scanty's mouth. Stocking pulled away a few seconds later, but there was a dark blue hickey that _GLOWED_, most likely with angelic energy, on Scanty's neck.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for a little devil treat like yourself. You wanna hit up?" Scanty, for the first time in a while, saw the Akuma shocked beyond belief, blushing the atomic red that Kneesocks was known for, as she pressed a finger to her new hickey. A small moan came out of her each time she touched it, causing a few guys watching to have nose bleeds, except for him of course. In a flash, the curved edge of Kneesock's scythes were pressed up to Stocking's throat, making a small, paper thin cut to the girl's skin.

"How **DARE** you do such mockery to my sister you vile, scum swallowing fiend!" Stocking grinned at Kneesocks before pulling back, kicking the two weapons away, before stepping on the table, grabbing Kneesocks by her tie, and kissed her. In seconds, Kneesocks pulled away, screaming as her lips were releasing steam, though this allowed Stocking a clear shot for her throat. Brief, getting over his shock, grabbed her by her legs and pulled her downwards.

"Stop that Stocking!" He shouted as he managed to get her to let go of Kneesock's tie. He soon found himself being pinned to the floor with the goth on top of him, her breasts dangerously close to his face as she smiled at him.

"So sweet, like a valiant, loyal knight coming to rescue the princess, except he has the wrong PRINCESS!" Stocking stood up, kicking the chair he sat on moments ago at Kneesocks. As soon as Kneesocks ducked, Stocking was gone, disappearing from the lunch room without any sign of how she escaped. Brief stood up, helped Kneesocks pick up her discarded weapons, and looked around the room once more.

_'Considering the outfit she wore, there is no way for her to blend in with the crowd.'_ Brief listened to the students, who voiced similar questions to his own, and sighed in forfeit to the challenge of finding Stocking. He felt Kneesocks grab his hand, and gently held her, giving a kiss to her lips, except he recoiled at the burning sensation of her lips. "YATTA, Sorry, I completely forgot!"

"Its fine Brief-kun." Kneesocks giggled, though it looked odd at the frown she wore. "Well," She looked at the students in the lunch room, "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW UNLESS THEY WANT A MONTH OF DETENTION!" Brief went over to Scanty, who continued to touch the glowing hickey she had, and waved his hand over her eyes. After calling her name several times, he gave up, flicked her on the forehead, and sighed as that gave him no response from her either.

"What the hell caused Stocking to act like that?"

"I don't know Brief-kun," Kneesocks glared at the table, "But the next time I see her, she better be possessed by a ghost, or else I will personally be the one to rip her heart out of her soggy breasts!" Right as he was going to calm her down, he felt his cell phone vibrate, and answered the call.

"Hello?" Brief widened his eyes for a split second. "Yes! I'm Briefers Rock! Did something-" He stopped, listening to the caller, not noticing how Kneesocks and Scanty were now focused on him. "And you need for someone to come over now? Isn't it better for-" Again, he stopped talking, letting the caller speak. After a few minutes of this, Brief thanked the caller before hanging up, suddenly wearing a small smile on his face.

"What's the matter Brief-kun?" Both Akuma sisters asked. This action caused both of them to look at one another with a small glare, a sight that made Brief chuckle.

"It was the hospital girls..." Brief wiped his right eye, hoping that he wouldn't cry in front of them. "Panty's awake..."

"She's awake!" Both girls shouted, whistling at the same time. A moment later, Fastener drove their limo into the lunch room, surprisingly not earning a single dent to the vheicle. As the girls were about to open the door, he grabbed both of their wrists, causing the two to turn around. He couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes, and he felt so weak!

"But..." He looked up to see Kneesocks widening her eyes at him, cupping her hand over the one that grabbed her wrist. Even her touch didn't calm him down; however, it made him look away from her.

"Brief-kun?"

"She has no memory of what happened before coming to Daten City..."

-Author's Notes-

I know, a bit shorter than I'd like, but I didn't want to do what I have been doing the past few chapters, making it dual viewed by two different characters. I'm just happy to finish this chapter, as well as see the plot actually kick into gear for a change, rather than the filler-ish chapter I posted before. Still, I hope you readers enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the next one.

Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Why had she done that? She didn't know what came over her, and she was starting to worry about these blank memories that kept on appearing. They've been appearing for about a month now, especially whenever she got stressed by her hunting ghosts with Brief, and she didn't know who to talk about this to. Garterbelt was always gone, Brief was slowly becoming unavailable thanks to Kneesocks wanting to be everywhere with him, and Scanty was slowly developing a Panty persona, which didn't ease her own problems. It didn't help that she found herself wearing some ridiculous get up that clashed with her personality on so many levels. Seriously, had Scanty spiked her sweet supply or something?

_"No dearest Stocking. Its all been you, or should I say, us?"_ Stocking widened her eyes and looked around the store she was in for the voice. She wanted to buy a proper dark, slightly frilly Gothic dress before going home to wash out the blond hair dye that was corrupting her scalp, and hopefully find a way to never have to go back to school ever again. Maybe she could claim to be sick and use the extra time to collect the rest of the necessary heaven coins to go home. After a few minutes of looking around the unusually empty store, she gave up and bought the dress she picked out before asking one of the clerks if she could put it on in the changing booth.

"Sure." The clerk said. He must of been sixteen, reminding her of a scrawny Brief, or one of the skater boys that Panty always wanted to screw, but couldn't due to the fact that he was gay. "But I have to stand in front of the booth then, in order for people to not assume that you're stealing the dress." A sensation overtook her, reminding her of the few times she felt lust for Brief, and heard herself say something she would of never said.

"Why don't you join me in the booth? That way, you can REALLY make sure I'm not stealing anything hot stuff." What the hell had she just said! That wasn't her, well, it was her voice, but it surely wasn't her talking like that! The grin the boy wore, as well as the small tent in his pants, showed that he was more than approving the idea, and led her to a far off booth. When she was about to close it on him, she felt the lustful sensation crawl through her body and pulled the guy in, closed the booth, and locked it before she blacked out.

When she had awoken, she was surprised to find herself pressing her left hand over her mouth, moaning into it as the guy she led into the booth was plowing her from behind. Well, to be honest, it felt more as if he was fingering her, but that is why size matters to people. Some, like Panty, wanted sex in general, as if it was a thing to be proud of to have so many partners. She, on the other hand, was more refined, wanting the larger, more bountiful cocks that would coat her with their salty goodness, but rarely found those guys in Daten City. But, despite her opinion, she found herself faking the moan as she felt him cum inside him.

"Oh, so heavenly!" He had moaned into her ear, slowly dripping out of her before passing out. It seemed as if he really had put his all into her, and she didn't know what had happened for this to happen either. At least she wouldn't have to deal with him trying to get her number since he was unconscious.

_"That's because I made it happen dearest Stocking."_ In every clothing booth was a mirror, every girl knew that, but she was sure that no mirror was to have a deranged look a like that had features of Panty upon her body. It was quite the frightening sight, but for some reason it seemed familiar to her.

"Y-You!" Stocking grabbed the boy's shirt, which he took off while she blacked out, she assumed, and wiped the cum that dripped down her thighs. "I thought you didn't exist."

_"You missed a little deary. Let me clean that for you."_ The figure in the mirror forced her hand out of it, grabbing the shirt from Stocking and wiped her large breasts. _"All clean!"_ Stocking widened her eyes at the limb that just cleaned her, and slapped it away. When it reached for her throat, she couldn't help but to duck and jump onto the small bench that was included in every booth.

"Wah!" Stocking kicked the mirror, breaking it into tiny pieces, and quickly changed into her new dress before leaving the changing booth. This had to be a dream. It just had to be a dream, just like the first time she saw her in the bathroom. Yea, she was currently asleep, it had to be it! That is why she found herself in such outlandish clothing she knew she would never wear!

_"I'm so sorry, but this isn't a dream dearest Stocking."_ Stocking turned around and saw her standing in front of her with a bright smile on her face. It was so fake, like the smiles she would see in magazines, or upon Panty's face when she wanted something from a nerd or loser. The clothing she wore was the exact same that Stocking found to be disgusting, but suited the person in front of her for some odd reason. It was as if it was- _"Natural for me?"_

"How did?" Stocking was about to finish, only for the girl to place a finger on her lips.

_"Dearest Stocking."_ The girl interrupted with a giggling tone. _"I'm the true you hidden behind all of that Gothic clothing, sugary sweets, and that shy yet stern persona of yours. And, since I'm an angelic being like you, it isn't hard for me to take over someone else so I can actually BE a member of society. That is what the rituals you learned while you were in Heaven were for dearest, so you could save the life of one of God's mortal champions that were in a mortal danger that they weren't ready for."_

"No! That ritual was banned when it was discovered that, not only did it shorten the life of a human, but it also gave the human a higher chance of becoming a ghost upon their death." Stocking slapped the girl's hand away, earning a pout from her. If anything, that pout made her want to punch the girl until she was spitting blood for weeks.

_"So why do you still know it dearest?"_ The girl leaned over, rubbing her hand upon Stocking's cheek as if she was a baby. _"Wasn't it because you and Panty had a contest to prove who was the smarter one between you two, and you proved it by making an angel she had sought before come to woo her away? What was his name? Angriel, Gabriea, oh, Gabriel! That was his name!"_

"Can you just shut up Pantyhose!" Stocking screamed, glaring at the abomination in front of her.

_"Nope!"_ Pantyhose giggled, moving away with a sway to her hips that got a few guys to stare at her. _"I'm simply here to ask you how it felt for you to talk to Scanty and Kneesocks in the manner you did earlier. It was simply marvelous, don't you know! You were so strong and defiant against them when they didn't let you get Brief-kun all to yourself."_ Suddenly, all of the facts that she was so confused about clicked inside her mind. The blackouts, the unusual clothes she found in her room, and the random calls about hitting her up once more, it all clicked!

"You were the one who has been making me have blackouts!" Stocking pulled out Stripe 1 and pressed it against Pantyhose's throat faster than most could respond to. Well, that was until she felt a whip coiled around her throat at the exact moment she pressed the tip of her blade to the throat. "Why have you been taking over? I was happy with how things were!" How Pantyhose could use an angelic weapon while being a spirit, she didn't know, but it was something that would be making the spirit more troublesome for her to deal with.

_"Its just so you could have the fun you have always desired dearest."_ She giggled again, a feature that was getting on Stocking's nerves fast. _"You have so many pent up emotions that you'll snap soon if you don't release them. Or, considering I exist, maybe you have snapped, and I'm simply trying to reverse the damage you have caused to yourself. Take your pick of an explanation, I simply don't care dearest."_ For some reason, Pantyhose started to shake and clutched her head. When she felt the whip loosen around her throat, she pulled it off her and knocked her down, but found herself surprised when she felt her cell phone vibrating. Of all the things that could inflict damage to the mysterious person, it would be electronics that would do the job.

"Well look at that, I guess the old tip that electronics can expel a nearby spirit is true. I hope I don't have to see you ever again." The look on Pantyhose's face changed from a painful expression to that of anger. She didn't expect for the spirit to stand up and grab her by the front of her dress.

_"Don't whine to me when you feel lonely again, just like when we were kids StockING!"_ At the last syllable, the spirit known as Pantyhose was ejected from the poor woman's body, disintegrating before her very eyes. After staring at where the spirit once was, she remembered about the cell phone and went to answer said cell phone before the caller hung up.

"Hello? Oh Garterbelt, what's up?" Stocking paused, letting a smile form on her face after a few seconds of her favorite, well, ONLY preacher talking to her. "Oh, that's great news! I'll be on my way right now!" She hung up the phone, and was about to run out of the mall when she looked at the unconscious woman below her. If she didn't take advantage of where she currently was, Pantyhose might try to possess her once again, and she couldn't allow that, especially while she was driving. Once she found a map of the mega mall, she remembered the section the store was in and made a beeline for it.

The Best Buy in the mall would be getting a huge spike in sales that day, all thanks to the angel known as Anarchy Stocking.

-Author Notes-

Yep, so we have the source of Stocking's current dilemma, only to find out that it also relates to something in the past. Poor Stocking! I wonder how she'll feel when she gets to the hospital later that day? Well, there isn't much to say, other than I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt or best Buy, but Pantyhose is my original character, so I own her.

Also, for the readers who like this story, could you read my other P&S story, The Queen and Her Drone, and review it? I would like more feedback about it to see what people think about it. Thanks to those that do!

Until next time everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

When Brief stepped out of the hummer with Kneesocks and Scanty, the hospital seemed more like a haunted mansion than a place for healing. Was it because he knew that Panty wouldn't remember him and the Akumas, or was it the guilt of knowing that it was because of him that Panty lost her memories in the first place? Either way, Brief truly didn't want to visit the blonde angel any longer; however, he _knew_ that, if he simply left and didn't visit, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Are you okay Brief-kun?" Kneesocks, though she didn't look directly at him, glanced at him with concern gleaming in her beautiful eyes. He nodded, as he felt that, if he began to talk, that he'd start crying and would speak of everything on his min, and those were thoughts that he knew would worry Kneesocks-chan more than she truly needed to be.

"What are you two slowpokes waiting for?" Scanty asked in a rather cold tone, an unusual tone for him to hear from the usually happy girl. "We have an angel to welcome back to the world of the living!" In her arms were a stack of prono magazines, complete with a full grown horse sized dildo, pineapple shaped anal beads, and a bondage mask with the mouth piece that allowed for any invader to slip in without worry.

At times like these, it made him wonder if Scanty wanted people to get better, or if she wanted to stay injured and pinned to the hospital bed...

Kneesocks, on the other hand, was more simple with her gifts, and picked up some spicy foods, such as tacos and some chips. It was a sweet jesture, that was for sure, though it would of been sweeter if he didn't have to help her pick out the gifts. If he didn't help her, Panty would of gotten flowers and some Lindor Truffles, which would of most likely pissed off the angel than make her happy. As for him, well, all he managed to get her was a generic Ipad that could only get pornographic channels. If Panty was the same old angel she acted on Earth as she was while she lived in Heaven, then he was sure she'd enjoy the free source of porn.

"Alright sister, we're coming." Kneesocks held onto his free hand, reminding him once more of who exactly was next to him, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before following Scanty through the hospital. Since the staff of the hospital knew who the Akumas were, no one even bothered to stop them for any type of identification and, since Brief was dating Kneesocks, he fell under this special treatement as well. Due to the special treatement, it didn't take long for them to get to Panty's room, and that seemed to be the hardest part.

Walking in.

What does one say to someone who has amnesia? How would one go to describe themselves to someone who you've had plenty of adventures with? Was it even possible for one to explain how once enemies became unusual rivals, borderline allies? All of these questions unfortunately ran through Brief's mind, and he couldn't decide if this trip was truly worth it, or if he was better off leaving his gift with his girlfriend or one of the nurses and go back home.

"Brief-kun?" Kneesocks whispered to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. That squeeze was all the reassurance he needed to open the door and step into Panty's assigned room. He thought he'd see a swearing angel, hoping to leave the hospital, or see her giving a blowjob to one of the doctors; however, he saw the first image that made him fall madly in love with her in the first place. She was sitting up, allowing long, her slightly crazed hair to lay freely against her back, though her bangs seemed to enhance the beauty her eyes held once before. Even in the hospital gown she was forced to wear, her figure looked tempting, allowing him to wonder how she'd look with her angelic wings free for him to see, and the enchanting halo that would hover above her head.

And then, she made eye contact with him. Was it just him, or did she seem pure? As if there was nothing clouding her judgement. A brief memory flashed in his mind, reminding him of the look she wore as she fell from the window, and he shook his head to get rid of that memory. That was something he shouldn't of been thinking of at such an important moment like this.

"Ohaiyo Panty-san!" Scanty shouted as she wedged herself past Brief and stood next to the angel's bed. "I'm Akuma Scanty, one of your friends here in Daten City, and I brought you some get well soon gifts!" Panty gave the girl an odd look before taking the gifts thrusted to her chest, and gave the dildo an even worse look, if possible.

"This thing seems impossible to fit inside me...I LIKE IT!" Instantly, the beautiful image of Panty was wiped clean from Brief's mind, and was replaced with the jester that made everyone laugh at her antics. Still, this was better than the delusional Panty that came out when he went to visit her with the Akuma family. When he saw that Kneesocks walked forward, he let out a smile and took another step forward.

"Ahem," Kneesocks began, hoping to get Panty's attention, "I'm Akuma Kneesocks, Scanty's younger sister, and I'm pleased to see you in good health once again. I do hope that you enjoy these treats I got for you, as I know from experience that hospital food is rather lacking in taste." Suddenly, the happy expression on Panty's face changed, and became one of confusion intertwined with annoyance. What did Kneesocks say that made the once happy angel change so quickly? "Is there something the matter?" At that, Panty now wore a rather obvious frown.

"Yea, I don't like ya or anything ya faking got for me. Couldn't you of got me something more juicy, like a chili dog or chili fries?" Hoping to make peace of the spiraling situation, Brief walked forward and placed the generic Ipad on her lap. As soon as he did, Panty looked at him and it seemed as if she became beautiful once again; however, unlike before, where the beauty was just wildly dancing to every observer, it was focused solely on him and him alone.

"I-I, I'm Rock Briefers, and I..." Brief gulped, knowing that what he said next would change everything between him and Panty, no, the Anarchy family as a whole. He just hoped that what he said next was truly the right decision for everyone. "I'm one of your classmates from Daten High, and this comes from everyone at Daten High who wishes for a quick recovery. They miss you and the atmosphere you brought to the classroom." It was hard for him to not notice the surprised looks from Scanty and Kneesocks, since their attention was focused on him, but Panty's expression was the most confusing of them all.

"Is...is that true?" She wore a hurt expression, a look one would wear if their pride took a hit, or if they were lied to. Did she remember more than the staff at the hospital let on? "Is it true that I went to a human high school? Yuck! I bet I got all of your geeky germs on me!" Brief chuckled at her statement, since it made him think back on multiple instances she physically touched him in the form of punches and kicks.

"Well you had to touch the guys if you wanted to screw all of the muscular and good looking guys like you did while you were in school." At that, Scanty and Panty laughed, though for different reasons, if the looks on their faces were of any indication. Knowing Scanty, she was about to say something that would irk Panty to the bone. Well, it MIGHT, if Panty was still the same Panty.

"She, get a good screw with a muscular or good looking guy? Do try to not be so funny Brief-kun." Scanty stated with a smirk. "This angel couldn't get anything more than gutter trash."

"Oi!" Panty pushed Scanty away from her bed and glared at her. "I'll do anything to get with a good looking guy, and trash is WAY below my standards! In Heaven, I wouldn't take anything below super A high class." Panty began to laugh at her own statement, though it left Brief looking at her in confusion. A small knock from the door made him turn to see Stocking walk in. Well, he assumed it was Stocking, as she had so many Mp3 players and beepers attached to the lace of her dress that it made her seem like a living piece of technology. As soon as she saw him, she turned and bowed, making all of the tiny devices on her jingle and clank against one another.

"I'm quite sorry about what...happened earlier at school Brief. I ate an exotic fruit that made me do wild things, such as my state of dress. I do hope you forgive me Brief."

"Well _he_ might!" Kneesocks declared in a stern tone. "But I will not! Exotic fruit or not, you did what you did and seem to have full memory of **what** you did. And for that, it will take a **LONG** time before I even begin to forgive you Anarchy Stocking." Stocking nodded, expecting such a thing from that particular Akuma. Scanty, from what Brief saw, didn't care as to what happened, and shrugged.

"Hey!" Panty gathered their attention back to her once again. "Don't be acting so harch on Stocking ya baka! She can do whatever the damn hell she pleases, and no hygenic freak of a school girl will tell her what she can and can't do!" At that, Kneesocks went up to Panty and slammed her hand on the mattress.

"Despite the situation, I will not take back what I said, nor will I change my _RUURUU~_ for you Anarchy Panty!" The two instantly glared at one another, bringing up an incredible amount of tension in the room in a matter of seconds. Before Brief could even utter a syllable, a doctor walked into the room and forced everyone out so he could do his usual rounds on Panty. By the time the group got to the lounge on their floor, Scanty turned to him and gave him a curious look.

"So why did you lie to the slut?" Stocking suddenly looked at him, causing him to remind himself of his decision and stood firmly to it. "Well, since Brief isn't explaining it, he got your sister a pornographic Ipad and told her that it came from everyone in the school, rather than from himself. As if to put icing to the cake, he told her that he was simply another student, rather than your two's sidekick. The Scooby to your Doo, if you will dearest Stocking-chan, and it is quite the different response I would of expected from him, to be honest."

"I didn't want to give her more to think about." Brief suddenly stated, causing their attention to focus on him. "Do you think its easy to know that she has been an angel on a mission for months that she suddenly can't remember? Do you think that, by me telling her that I was someone crushing on her hard, helped her and her sister out on missions, only to date soneone who is their enemy, and caused her to go insane and get into a coma be a _GOOD_ thing Scanty!" Brief didn't even know when his face turned so red, or why he found tears pouring from his eyes, though all he DID know was that he felt so much sorrow running through his heart. It was **his** fault! Panty being in the hospital bed without her memories was **his** fault!

Not Kneesocks-chan.

Not Scanty-san.

Not Stocking-chan.

Not Garterbelt or Corset.

"But mine..." Brief mumbled to himself. When he saw that they heard what he mumbled, he straightened up and smiled. "Its my responsibility to break the information about me to her, and I do hope that no one tells her anything about my involvement with her in Daten City. This responsibility is mine and mine alone everyone. So please..." He walked over to one of the drink machines and got himself a lemon lime soda, hoping its bubbly liquid would sooth his jumping nerves, when he saw Garterbelt leaning against the machine from the other side of the hallway.

"I'll respect your wish Brief-kun. IF, and only IF, you eat some of my black sausage the next time you come over."

"You DO mean your bratwurst right?" At Garterbelt's silence, he leaned forward and watched as the tall man turned around and walked back towards the elevator. "RIGHT GARTER! You only mean your bratwurst RIGHT!" Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, he turned back to his companions, and saw that they were all laughing at his misfortune. Normally, he'd feel sad, depressed even, and would mentally insult himself for everything they could of been laughing at. But now? Now, he was happily laughing with them, letting a smile grace his features and somehow knew that the oncoming future would be more tolerable as long as he had moments like these to help him stay happy.

Unknowing to everyone, a certain blonde angel was laying down as her doctor performed cunlingings on her, she couldn't help but to think of the orange haired boy who gave her the ultimate pornographic source of all time. He was a nervous wreck, signaling that he must of been an emo or a loser in High School. Daten High, was it?

_'Che, most likely was the only person who had the time to come with Scanty and the rule loving bitch.'_ Panty thought to herself as she let out a low groan of pleasure. The man could of been MUCH better with his tongue skills, but it would have to do, as her fingers were too sore from the punishment she put them to enacting her to get an orgasm. _'He must be a nice person...being so bullied like that...'_

_'I think I might want to hang out with him in the future.'_

-Author Notes-

I do not own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, though I might own the limited edition dvd box set in a matter of days if my paycheck allows me for some free cash. So, I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as I finally had an idea as to how everything was going to go from here on out. So, hopefully, updates for this story should come out quicker.

Will things between Stocking and Kneesocks ever become the same?

What truly happened to Pantyhose?

Will Brief fall back in love with Panty, despite everything he has done with Kneesocks?

What does Scanty have in store for Panty, and possibly Brief as well?

And does Garterbelt really want Brief to taste his bratwurst, or his man meat?

Find out some, possibly all of those questions, and MORE, in upcoming chapters to Surviving the Rules!

Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

_I was given this diary by my sister, who told me that, by writing in this journal, I could possibly regain my memories of what I missed over the past few weeks. I am jumping the gun, so let me backtrack a bit. I don't normally like to go past the climax, but even I get a bit sensitive~_

_Hello, I'm the sexy bitch known as Anarchy Panty, and I'm the best angel anyone will ever see, find, or luckily taste on Earth! I'm an ANGEL, not one of those innocent goody goody girls, but the actual being that lives in Heaven, floating on clouds and living in blissful paradise kind of angel. I haven't seen my mother in years, mostly since Stocking and I were previously enrolled into Angel Warrior Academy, the only place to learn how to become a combat angel, rather than the soul guidance, sissy kind, or the guardian angels that save the chosen fate bound humans from death._

_You wouldn't know, but Heaven is a lot like the royal society in the human world. They think of new angels as the lower class until they prove themselves, as only the chosen humans can become angels. Every other soul enters reincarnation, unless they are tainted by Ghosts or by the magic of devils for too long. If that is the case, then I get to fucking shoot them until they're stains on the wall, purge the poor little human of the curse, and, if they're hot enough, give them a quick blowjob before leaving for home! We rarely get injured, so I don't understand why our hospital is so large, but the need for the academy, library, and weapons smith is understandable, so I shouldn't be complaining about how Heaven is better than Earth._

_Its odd, being one of the few angels in Heaven with such a unique name. You have Abrahams, Noahs, Joah, John, Abigail, and other Bible and other holy scripture names; however, when you come to my sister and I, you see the ONLY two girls who have sexual based names. Not even our own mother has such a dirty name, making me wonder if our unknown father named us. If I had to be honest, it was because of them that I noticed how great sex could be, as the guys in the academy talked about how great it would be to screw some human girls, as no one could resist the presence of an angel on Earth. All of their bragging, the rude gestures they showed me while growing up, and the rather sad fact that male angels had small cocks, made me lust for Earthly beings, and I took every chance to visit them once I graduated._

_I usually did this by being a guiding angel, taking the chance to have sex with some guys before taking the spirit I was supposed to claim to Heaven. Only, I sometimes took too long and found my spirit either a Ghost or was already claimed by a Devil, which was our competition. Devils, unlike what most people think, tend to cause bad luck and destruction so that the lesser Devils can claim souls for Hell, which in turn gives the horrible place more souls to do as they please with. Its not like I hate Devils, but I've hated what they did with souls ever since I lost someone precious to them, making my mind heart bit by bit whenever I see one._

_So, I was surprised when I saw two walk in with that human, Brief. He didn't look abused, tortured, or even saddened around them, so it made me wonder if I was just acting out like every other angel did against those beings of Hell. They had their job, and I had mine, even if their job is fuckin sick and twisted, it was still their job. It was odd seeing a human being so comfortable around them, since they're usually frightened or nearly dead from the injuries they're given by them, yet here I was, seeing all of my beliefs about Devils being crushed by that red head with a sexual name._

_Really, what the hell was with people having sexual names?_

"Oh, you're awake?" Panty pulled away from her diary and welcomed the sight of Garterbelt, the man who allowed her and Stocking to live on Earth in exchange for killing Ghosts and giving him their Heavens every now and again. He was a tall black man, making her eyes wonder to his crotch for a split second and the racial comments about their size before looking away. He might possibly have a big dick, but she had STANDARDS, and he didn't fit them one bit.

"Yea, there is nothing to do here, so I can't help but to be fuckin awake." Panty mumbled before putting the diary under her pillow. If Garterbelt was curious about her diary, he didn't show it as he sat down on a chair in the room. He looked up at her, glancing towards the window for a split second before smiling at her.

"How are you feeling Panty? The doctors say you're making a good recovery." It was true, she thought to herself. If it wasn't for the fact that one of the doctors tried to eat her out again while she was sleeping, she would of got out of the death blessed place a long time ago. Then again, she was THE Anarchy Panty, sexy angel from Heaven. So who wouldn't want a taste of her, let alone a very bountiful sample of her pussy?

"I'm feeling much better. No headaches or pains in the chest either, which is good. I thought I was going to lose my heart after Stocking and her friends came over that one day."

"Oh, why?" Panty looked away, finding anything in the room except the black man more interesting to look at. How could she explain this without seeming like a little girl who is curious about someone?

"I don't know how to explain most of it, but its like Brief and I...Well, not exactly the two of us, but as if I know him from before."

"Well, you two did go to Daten High together. So that feeling is bound to happen."

"Not like that!" Panty shouted, earning an odd chuckle from Garterbelt. "Like I've spent time with him outside of school or something. I don't know, like I mean something to him."

"Or that he means something to you?" She instantly threw the pillow behind her at him, only to watch as he leaned forward, dodging it without a scratch. The thin nurse walking past him, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky, and ended up flying across the main room into another nurse. Panty brought her hand up to her mouth, hiding her surprised look as much as she could and felt guilty about her actions. Damn, why did the man have to dodge her pillow without thinking of who was behind him!

"No Garter, he doesn't mean a fucking thing to me! He seems like the picked on bitch most nerds are. Even I know that I don't associate with them unless its dire to my mission to get you Heavens so I can stay here on Earth." There was no way she'd give people like him more than a glance, and even that was too much time for her to register their presence. Yes, nerds made new devices, bigger buildings, and made cures, along with so much more, but the one place they DO matter for her would always be average. Nothing small like the angels of Heaven, but nothing too impressive like latinos, black men, jocks, and so many other choices to pick between.

"A shame I suppose. Either way, you're able to get released today if you push for it, but the doctor in charge of your case wants you to stay another night just to be sure. Its your call Panty."

"I'll stay one more night. Rather be sure that I'm healed than leave in a hurry and somehow end up back here for a surprise condition." Garterbelt nodded with an odd look on his face, like he wanted to say something more, when his cell phone rang. He plucked out the little device and flipped the screen, reading whatever popped up intensely before stopping.

"I must go. I need to pick up the supplies I ordered for some renovations I'm doing on the church. I'll come by tomorrow to take you home Panty." With a mumbled goodbye, Panty watched as he closed her door, waited with the thought that he or someone might enter after he left, and laid on her now pillowless bed with her eyes closed.

_'Why, oh why does the last thing that Garter said bother me so much? A shame? Why is there any shame with what I said and believe!'_ She wanted to punch the man in the face, regardless for all the good things he did for her, just for what he said about her and that Brief kid. There was no shame for her not caring for him! He wasn't Anarchy Panty, so there shouldn't be a reason why I should feel shamed at ANYTHING! _'Then why...why did my heart stop beating when I said that about Brief?'_ She opened her right eye, noticed that she was looking directly at the nurse button, and pressed it without a second to lose.

Maybe another visit from the doctor would help ease her thoughts.

* * *

For Anarchy Stocking, her "doctor", Mr. Penetration, wasn't easing her thoughts at all. She was currently shoving a rather long, light brown meaty dildo into her pussy, hoping that she would be able to erase the anxiety building in her heart, but found nothing to be working. She had so much on her plate at the moment that she was honestly surprised that she wasn't joining Panty in the hospital at the moment.

Eversince she found out about Pantyhose being able to possess her body, as well as other humans, Stocking constantly had electronics running on her person as her natural defense against the twisted being. If she allowed Pantyhose to possess her once again, she was sure that either she wouldn't return, or she would be too late to prevent the spirit from killing her sister, along with everyone she ever cared for. In exchange for the lack of sleep, she managed to set up electronics running on her person every hour of every day. The only times an electronic was off her person or not running would be if she was charging the batteries of the devices.

Speaking of Panty, her sister, she couldn't help but to feel more hate for her now. It was so odd, seeing her smiling and act so unlike herself, as if she was the perfect angel to of ever blessed the Earth. It _sickened_ her that Garterbelt was constantly checking up on her, even if she was her sister, there was something uncomfortable about her sister now. If she ever regained her memories, would she hate her for helping the Akumas take her down? If she didn't remember their journey on Earth, then why did she feel so threatened by the possibility of her sister being so serious about school and killing Ghosts?

"Maybe I'm overthinking things." Stocking said to herself as she threw Mr. Penetration to the bucket of water she brought into the room to clean the massive toy. It was then that she had an odd thought come into her mind. Was the Panty truly her sister? If she never regained her memories, then she would be stuck seeing an imposter wearing her skin, using her voice, and having her mannerisms. She honestly didn't know if she could handle seeing her in the church if she didn't regain her memories soon; however, there was a downside to her regaining her memories.

If Panty remembered everything, then she would remember losing Brief to Kneesocks. She'd remember seeing them practically grinding on each other as Kneesocks nearly kissed him, and would stay mad at the world than ever forgive and forget the event. Was it so odd for Stocking to actually see HURT on her sister's face during that moment? Yes, as Panty never got hurt over a guy, especially a geek like Brief, so it was odd to see that look, even for a fragment of a second. If she returned, she was honestly afraid that she would kill Kneesocks and Brief just to keep him away from anyone ever again, and that was something Stocking didn't want to think about.

_'If I can't get used to Panty as she is, then I can always stay out for most of the day. Only problem is, I still have to go to school with her, hunt Ghosts with her, and live under the same roof.'_ It was then that she remembered a certain offer presented to her a month ago, but shook her head at the thought. She couldn't do that. It would hurt Garterbelt to his core, though he didn't matter as much as Panty did, truth be told. In the end, Stocking pulled out her laptop and began searching the internet for a single bedroom apartment she could rent, in hopes that, if she can't get used to Panty, she could leave.

If only her real sister acted like the imposter from the get go. Then none of what had happened wouldn't of ever came into being.

-Author Notes-

I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, nor will I ever get that opportunity. It belongs to too many people as a whole, and I don't want to enter Mortal Kombat for those rights. With that out of the way, hello readers, reviewers, and followers alike! I felt it was time to give this "altered" Panty some stage time, something she is glad for I'm sure, and I hope everyone enjoys reading things from her perspective. She's obviously not original Panty at the moment, and its always gonna be a thought if she will ever return to normal, but I can honestly say she'll cause various events to happen as she is. With that out of the way, time to answer some reviews!

**HybridTailedFox**: Thank you for such a heart warming review! I'm quite happy to hear you read this story in one sitting, and I hope this chapter is just as good as the others.

**Rocketman1728**: I thank you for your review, and if he can trust any of the sisters will have to be something you'll have to wait and read in future chapters.

**DaXlyn**: Thank you for your review and I do hope that people read your Panty and Stocking story. We need more multi-chapter P&S stories on fanfiction!

**KingTiger999**: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter and it got you to laugh. The pairing could always change ya know, so prepare yourself for some drama in the future.

**UberPrinnyLord**: Yea, I do make some sentence structure mistakes ever now and again. Blame me, I'm human and darn proud of it! I'm quite thankful you took the time to review, and I'm even happier that you enjoy this story and how it plays out so far.

**Axcel**: Thank you for your review and the praise you've sent this way. I do hope to see more reviews from you for future chapters!

All in all readers, I do hope every single one of you enjoyed this chapter, as it was certainly unique to write out, and stick around for more chapters to come. So, until next time everyone, and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers, reviewers, and people of Fanfiction! Welcome back to another chapter update, and I'm quite pleased to see that everyone's enjoying the story up to this point. I'm quite amused at the latest number of reviews this story had, and who wouldn't? 69 reviews for a story about a very perverted cast of characters, most of them at least, with their own perverted series. That's the most ironic thing I've ever had to deal with! Still, I'm glad to hear everyone's opinions about Surviving the Rules, and I do hope to continue to get some more feedback from you all in the future! To change things up, lets see the reviews for the last chapter, shall we?

**Rocketman1728:** Thank you for your review, and I'm happy to see such a cute face for your review.

**HybridTailedFox:** I'm glad the quality of my chapters hasn't depleted over the course of this story! This chapter is strictly from Brief's point of view, so there should be a ton of interaction between the two main stars of this story. I have thought of making a Naruto/Panty&Stocking story with our favorite blond ninja as the main star, but I'm unsure as to what I could do with it, as well as which girl(s) he would get. Not that I don't have anything against harems, I'd be a liar if I said I did, but there is only a limited amount of girls in the story before creating my own, and that gets kinda dull after a while.

Now then, as usual, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbent, nor will I ever. Possibly the dvd box set, and HOPEFULLY some plush dolls of Stocking and Chuck, but not for a long time...

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

**"Ghost!"**

**"Techno-Dildo."**

-Chapter 19-

It was another day of school, a place that he was quite bored with, as nothing truly challenged him anymore. He still listened in class and turned in the homework, didn't bat an eye when some jocks or popular guys made fun of him when his girlfriend wasn't around, and he didn't even notice the pranks done to his locker most of the time. He knew he should be happier, considering school was close to ending, but there was something bothering him, a something that he knew should of been diminished by now, and it would, and currently was, starting to get to him.

Anarchy Panty.

It was hard to lie to her in the hospital, even if it was for her benefit, though he felt his mind urging him to slave over her and do whatever she desired. He knew those thoughts were wrong in every manner reasonable, but he couldn't help but to picture all the times he saw her naked in the church, the flashes of her womanhood as she fought against Ghosts, and all of the sexy outfits she wore during her stay in Daten City. It was amazing how much she got done in such a short amount of time, but it didn't mean he should be thinking about them! She was the past, and Kneesocks is the now, the future, and hopefully...

_'So why does my heart beat strongly for Panty?'_ Brief sighed and looked at the other parts of Daten City from his current spot. Since it was currently lunch time, he was able to sneak off and eat in his private sanctuary, as not many people came up to the roof after the Akuma sister's first fight with the Angels. 'Heh, it was also here that I noticed that the Akumas weren't as bad as I once thought.'

Sure, Kneesocks and her sister were quite quick with the change in policies in the school, ordering everyone to wear uniforms, changing the lunch menu, separating the students depending upon their grade point average, and other miniscule changes, but they did it to honestly improve the school. Grades rose for a short time, people seemed less stressed and sickly, so their changes did cause some positive reactions. He wasn't going to say anything about the Fake Ghosts though, as nothing good would come from raising that particular dead topic from the grave.

"I knew I'd find you here." Brief looked over his shoulder to see Kneesocks wrapping her arms around him. Her lips were now pressed to his neck, allowing her to grind her sharp teeth to his skin, earning a slight moan of pleasure from him. He tried to turn around so he could properly kiss her, but she wasn't allowing him to move, causing her to play with his neck for as long as she wanted. "Oh, look, you're truly showing off your Rock heritage just from a little neck play. As I'm the one who did such a thing, the _ruuruu_ forces me to take responsibility for it. Isn't that wonderful Brief-kun?"

"Uhhh, Kneesocks-chan... We..We can't do this here!" If anything, instead of making his rule abiding girlfriend stop her action, it made her stroke him through his pants, causing him to react by pressing his legs together to hold back the loud moan that nearly breached his lips. He heard his zipper being pulled, releasing some of the tension his cock began to feel after starting to get erect, but couldn't help but to widen his eyes as he saw Kneesock's right hand grip his manhood, giving it a tight squeeze from the base. "Ohhhh!"

"Does my Brief-kun like what I'm doing?" The tips of her nails pressed around the head of his cock, sending small jolts of pain through his body, but when paired with the stroking her other hand was doing, he couldn't help but to continue moaning. It seemed that just about anything Kneesocks did, physical wise, could get him to harden and want to mount her, despite wanting to save himself for marriage, something that Panty could never understand. He was forced from his thoughts when he felt her bite his neck again, removing one of her hands from his manhood to pull up his shirt.

"Mah.." He expected for her to drag her nails on his back, considering she was using the same hand that poked his head; however, he was left in shock as he felt two warm, familiar bundles of flesh press up against his back. They moved slightly, allowing him to feel her erect nipples upon his flesh, a sensation that truly got his blood flowing.

"Don't you like this Brief-kun?" Kneesocks kissed his jawline, reaching his ear and licked around it. She truly had a long, thin tongue that could get any girl to climax by reaching their G-spot, making him happy that she only had eyes for him. "Do you like everything I'm doing?" She increased the speed of her stroking, making him look upwards with his eyes wide in pleasure. As he looked back down, his cock jolted in a huge swarm of pleasure, a feeling that made it impossible for him to hold back and proceeded to shoot his cum. Kneesocks made him take a few steps forward, most likely to hopefully scoop more of his cum into her hands, and looked down.

"Ohh! That felt so good...Scanty-san?"

"Wait, _**WHAT!**_" Suddenly, the pleasuring grip Kneesocks had on his manhood was replaced with the grip of death itself. He held back a scream, his face turning horribly red, and pointed over the ledge. There, poking from the highest window, was Scanty with a large, silver cookie sheet in her possession that, not surprisingly, was stained with his cum. It didn't take a genius to know that, the second Kneesocks looked over his shoulder and saw her sister, that she'd be ready to kill her in one quick move.

"Ahoy there Brief-kun!" Scanty grinned and waved at the duo. She slid the cookie sheet through the window, most likely with Fastener inside the classroom to grab it, and looked back up at them. "Thanks for such a bountiful prize! I simply can not wait to taste your juices in many different manners! Maybe as a cream to my smoothie, the icing to my cake, or even as lotion to make my skin nice and smooth. I would LOVE to be drenched in your-"

**_"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT SISTER!"_** Kneesocks released him from her grip and jumped over the ledge, not even fixing her shirt, before transforming Double Gold Spandex and used them to hurl herself into the room Scanty popped out from. Despite the screaming and sounds of breaking glass, Brief didn't hurry to his girlfriend's side. Instead, he got himself dressed, cleaned himself of the little cum that got on his pants, and began his trip back downstairs. As he hurried downstairs, he found himself bumping into a familiar blonde individual and couldn't hide the shock on his face as he fell to the ground.

"Oi, you're that kid from before. Boxer, was it?" She, luckily, didn't fall to the ground, as she was able to do a simple backflip to avoid hitting the floor. It was odd to see her helping him up, as she never helped him the moment he needed assistance. It usually took a lot of shouting, pleading, and promises of buying whatever she wanted for him to get any assistance from her. Heck, when she DID help, she usually pulled on him so hard that it caused him pain or forced him back into another need of aid, making her help unwanted after a while.

_'Then again,'_ Brief thought to himself, _'I have to remember that this isn't the old Panty.'_ "My name is Brief actually, and yes, I was the guy from before." Panty shrugged her shoulders before taking a few steps up the stairs. Right as he was about to go towards the floor he expected Kneesocks to be, he turned his head and realized that Panty was going to the roof. The same roof that most likely would smell like cum for about an hour or so! "So what are you doing!" He practically screamed. Panty turned around and pointed to the roof.

"I'm in need of some fresh air from a high place. I like to see things from a different perspective, ya know? Not everyone can see things from my sight, like I can't see from theirs, so being above others has been something to, what's the term I'm looking for..." Panty rubbed her shin for a moment, flicking her eyes around, as if to find an object to inspire her. A minute later she shrugged her shoulders again. "It'll come to me later on."

"Put you at peace?" He suggested. She slowly nodded, a grin crawling over her face.

"That's exactly it Brief!" Panty turned around and began walking back upstairs. "Well, I'll see you later."

"So why use the school's roof when there are higher places in the city?" Brief asked, unsure as to why he even cared about holding her up. If she recalled the scent of cum, it wouldn't really pin the blame to him, as there were many sexually active students attending Daten High. She looked back at him, again, with a neutral face. Maybe he was starting to annoy her?

"Well that is true, but I need to get familiar with the school again since I can't remember it. Who knows of all the wonderful, or extremely dull, things I did in this place." Dull and Panty were two words that never existed in the same sentence, unless she was commenting on how dull something was. If Panty could ever become dull, the world would end by her hand to prove she still had the cock raising talent. "Well, I'll catch you later Brief!" She ran up the stairs before he could stop her a second time, a move he didn't expect her to do, despite how familiar it was to him. With a sigh that escaped his lips, he walked to the next floor, hoping that Kneesocks was done attacking Scanty and, hopefully, got rid of all the sperm she collected.

Who knew that horrible things Scanty could do with his sperm.

As he made his way to the next floor, he came across the sight of someone he truly didn't expect to see. He stood tall and monotone, never showing any sign of emotion upon his face, a trait that he was best known for. His white suit glowed with pride and class, but none of that mattered to Brief. All that mattered was that, not only was the man here instead of at his company, but the two bodyguards that stood by his side were the two that were once guards for the mafia not too long ago.

"Briefers, we need to talk."

Whatever his father wanted, Brief knew that it wasn't for his best interest.

-Author Note-

While I feel that it is a short chapter, I like where I left it off at. Many people, over the course of this story, were asking for more Brief/Kneesocks moments, especially upon the perverted side, so I hope that everyone got their quick fill with that. More chapters with those two, either being mentioned or actually focused on, will come soon; however, in which order is a surprise for sure.

There isn't much I can say about this chapter, other than it sets up multiple reasons for different characters, such as with Scanty and Kneesocks now being alone-ish, Panty now alone on the roof, and the talk Brief will have with his father. What exactly shall happen with these characters? Keep on following the updates to find out!

Until next time everyone, and please don't forget to** review**!


	20. Chapter 20

She didn't know how long she was chasing after her sister, but Kneesocks knew that she would have to stop eventually, as the only way to fight her off would be to pause and remove her scanties, a pleasure she wasn't going to give her sister in the slightest. She was happy to see that, about five minutes ago, her sister threw the cookie pan in hopes of driving her off, but rather than stop and catch the item in question like her sister hoped for, she sliced through it and continued onwards. "So why are you leading me on such a foolish chase dear sister? You know that without having an opportunity to extract your weapon you are defenseless!"

"Oh, am I?" Her sister taunted as they ran out of the school. She noted that they were now in the secondary parking lot, which was located behind the school and was mostly in use for the teachers, but she didn't pay any mind to why their current location mattered. No, what mattered was why her sister was suddenly smirking at her as if she won the chase. "Well I am not as defenseless as your relationship is, dear sister." That made her freeze in place, anger rising to a higher plane of existence that she personally never knew she could create, and it was completely focused on Scanty.

"What...did you say?" She walked closer to her, their eyes never wavering from the other's sight. Scanty seemed to take pleasure in this, as she even walked towards her with the smirk never waning in either strength or amusement.

"Your _relationship_, if it can even be called such a thing, with Briefers is about to fall apart, and you can do nothing to prevent its destruction. Hence, dear sister, my comment about how defenseless it is." Her older sister stopped moving, pulling out a contract from her shirt and flipped it a little, as if to straighten it out, and presented it to her. The contract, she noticed, had Corset's signature upon it, though she was still too far to properly read it. Her sister must have noticed this, as she flipped it back to herself and faked a cough. "If you were wondering what it says, let me summarize it for you dearest sister. You, Akuma Kneesocks, are to break up with Rock Briefers as soon as possible so I, Akuma Scanty, can be engaged to him so Corset's company and the Rock Foundation can join as one entity."

_'No...That can't be right!'_ Corset liked Brief, even if he was a human, especially due to the fact that he respected the fame and fortune of the Rock family, and her love's resistance to his "methods" also brought a smile to the man's face. The only thing that he didn't for them to do was have sex, though he never went on to say _why_ he didn't want them to, but the phantom threat was more than enough to keep Brief's head off his manhood ever since that day.

"If you are lucky, I may allow you to become our mistress so you may have a small taste of Brief, considering that is all you've been able to get from him anyway." Scanty stated, hugging the contract to her bountiful chest with glee with her eyes closed. "I guess he knew that he shouldn't waste his glorious self upon a wrench like you, considering how _old fashioned_ you are sister. I bet he-" Kneesocks didn't let her speak another word as she dropped her weapons, sticking to the much more beneficial pleasure of punching her sister in the cheek, watching as she fell to the floor with pain clearly etched on to it.

"Brief is the one who respects Corset's wishes of not having sex!" She shouted, uncaring for all who heard her. Her main focus was her horrid, disgusting sister who she previously thought could do no wrong. So why...Why would she betray her in the most cruel manner of all that no Demon of Hell would do to their own kin! "Brief can wait for marriage, just like I can, as he is the one who doesn't wish to ruin our virginity in a rash act when we should cherish the moment! I love Brief with all of my heart. No, with all of my SOUL, and for you, the only person who I loved more than a sister, to do this to me..."

"Enough of your foolish words!" Scanty screamed out, tears forming in her eyes, though for what reason Kneesocks didn't care to evaluate and think about. She saw her sister, no, she wasn't her sister anymore. That person died at one point Kneesocks wasn't looking, and from the madness she saw in her eyes, she wasn't going to ever get her back. Still, she was ready for the small hand-full of rocks that were thrown at her, and quickly moved her head, avoiding the projectiles before slamming her foot on to her chest. "Get off of me you brute!"

"Not until you say why you ruined everything Scanty! Why did you ruin everything like Panty huh?" If there was one thing Scanty hated in the world, it was Panty and how much of a whore she acted to every guy in the city, as well as her own brand of ruthlessness that wasn't suitable for her.

"Because I've hated you since the day I realized that Corset favored you over me!"

"F-Favored?" Kneesocks, as if to make the pain worse for the Demon, sat on her chest, feet pinning down her thighs and used her hands to keep Scanty's hands from anything else she could use as a weapon. This allowed the two to look at each other much closer than usual, though seeing a canine tooth missing from Scanty's row of teeth did nothing to ease the pain she now felt. "Do you know how _silly_ and **_ridiculous_** that sounds? He always talked highly of you when you weren't around! Telling me to be more cruel like you were! Forcing me to become as fast as you, as smart as you, and as devious as you! Something, if you couldn't tell, I can never be!

"He would torture me every day I failed to reach a status that wasn't "you" or "your" class of achievement Scanty! The scars on my back aren't from injuring myself while practicing circling my scythes around me, they're from him whipping me for not being YOU! So don't you EVER say that he favors me over you, because I have the PROOF that says otherwise!"

"You think I'll fall for your lies at this point? You are saying things so I will tell Corset to go back on the contract engagement, but it is too late for that dear sister. Briefers is now, and forever more, **MINE!**" Not being able to handle it any longer, Kneesocks grabbed Scanty's head and slammed it on the concrete, eyes unforgiving as the Demon before her fell silent and her body fell limp moments later. She whistled for Fastener, who came to them in a flash of black with the limousine, and threw Scanty into the trunk, taking a moment to remove her scanties and the hidden pair she tucked away under her skirt for emergency situations before closing it and entering the vehicle.

"Take me home. I must speak to father immediately." The tone in her voice was more than enough to get the loyal familiar of the Akuma family to drive faster than ever before.

* * *

"I REFUSE to be a pawn in your game." Brief outright stated, eyes focused upon his fathers without a hint of hesitation within them. It was one thing to go to business parties and government meetings with the man to evaluate everything with him so he knew what to expect and watch out for when he became the one in charge, but he wouldn't sacrifice his relationship in order to claim more money and fame for the family. They already had that by the THOUSANDS. "It makes no sense for me to marry Scanty when the one I am dating is Kneesocks father. If you switch the two around, then I will have no problem with the contract you two signed, but as long as Kneesocks isn't the Akuma I am being wed to, I refuse."

"You have no say in this Briefers. I am merely here to inform you as courtesy and out of kindness." Was the reply he got from his father. Despite his intentions, the man simply didn't understand things from the normal perspective. At least, not anymore.

"I do have a say in this, considering I am eighteen, which is considered the age of being an Adult, which allows me the choice of being wed, or engage with anyone I desire."

"If you want to become the one who inherits the Foundation from me boy, you _will _marry this girl with a smile on your face and a pep in your step!"

"I will renounce the Rock name and move out if you dare say one more word about this contract that doesn't involve the words "fix" "alter" and "Kneesocks" in it, as well as remove _every_ trace of Scanty within it! I have no problem being on my own, as I am your son father. I have watched you since I was old enough to remember things and walk, so I know most, if not all of the tricks of the family, as well as am not afraid to take a step into the unknown with all of my bases covered!"

"You...You!" His father glared at him, his hands shaking in anger at the act of defiance before him, but he didn't care for how his father felt at this moment. It was obvious that his father didn't care for him or his thoughts on the matter, so why should he care for his feelings then? "If you don't want to see the dead body of your girlfriend being used as a floor mat you **WILL** marry Akuma Scanty! Do you understand!" Rather than reply right away, Brief looked away, taking a step backwards and took a breath.

"You've changed so much since mother died." Despite the utter look of dread on the man's face, he continued to speak. "If you don't get that contract changed by the end of the day I will hold to my word and renounce the Rock name, giving control to cousin Britches, as well as move my things out to mother's old apartment by tomorrow morning. You do as you must to get it changed, but remember, a chunk of coal with a twinkle of diamond rock in it isn't worth as much as a refined diamond. So think carefully before you decide on this contract." Brief ran away from the hallway, using his speed and familiarity to the halls as possible and left through one of the hidden toilet portals, one of the few things that weren't destroyed or replaced after the Akuma sisters failed with their Fake Ghost plan. He didn't know where he was gonna go, but he knew he had to leave and get away from his father, at least for the remainder of the day, and allow the man to do what he must with the contract.

_'I will use this time to transfer money from my public accounts to my private one, as well as have some of my shares ready to be sold to rival companies in order to make additional profit off this horrible situation. I also have the deed for mom's old place that I can sell, take everything out of there of personal value and move in at the church for a day or two in order to purchase a U-Haul and a house in another city, maybe Oten perhaps, and move there with Kneesocks. That is, if she'll-'_ He was ejected from his thoughts by a sudden, unfamiliar shadow looming above him, and looked up to see Panty, transformed in her Angel state, smirking at him with her hand stretched out.

"Grab on!" Brief didn't know what compelled him to do what he did, but he nodded and grabbed her hand. His mind went blank for several moments, simply taking in the sight of her cleavage as she tossed him onto her back, positioning him to be perfectly still with her ass alone, and knew that the image of what only took seconds would forever be stuck in his mind. It was odd, he realized, to be gliding on an Angel's back, especially when they weren't far off the ground, be he couldn't help but to grin as she suddenly took off into the sky, getting as far away from the school as possible, and found himself laughing. It was then that, after a minute or so of laughing, he realized that they were now on the roof of one of the many skyscrapers in the city and chuckled.

_'It seems that she took my advice from earlier.'_

"So," The blonde returned to her human state, turning around with an amused smirk that matched her delightfully happy eyes, "Not that I mind playing hookie from school or anything, but why were you running out? I can tell that isn't your style Brief." It was then that he looked away, his mind plagued with thoughts about Kneesocks and if she knew about this sooner than he did. He doubted it, as she had just as bad of a poker face as he did, but what if it was the reason she picked him up after that Ghost battle so long ago? What if she wanted to share her love with him before she could never have that possibility short of killing her sister?

"I...Just had to get away is all."

"Does it have anything to do with your dad?" He felt his eyes widen at the question. How did she know about his father, especially since she never met him before she lost her memories? "I heard you two arguing in the abandoned hallway, and I bet at least a third of the school heard as well. So why not let everything off your chest for dear ol' Panty to hear and help you in your troubling situation. I'll even buy lunch~" She added on in her old playful manner. There was no hint of perverseness or hidden agenda in her actions, nor did there seem to be an underlying meaning, so he simply nodded his head, following her as she raved on about this Indian place she loved for their spices and would take him there to eat his heart away.

_'I hope you're okay, Kneesocks-chan...I love you.'_ Brief entered the elevator that would take the duo down the main floor, picturing his lover's face for a moment before the doors closed, signaling their departure.

-Author's Notes-

As usual, I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, nor shall I. With that said, I bet you all thought that I forgot all about this story, didn't you? Well, to be fair, I forgot my original intentions about the new problem we have for our lovers here, but I got a new thing set up for them and their situation, so I hope you all enjoy what is to come. I don't have much else to say, other than I plan to upload this alongside another chapter or two for other stories, so be on the lookout for multiple updates. With that out of the way, lets look at the reviews for the last chapter, shall we?

**The Lord Of Pages:** As usual, I always enjoy your reviews and what you say about the chapters. I do find your worry and sinister for Brief amusing, as everyone tends to ignore the fact that out of everyone in the series, Brief has the most gentle of feelings, meaning that he can, and most likely recall every crush he ever had and his reasons for doing so. I just played upon that, though there MAY be something in the works, though I am unsure if anyone will notice the hint I left.

As for the previous chapter, I do hope you got your fill of a jealous Scanty in this, as I felt it had more than enough to hold everyone over for a chapter or three. If you remember Scanty's little play time from a few chapters ago, this is the end result in the works, so it is up in the air to see if it shall succeed of fall flat.

**Zane The Hedgehog:** Love your name and picture by the way, seeing as I grew up on Sonic through its many stages of life. And yes, everyone loves the roof, seeing as I had to work on a roof for a house ironically when I wrote the chapter hours beforehand xD

**KoumaBlack & Rocketman1728:** Thank you for your kind words, and I do hope that you two have enjoyed this chapter just as much as you did the previous one!

**Eternal Nothingness:** Haha, Brief may or may not have a moment of love and passion coming up in the future, though if it is willing or positive or not is left to be seen. You never know what shall happen in Daten City, which is one of its many charms.

**Its was a well s:** Though I don't mind guest reviewers, I do hope that you'll log in, or at least leave some form of Fanfiction name so I can properly respond to you, rather than call you guest. And, yes, the chapter is now here, though I am unsure of the next chapter.

**NoirRenamon:** Thank you for your review, and are you saying that it makes more sense than the original story? As much as I love to hear that, nothing will beat the original story, though I've gotten into some serious discussions about the flaws of the series, as well as with some of the characters within it, so I suppose that is one of the reasons I refuse to put my story above the original that I love it so much!

**Shadow1real:** I thank you for your kind words, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last!

**Niron1:** I know a lot of different readers who prefer Brief to be with Stocking than with anyone else in the series, but I am mostly fair with all of the characters in the series. Panty is one I don't exactly like as much as the others, but she holds her own special part of my heart, so it works out for everyone. I am no where near the level of a master writer, though I thank you for your kind words. As for the ending, I can't say anything about it.

I thank everyone who has placed this story on their favorites, as well as followed it or myself, as this story wouldn't continue as quickly without you all! So, until next time everyone, have fun reading the stories on Fanfiction, try your hand at creating your own Panty & Stocking story, and please review!

Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

It was funny to see the Akuma sisters, the pair who claimed the honor of being the best rulers for the school due to the rules and order they kept in it, duking it out in the parking lot. While she did care about who they were fighting each other for, she couldn't help but to hope that, deep down, both of them would ruin their chances with Brief, which would allow her to help him heal. She didn't want to claim him right away, like what Scanty wished to do, nor did she want to put things on a "trial" basis, which Kneesocks did; however, her route of obtaining the love of her life was simple, normal, and most of all the most honest. It was easy to tell that honesty mattered to Brief, so by Scanty not telling him about the marriage contract, she blacklisted herself from his interests, but what about Kneesocks? What about-

_'Why am I thinking about this now?'_ Stocking pressed the forward button on her hidden MP3, glancing at her pocket to see the glowing green light shine through her black skirt. Good, she still had about five hours worth of battery life left in the device before she had to worry about Pantyhose making another visit in her body. The creation and existence of Pantyhose still confused her to the point of entering a buffet meltdown, seeing as she wasn't too sure as to how she came to be. Was she truly created by her, unknowingly due to some form of stress, or did one of the many Ghosts they've fought against had a slow-acting effect that created the entity?

_'Is there a chance that Pantyhose has some influence from the old Panty, than the creation of the being solely coming from me?'_ As class ended for the time being, Stocking took the chance to slip to her locker and pushed all of her books into it, uncaring for the damage they developed, before walking out on the school. If anyone asked, which they wouldn't, all she would tell them was that she got a notification that a Ghost sighting and checked it out, which would excuse her from missing the rest of her classes. Humans were so easy to fool at times, especially the ones that thought with their balls rather than their brain, even if both parts of the body were usually too small for her liking. With her task done, she hurried to See-Through, noticing that nothing looked out of the norm with the vehicle of choice, and drove away from the school, hoping she could keep on time with her appointment.

One had to personally pick their own apartment, or else it truly wouldn't feel like a new home after all.

* * *

"So, _~mmmmm so good~, _what you're telling me is that your father doesn't want you to stick with Kneesocks, but wants you to hook up with the older sister, Scanty, right?" Panty watched as Brief, or was his full name Briefers, nod at her question. She didn't really see why he felt so lost and confused about the situation he was in, seeing as it was an easy one to handle. He just had to go to his mom and get her to talk to his father, seeing as women were always the answer to break a man down. "Does your mom know about this relationship?" Brief looked away from her gaze. Did he not tell her either? Fuck, what a wimp!

"My mom died years ago Panty." Oh. _Oh_, shit. She was in the bad, and she mentally called him a wimp when he didn't act like one!

"Sorry," Panty replied, glancing at him before taking a bite of her spicy salad. Chinese and Japanese people may be known for their rice dishes, but the Indians fought back with spices that not even the Mexicans could dish out! "So, you're seriously dedicated to leaving the city in order to stay with this broad of a girl; Kneesocks right?"

"Of course I am." Brief, unlike her, decided to simply stick with a salad drenched in ranch with some breaded chicken and pork on the side, which she stole a bite or two from time to time. He, after the first time, tried to fight her off with his fork, only to find himself dancing in a fork duel with skills of a Spartan warrior. Stocking might be the talented samurai with the lessons learned from a spiritual deity, but she wasn't the only one who could perform a few stances!

"So why don't you just move to a different part of town, rather than all the way over to Oten City? That's what, a week away via driving? I'm sure all of your friends will miss you. I-" Panty bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from finishing her sentence, earning a look of worry from Brief. She faked a swallow before rubbing her cheek with her right hand. "Ow, sorry bout that. I had a bastard of a piece of lettuce stuck between my teeth, and I accidentally bit my cheek." Shit, what was wrong with her? She nearly said 'I'll miss you' for no reason at all!

"Oh. Maybe you should request for a new salad with fresh ingredients so it doesn't happen again?" Brief asked in a concerned manner, making Panty shake her head. He is a nice guy, much nicer than most of the guys in Daten High, let alone the city, but shit. Her, with him? There was no way possible she would miss this nerdling, let alone feel anything of a romantic, sexual nature for him in a lifetime!

**_"Maa, Geek Boy, you did good today. Wanna hit up around the back and let one loose in me?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Ugh. Have sex Geek Boy! I want to reward you by fucking your lights out!"_**

**_"Maa! I mean, I want to, but shouldn't we start out slow? Like holding hands, kissing, maybe plan a few dates first?"_**

**_"Tch, fuck off Geek Boy. Now I don't want to do it with you at all. Fucking pussy..."_**

Did she really say those things to him, or were those her thoughts of what seemed to be a memory? Wait! If that was a memory, then that means that Brief was around her and Stocking since the start of her assignment in Daten City, but that can't possibly be right! He said that they were only classmates, and yet the memory showed something on fire...A building maybe, or possibly a camping ground with cabins and some pop-up tents? If they did meet before the accident, then why would he lie about it? Was he a sex-hungry guy like the rest?

"Panty, are you alright?" At that, the blonde Angel shook her head and quickly drank her herbal tea, loving the bitterness it provided her in that moment. It awoke her from her thoughts and, in return, brought her back to the present.

"I'm sorry Brief. I had my mind on helping you escape from Daten City." The lack of keeping his jaw closed showed her that she still had the keen ability to make guys shocked while sounding civil and calm. Oh how she loved using that tone to toy with men and Angels alike, but she couldn't fully enjoy it at this moment. "If you're serious about leaving the city just to stick with your love, your first love might I add, then I'll help be your get-a-way vehicle, or even the distraction. I'm sure I can call in a few favors to get some people to help out too." The nerd in front of her blushed with guilt in his eyes, something which she saw in guys who had a girlfriend or wife while they flirted with her. Did he cheat on Kneesocks in the past, or did she cheat on him? Maybe, just maybe, he once tried to run away with another girl? Oh, how she just loved romance novels coming to life!

"You would...You would really help me out like that Panty?" With the bright, cheerful smile of honest joy that appeared on Brief's face, all the blonde Angel could do was nod with a small smile of her own. To be honest, she would honestly miss Brief's company, and wondered just how close they were before her incident; and yet, she knew that their friendship would always last. There was nothing the sands of time could do to ruin it.

...Right?

* * *

He sat in his chair, carelessly watching the world pass him by from the windows in his private study. Oh how lovely life was for the humans that were living the life each earned for themselves, even if most of them were truly disgusting people who deserved the treatments of a strict, constricting punishment delivered by those of worthy faith. Heh, if his rival heard him say such a thing, he would most likely never live it down for centuries!

Wait...

_'What is this?'_ He opened his eyes wider than normally necessary, allowing for the feeling to sink into his very corrupt being. His entire form, body, mind, and _soul_ felt the destructive titan of pure anger coming miles ahead with various negative feelings mixed in. No, he was wrong. It wasn't pure anger he was feeling from the oncoming source, which would be here in five, eight minutes tops. Could it have been the desire of revenge, or possibly the death of all positive feelings that left only disharmony to remain in the individual that caught his attention.

_'Wait. This individual feels familiar.'_ It was when the source of this unique feeling that stood outside of his building did he recognize who the earned the right to brag about him, for the first time in a long time, could claim that they, for just a single moment, caused him to feel pure JOY at the oncoming storm that was bound to form in his room. Between the two he trained and cared for, she had the highest chance to truly reached the highest status between the Demons: Archfiend or Demon Lord, depending on just how Demonic she truly could be. Of course, her older sister was more openly aggressive, which was a wonderful trait when used for defeating enemies and taking over territories, but the one who was slowly rising to his floor had so much potential to do much...**much** more.

And, for that very reason, as he felt the source walking towards his personal study, he chuckled. As the source could no longer contain its fury and released her tainted Demonic energies in the form of dual scythes dubbed Double Gold Spandex, his chuckle transformed into a light, cheerful laugh. Then, as the two scythes were suddenly changed into a new form, one he hadn't felt before seen by his eyes, while the doors to his study found themselves blown from their hinges, broken into disgraceful, pathetic fragments thanks to the older sister, who seemed to have been be unconscious, was the source of the destruction, his laugh mutated into a sinister glee of pure agonizing bliss. The individual in question towered before the fallen sibling, the trident in question pouring waves upon wave of pure sinister corruption made him climax just a little, and he wanted to feel **more**.

**"CORSET!"** With that single word, did he hear the windows crack just on that one breath? Scanty, the older sister who was lying on the ground, could do nothing but be kicked directly to his table, breaking it instantly, and forcing him to roll out of his chair and to the ground as the fallen sister became stuck into the wall behind him. She would live, barely, but not without months of proper medicines and resting in pools of Demonic energies to heal her bone structure and organs. There was so much a night's worth of sleep could heal...

_'Wait, I was in the middle of something.'_ Corset looked up to see the trident pressed to his throat, the middle prong drawing small droplets of blood while the other two prongs, which seemed to curve inwards similarly to a Hercules Beetle with the additional inner prongs to allow her a tighter grip, seemed posed to add additional damage without hesitation. Oh how he _**loved**_ this sister!

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO **ME!**"

Oh yes...There was going to certainly be fun all around this afternoon...Fun for him and him alone that is...

-Author's Notes-

Hm...Where shall I begin my tale of an author note, I ponder. Maybe from the beginning would do justice? Yes, that shall do just fine for this situation. Hello readers, reviewers, and followers of not only Surviving the Rules, but for my other stories as a whole. I apologize for the major lack of updates on most, if not all of my stories, but several factors of life have come to light, and the biggest hurdle has passed.

The lack of internet for two months, something which many people can't normally live without in this era, has given me time to review my old work via my phone, which is an Android that can use free wi-fi to get on the internet, and I have found myself disliking a few of my stories. Surviving the Rules isn't one of those, for those who are possibly concerned, but for the stories that are leaving a distasteful sensation in my mouth, I'll be ensuring that I copy each of those chapters and delete the stories on here. Why, you might ask? I wish to rework the original idea into something more enjoyable to not only myself, but to my readers as well, who matter to me just as much as the emotions my stories feel when they're in synch with their chapters.

As to which stories shall be removed, I will not say; however, they will return in their own manner, even if they're not the same stories that you once enjoyed. With that said and done, lets shift gears for a moment, shall we? I'm quite happy to see people still wanting updates on Surviving the Rules, and I am quite happy to finally put this chapter out for everyone to see and hopefully enjoy. The last chapter showed us how Kneesocks reacted to Scanty's reveal for the marriage contract, which was partially answered in this chapter, for those who feared that the elder sister died. She still lives, but lets just say that she won't exactly be as dangerous or as pretty to look at for the remainder of the story.

Stocking is still freaking out about the elusive Pantyhose, and with good reason. She may not want to truly move out of the church, but not only is she more than prepared for the deed, but has also considered how to win our little Briefers for herself! Will she truly be the one to gain Brief's attention, or will she cast herself aside for a worse fate?

Speaking of sisters, we then have Panty 2.0, who is much nicer than Brief ever expected for her to be, and regained a shard of a memory during their lunch together. She still swears somewhat like Panty, tends to react quickly with emotions, but is much more patient and tolerable, even if she has lost some of her flare, which matters to both those who sought her and to Brief. One can truly wonder what shall happen in the future, if the past and current ever collide...

Still, moving on, I have a good number of reviews to answer, and I am happy to do so! I, first off, wish to thank all of the followers and readers who placed this story on their alert system during the hiatus, if you wish to call it such, and hope to see you one day write a review for this story! With that said, to the reviews!

**GumDragonZ:** I am quite pleased to hear that you've enjoyed the troublesome situation between Scanty and Kneesocks. All thanks to Corset, but one can only wonder as to what he shall say to Kneesocks now. I am also happy to hear that you obtained motivation to keep on working on your own story, which I do hope to take the time to read someday!

**Eternal Nothingness:** It is a shame that Corset played with both sisters, as it ultimately ruins the teamwork they normally had while on missions. As for the marriage, well, you'll just have to see as to who obtains the right to have Brief in the end...Hopefully!

**HybridTailedFox:** Hahaha! I'm glad to see you enjoying this story so much, and thank you for your review!

**ADdude:** I love those moments too, especially in Fanfiction stories, and was proud of myself for creating one of those moments. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as the previous one.

**Snow299:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far, and am thankful for your review. The original aspects of the previous chapter had me worried during some moments of its production, but I am happy to see my original instincts producing good responses.

**The Lord Of Pages:** Ah Page. Your reviews certainly bring the gears in my brain to a wonderful spin of idea creation. I am quite amused to see the ideas and possible what-ifs drawn from this chapter, and the incest issue, or lack of thereof, is one of those previous bonds between the sisters that now have no hope of truly showing its face again in a respectful, loving light thanks to Scanty's marriage contract. I can only ponder what kind of review I'll get from you this time around.

**Niron:** I didn't kill Scanty. If she dies, it will be at the end of this story, though if I'm talking physical, emotional, characteristic, or personality death is yet to be seen. Still, thank you for the review as always.

**DaXlyn:** Hell yea it got real! The climax of the story is coming really soon, and with that the resolution as well; however, will it be a true resolution, or something of empty victory for our Geek Boy?

**Rocketman1728:** Thank you for taking the time to review, and I hope to get a full approval for loving a chapter than liking it in the future.

All in all readers, I'll be working on the next chapter quite soon, as well as updates and new stories at the same time, so updates for the future are mixed. Some will be Pokemon related, and others P&S with some hints of Naruto and new crossovers too. So, until next time readers and followers, stay golden!


	22. Chapter 22

Brief felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders after his meal with Panty, who swore that she would help him and Kneesocks escape Daten City for Oten. He was unsure if he would truly go to Oten City, or if he would simply take his love to a different place that no one would expect. Maybe Canada, Ohio, or even something a little more obscure such as Colorado? Either way, he already had his stuff partially packed, something that he did since he obtained the old home as a teenager in case he had to leave due to a crisis of some sort, and found himself done with packing everything that needed to come with him. It was at this point that he decided to look over what he would be carrying on his person for the remainder of this trip.

His PKE Meter, which was his pride and joy in terms of Ghost Hunting, was now fully equip to do more than just suck up small Ghosts and fire smokescreens. It could now shoot anything it sucks up like a cannon, allowing him to use debris or small Ghosts as ammunition against the enemy, though he also had some basic grenades that could automatically load itself into the launch tube so he could fire them in the event he had no debris or small Ghost. With the solar panels that existed along the side panels of the PKE Meter, as well as the small windmill turbine that existed at the front, he knew that there wouldn't be a situation that his Meter would be without energy, which made some of his more...crazy modifications more useful.

He also brought along several bags of smoke bombs, "Hornet Nests", a dangerous grenade that, upon contact, released a barrage of small steel pellets at every direction, fire bombs, and some knock-out gas chambers, all of which were hidden in the inside of his jumpsuit. That wasn't to say that he had nothing for close range, as he had a pistol hidden on his back, right under the PKE Meter, which was modified to become a knife if certain conditions were met, and had two daggers hidden in his sleeves. He was prepared for a strong onslaught of his father's guards to detain him, and Briefers wasn't going to get captured without a fight. Especially if he did it in front of a camera, for he wouldn't mind ruining his father's reputation in the process if it meant the man would let him go.

"You ready to go Brief?" Panty's words broke him from his mental list, causing him to turn to her. Though she had some sweat on her forehead due to helping him load up, she looked refreshed and, dare he say, amused at him? No, be logical here. Panty is most likely enjoying doing something so crazy and insane that she would be amused at the situation no matter what he did. She was the get-a-way driver, as well as a mercenary, if you will, to protect him and Kneesocks so they could escape.

"Yea. Lets get going." Panty shook her head, fishing something out of her pocket, and threw it at him in a single blur of movement. It was thanks to all of the close calls he had chasing Ghosts with the Angels that he found himself being able to catch the blur, which turned up to be her Heaven-issued cell phone.

"You gotta call to make sure she is ready Brief." With a nod of thanks, he dialed Kneesocks' number. He was sure that nothing happened to her, though she might be worried as to where he went, or why he skipped the remainder of school.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kneesocks." Kneesocks sounded cautious. Was she in class at the moment? "I was wondering if I could pick you up at the moment?" He was expecting several different responses to come from her. He expected: "I'm still in school", "I need to get away from Scanty and Fastener first", "Why did you leave the school", "What did you and your father argue about first", and so many more different variables. Instead, he got something he didn't expect.

"Sure Brief." The tone she used sounded sad. A sadness he himself heard in his own tone when he felt all was lost during his time growing up, or when he was rejected by Panty in the past. "Could you pick me up from the beach in about two hours? I can say that I want some alone time, which would make no one question me." What happened while he was gone? Alarms of concern and worry were screaming in his heart, wanting him to go to where she was to hold her in his arms, yet he couldn't do that. As much as it hurt him, he knew that, if he went to her, he could be captured by both his father's men, as well as anyone Corset set on him, which would defeat his purpose of escaping with Kneesocks.

"Did something happen between you and Scanty babe?" Nothing could stop him from asking for some information on her status though. Her happiness was his top priority after all. A small, dead chuckle came from the other end of his phone, yet he was unsure if it was his girlfriend's chuckle, or someone elses.

"Scanty and I...had a fight Brief. I'll tell you about it later. Love you."

"Love you too Kneesocks. I'll see you soon alright?"

"Alright..." With a short pause, and what may have been a choke of a sob, the line died, causing Brief to worry even more. Scanty and Kneesocks were the closest pair of sisters he saw since Panty and Stocking, which meant that whatever happened between the two Demons had to hurt Kneesocks more than any simple physical battle injury could ever hope to inflict. Still, there was nothing he could do at the moment, and handed Panty back her phone. It was then that he noticed her concerned expression.

"Something amiss with your girlfriend Romeo?" Did he truly want to answer that? He wasn't sure, especially with it putting himself on edge in terms of going through with his plan. He didn't need doubts to plague his mind right now! Those thoughts could be confronted when he and Kneesocks were out of Daten City together! If he kept thinking about them... No. No!

_'Keep your mind off the what-ifs Briefers!'_ "She and her sister got into some sort of argument that has her shaken up. I'll talk to her about it once we're on the road." Panty smirked at him and, with a twirl of her keys, got See-Through's engine to roar from the house. How she did it, he didn't know, but it made him grin and walk out behind her with the last box he needed to bring out. As they got into the car, Brief took one last look at the building that meant so much to him, protected, and helped him move on to become who he was today...

"Thank you..." Panty cast him a glance.

"You say something Brief?"

"Just thanking you for helping me out Panty." She smiled at him, and gave him a thumbs up for good measure.

"Not a problem Briefers my man!" As the blonde drove off, Brief paid no mind to the sudden explosion that took place after they got past the first two lights, knowing full well that after this, he would never return to the home of his father, or to the comfort of his mother's residence. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the explosion didn't attract all of the Black Suit's attention as he had hoped, for two black, unmarked Sedans suddenly pulled out of the parking lots behind them, causing him to glare at the sight. "It seems your little light show didn't attract all the bugs like you hoped."

"Tell me bout it." Brief glanced from the side mirror, noticing that one of the windows were being opened, and plucked out one of the Hornet Nests. His idea was going to be a little crazy, but it would take out one of the cars, or possibly both. "Brake check them!" Panty smirked at him with a crazy gleam in her eyes, but she held no hesitation as she slammed on the brakes, making the car behind them stop mere inches from their back bumper.

"Do your thing fucker!" Brief threw the Hornet Nest with all his strength without hesitation through the front windshield, instantly ducking below a bullet that was aimed for his shoulder.

"DRIVE!" Panty didn't have to be told twice, for she went from zero to seventy within seconds, making the other Sedan go faster to catch up to them. A wail of screams soon filled the air as the bomb did its trick, though a small hail of gun fire made him focus on the current threat at hand. He couldn't shoot at them with his pistol due to the speed they were traveling, and throwing another bomb was going to be just as risky as it would be a waste of his ammunition, which didn't leave him with many other options. Before he could think of any secondary plans, the Sedan slammed into them from back left tire, as if they were making them spin out of control.

"Nuh-uh shit-faces! Take some of this!" Panty made a harsh right turn with See-Through, slamming the right side of the car into them, creating a serious dent that made the front right tire of the Sedan explode from the impact. As soon as their cars made contact, the windows opened, showing the barrels of several different guns that, upon exposure, released gunfire. The bullets, most likely due to some enchantment upon See-Through itself, didn't puncture the car or the windshield itself, yet this allowed Brief to pull out a grenade to throw into the car; however, as soon as he threw it towards them, a bullet struck the aerial explosive, causing it to explode between the two cars.

Fortunately for Brief and Panty, this caused a nice little cloud of fire and smoke that helped cover their escape. At least, for the time being, for the duo kept their eyes peeled for any other Black Suits coming towards them in any sort of Sedan. Brief personally knew that his father would be sending more Suits to capture him, so it was the factor of where they would be coming from that was worrying him more than anything else. Despite how efficiently the Suits worked, they didn't know anything about him to decide as to where he would be leaving, and even if they somehow blocked each exit out of Daten City from the highway, there were side streets and other methods he could always leave by, which made their attempts futile in retrospect. They could even swarm the streets with cars, yet that would only make the road clogged for anyone to maneuver to catch him, and Panty could shoot their engines to make the vehicle explode.

No, Brief, at this point, didn't care about the lives of any Black Suits, and that didn't bother him in the slightest. Each of those men knew that they were disposable when they signed up with my father, so why should he feel anything for them? A loud, positive cheer escape Panty's mouth, causing the teenage boy to look at her with a grin of his own.

"We sure kicked their asses! Those dumb bodyguards got nothing on us!" Panty pulled past a few red lights, avoiding some of the nasty speed bumps that normally caught the unaware, yet something felt odd about the situation. He needed to think like his father right now. The cars wouldn't catch them, and there was no way for him to lay traps or any sort of police barricade to block them from escaping, so what else could he do?

Pain suddenly made itself known to his cheek, making him cringe and gasp with his fingers pressing into the new, mysterious wound. How did-

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" Panty shouted as she made a sharp turn through an underpass, allowing for Brief to turn and see what was the problem that Panty noticed. His jaw dropped as he saw the black helicopter fly above the overpass, instantly awaiting them on the other side if he had to bet any sort of money on it.

"We either need to speed past everyone, or turn around!" A wicked grin appeared on Panty's face. That wasn't a good sign.

"You ever watch _Men in Black_ boyo?" Without even awaiting his reply, she slammed See-Through to the wall, forcing it to buckle before it somehow defied gravity to ride on the vertical wall. Before he knew it, the blonde was going eighty on the roof of the underpass with his hands desperately clutching his seat to confirm he would stay in his seat. His eyes began to water due to the sheer speed they drove at, and he couldn't think of why the boxes that were in the back seat weren't falling, yet when they shot out from the underpass, Panty spun the wheel to make See-Through flip right-side up, and land on the busy overpass in a manner he didn't even begin to describe.

Was this the luck of an Angel?

Panty didn't stop See-Through to see if there was any damage when they landed on the overpass. Instead, she drove even faster, cutting cars and trucks off to the point where small pile-ups were occurring behind them. If those pile-ups became any bigger, then there wouldn't be any cars or trucks around them to act as cover, and without that cover, the helicopter could shoot at them all it wanted. If he would have thought of aerial assault, he would have brought some sort of heat-seeking missiles for his PKE Meter. Ugh, this was why he didn't rush himself when it came to planning!

As if to make life worse for them, four Sedans were parked near an entrance ramp ahead of them, each with someone standing out of the roof with some sort of grenade launcher in their hands. He knew that Panty could shoot the grenade launchers out of their hands with ease, but that would make her swerve all over the place, or she would be forced to stop, which could be what the Black Suits wanted. He had another plan. A plan that was just as crazy as the last one, if not more so! Yet it was all he had. All he had to get past the blocks that were preventing him from being with the girl he loved.

"Panty!"

"Yea Ginger?"

"I need you to drive towards those Black Suits full speed!" She widened her eyes and pointed at them with one of her hands.

"Are you crazy Blockhead! They have grenade launchers! GRENADE, say it with me now, LAUNCHERS!"

"I got a little gift for them." Instead of showing her a single grenade, he pulled out a strip of seven, getting the blonde to grin once more.

"You're one crazy ass mother fucker Briefers boy." Panty slammed on the gas pedal, making them go even faster than before. "But that's why I'm liking you right now! **HELL YEA**!" The Black Suits ahead of them, seeing them speeding towards them without sign of stopping, moved out of the way to avoid any collisions. But that was what Brief wanted. He, as soon as their bumpers were only feet away from each other, pulled the string that held the seven pins, and, with a single click of a button, flung the grenades around them in a flashy manner. Though he normally wouldn't have done that, it had the effect of making one of the men standing fumble with their grenade launcher to the point where, when its barrel was pointing at the roof of the Sedan, allowed him to shoot up and grab it, effectively taking it, as well as knocking the man to the ground.

"Ka-boom!" Brief shouted as he placed the tip of the PKE Meter to the back of the launcher, hoping that he could carve out the back of the barrel so he could use the launcher for extra range. He didn't have much to work with, especially with Panty driving as quickly as she was, which made it impossible for him to hear the explosion that occurred behind them. He was able to see it through the side mirror though, and the sight of the Black Suits-

CA-CHINK!

"Shit!" The duo swore as both side mirrors were shot off within seconds, making it more difficult for them to see behind them. Panty cut off a semi without a second to lose, getting off the highway and gave him a look.

"Where the hell are we to go with a helicopter following us Briefers?"

"Why not the cliché parking garage?" He replied. "If we can find one with a building right next to it, we'll be able to fly off the roof of the garage, I can shoot at those bastards with the grenade launcher," At this point he raised his grenade launcher extension, allowing him to test the overall weight of this odd combination that you'd expect to find in _Dead Rising_, "and we'll most likely either land in the building we'll crash into." He exchanged the grenade launcher for his special, untraceable laptop, began typing for parking garages in the local area, and found himself rewarded within seconds with each of the closest parking garages, as well as how many levels each one had.

Many would to call someone like him a hacker, but he preferred the term paranoid.

"There is a mall about seven lights to our left that has a twenty floors parking garage with a special elevator for shipping large loads. If we can get to it, we can get on the roof!" The blonde Angel made a sharp turn that, fortunately for them, didn't cause any accidents to occur, yet he spotted the helicopter flying at a lower altitude, possibly to shoot at them. But they wouldn't, right? The street was too populated-

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Da-Fak!" Craters started to appear on the road, curtsey of the bullets the helicopter shot at them, and they nearly fell into the last one that appeared in front of See-Through. "LETS GO!" Panty shouted and, with a slam of her foot, See-Through jumped, yes JUMPED, over a rocket that would have made a crater in front of them, and dashed through the corner of a small business, causing it to collapse into the road. That didn't matter to him though, as Panty forced his head down, in adversely closing the laptop in the process, as they rammed through a building.

Screams broke the barriers of his ears as Panty drove on. Sickening sounds were heard, though what exactly was damaged Brief would never know in the process; however, Panty let go of his head what seemed to be minutes later, allowing him to see that they were now driving through the mall that he pointed out. She had a panicked expression on her face now, as if she knew that trouble was coming her way and didn't know what to do, but that wouldn't be right. She's done this kind of mindless destruction before...wait...

Wrong Panty. The current Panty doesn't really recall her destructive habits.

"Where are we going from here Brief boy?!" They, at this point, were now circling around the center of the mall, which had a Merry-Go-Round and a few different car displays as sweepstake prizes. None of this mattered though, as Brief was quick to open up his laptop once again to reveal the quickest path to get to the parking garage. He waited a moment, letting the screen load up, and grinned when the computer came up with a result.

"Turn right!"

"Gotcha!" See-Through ran through a small booth that dealt with spray paint, causing a small explosion of paint and flames to spread throughout the mall within seconds. Was it possible that it wasn't Panty that was destructive, but the car?

"Go through that construction site and we'll be able to see the industrial elevator leading to the supply shaft!" Panty, if possible, poured more power into See-Through, making it take on a sharper look right before they went through the wall that hid the elevator. Despite the dry wall chunks that hit the two of them, it seemed like See-Through wasn't damaged at all, which was yet another mystery that would never be solved. Despite the interest in figuring out how the car worked, Brief shoved the thought in the back of his mind as Panty drove past some screaming workers to barge into the elevator. Then, with a click of a button, they moved upwards, and the awkward elevator music began.

"So you think your weapon will have the punch needed to make fireworks Briefy?" The teen blinked before grabbing his PKE to adjust it a bit more to ensure that everything would work. He found out that, due to the crashing of several walls, some dust and debris hit the main shaft of his weapon, yet it was nothing that would truly make all of the destruction they caused all for naught. What it meant was that they may have to get a bit closer to the helicopter...

"Yea," Brief began with a sigh, "but don't ease on the gas as soon as we get to the ramp that will allow us to get air time."

"Got'cha Brief. I won't let you down." Panty nodded with a smile. Despite the awkward elevator music, Brief felt nothing but peace and perfection amongst the chaos that was being caused at this time. It made him think that, if Panty had always been like this...if he may have met her much earlier in his life when she first came to Daten City...could they have been happy like this all the time?

_'No...'_ Brief shook his head, and quickly hid the action with a quick, fake cough so his partner in crime wouldn't question him. _'I can't think of what-ifs and fantasies. I have the rest of my life waiting at that beach, and when I see her, we'll leave the past behind for good!'_ He held many memories within Daten City's rubble. Memories that he would always feel a pang of regret for leaving behind in this city, yet what else could he say? He felt like he was at a funeral where he had to use up ten minutes of their time to speak, yet all he had to say would take up four minutes. Daten City was one chapter of his life...

But he now had the rest of his to worry for.

BING!

"It's show time!" The duo shouted at the same time, causing the duo to glance at each other. When the doors fully opened, they were rewarded with the view of no helicopter in sight. Before Panty could speed off though, Brief held his hand up, causing her to pause. With a few clicks on his keyboard, he had access to the neighboring cameras, and found the helicopter to their right, were a smaller, yet stable ramp waited for them, but they were a few levels lower than them. If he had to assume anything, he guessed that they were waiting for them to leave through the parking garage instead of the roof.

"They're over there," he whispered to her, "but a few floors down."

"So you figure to roll over and shoot them down right?"

"Exactly. Plus..." Brief pulled out the remainder of his smoke bombs. A sight that made the blonde Angel widen her eyes at the sheer amount of them. "With these, we can cause so much smoke to hide our escape that anyone else, may they be police or Black Suits, would be trying to find us would be a few hours behind." It took a moment for what he said to register to the blonde before she smirked and slapped his back a few times. She pulled in, resting her head against his.

"You know...you could become an assassin or some sort of bodyguard with all of these tactics you keep pulling out of your ass Brief. Ever consider it?"

"Nope, but I can worry about my future when we get the hell out of here." With that, Panty slammed on the pedal, spinning right before straightening themselves out and speeding over to the ramp. Unfortunately for them, the sound of See-Through's engine must have alerted his father's bodyguards to their position, for the helicopter appeared at their eye level within moments. "Keep going!" Brief shouted before he put the strip of smoke bombs in his mouth, and had the PKE Meter ready to fire.

"Get out of the way!" Brief heard one of the Black Suits shout, though it was all for naught when Panty launched off the ramp. Instead of going through the opening of the helicopter like Brief thought would happen due to Angel luck, they bounced off the door frame of the aircraft, causing them to get directed to a few buildings behind them. Knowing that they wouldn't get a second shot at this, Brief turned around, ignoring the sting of making a sharp turn while wearing the seatbelt, and shot the grenade launcher with precise aim. It didn't take long for the screams to occur as the grenade exploded, causing shrapnel and bloody ooze to rain from the sky. It was at this point that Brief released the smoke bombs he had, causing fog to fall to the ground below, and scaring the citizens of Daten City.

By the time they made it to the ground floor through some destructive tactics, the city seemed to be covered in the fog, and with the cover came car accidents and traffic jams. Surprisingly, this was what Brief hoped for, as everyone would be too busy trying to leave or tend to the injured to chase after them. With a nod shared between the two, the duo quickly left Daten City through the back roads with a satisfied feeling unlike anything either of them felt before.

* * *

The beach. A simple place to have fun in the sun with the waves crashing against the heated skin to bring about a refreshing sensation. To some, it was paradise, while to others the beach was hell due to their self-esteem about their bodies being low. Some, like Garterbelt, would use its popularity as a source to make some extra cash. But to him, Briefers Rock, it was the gateway to a whole new life.

The beach, at the moment, looked beautiful due to it being sunset. The lowering sun danced amongst the horizon, bringing about it the warm colors of orange and red towards the natural mirror that was water. The red of the sky reminded him of Kneesocks...Oh how he missed her so much! He had a feeling that she would appear any time now to leave with him, though he wondered what would happen with the Angels and Garterbelt. Things should be better without him to an extent, since he normally got in the way of the Angel's methods of handling Ghosts, which meant that they'd be able to work better.

"Nervous Brief?" The ginger turned to Panty, who walked towards him with two sodas in hand. He thanked her before taking the offering and drank a small sip of the stuff. He could still taste the slightest bit of dry wall in his mouth, but it was a small price to pay for this freedom. It didn't help that he had Panty park See-Through in the forest a mile or so behind the hotel so no one could easily track them through the oddity that was See-Through, so walking from where he was to the hotel and back was quite the distance.

"Yea..." Another sip taken. Another three seconds passed by without his lover. When did he see Kneesocks as more than a friend? How had their relationship grown from being enemies to lovers? Looking back, everything seemed like a big dream to him. He never thought he would get into an actual relationship during his high school years, nor did he expect to get into a relationship with the mayor's daughter, which was something that his father would have instantly put together if he had the chance to (technically, this is true, but it wasn't the right daughter). The happiness he felt when she was around...The warmth she gave him when they cuddled...Brief was honestly at peace against the world, which was something he never felt before...

And he didn't want to ruin that. Not one bit. He would fight armies of Heaven and Hell for Kneesocks. He would renounce his humanity to become a Demon like her just to stay with her. He would do anything, from moving the moon to buying an island where they could live out the rest of their days just to make the two of them happy and safe from the world. Was he crazy? Well, he is a born and raised Daten City citizen, so that was questionable... A pat on the back made him break from his thoughts, and turned to see Panty smiling at him.

"Ease up buttercup. You'll be fine!" Panty sat beside him with her eyes looking up at the sky. She looked so at ease with herself, which partially alarmed Brief since he still wasn't use to this kind of Panty. He wondered how Daten City would be with this Panty, unlike the whore that dominated men of all kinds until she drained them of their worth. "You destroyed like, what, a third of the city for this gal?" At that Brief couldn't help but to blush. He, normally, was the type to keep the Angels from causing unnecessary destruction, instead of being the source of it all. Such a change was still phantom to him, as he never predicted he would act in such a way for anyone. Not even for Panty. "So this girl has to come for you! She wouldn't stand up such a loyal boyfriend like you, so ease up."

"I know she wouldn't stand me up. It's just...what is taking her so long?" Panty looked at him with a worried expression. It looked as if she didn't have anything to say to that, which was to be expected considering the circumstance. Kneesocks, originally, told him that she'd be at the beach in two hours to meet up and leave Daten once and for all.

It's been five hours.

Yes, he could consider the fact that he and Panty destroyed parts of the highway and the streets of Daten City would hold her up. There was also to consider the police and security checks that would be put into place because of the destruction that, from what he heard, was blamed on escaped criminals, terrorists, Ghosts, and, strangely enough, aliens. He, if necessary, would stay up all night to wait for her. It wouldn't be too hard since he remembered how to camp and hunt in the wild, from the land and the sea, and he still had some supplies in terms of weapons at his disposal to keep thugs and Black Suits at bay. He never liked waiting games, but he would play it just to be with Kneesocks; however, before he could think any further about his survival lessons, the sound of tires rolling up caught his attention. He glanced out the corner of his eyes with his head tilted down to see who had parked by them, and kept his expression bricked at the sight of the black limousine. It was only when he saw the all too familiar light blue ponytail that caused him to ease his expression from emotionless to joy. When he was able to see her face though, he felt his heart shatter at the red, puffy eyes that she looked at him with, and the stains upon her cheeks that only tears could leave made him run over to her and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Kneesocks...what is the matter?" At that point, it was as if a dam had broken from Kneesocks' eyes, as she laid her head upon his shoulder and began to cry. "Honey, what is-"

_"I'm sorry..."_ Kneesocks mumbled in his shoulder.

"I couldn't hear you Kneesocks. What did you say?" Brief asked, but she continued to mutter the same thing over and over again.

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Brief..."_ Brief pulled her in for a tighter hug, hoping to be all the support she would need until she let it all out of her system. Whatever had happened between her and Scanty must have taken a toll on her, or their bond as sisters, and if that was the case. Well...He could understand why she would be acting so unusual from her normal personality.

"It'll be better soon Kneesocks. We'll get out of Daten City and leave it all behind...We'll be with each other forever my love." Kneesocks wrapped an arm around him, pulling him as close to her as possible, which made him wince at the pain from the sudden pressure of her arm. After a few moments of being held so close to her, the pain didn't dwindle. If anything, it increased, as did the faint feeling that came out of no where.

_**"I'm sorry..."** _With one last feeling of the hand on his back moving itself to his waist, Kneesocks pulled away with a spin, revealing to him her scythe that was...coated in...in his blood...

A scream would be the last thing Brief would hear for a long...

Long...

Time.

-Author Note-

Arc 1: Corrupted Justice, Complete.

Please review.

Kazikamikaze24


End file.
